Game of Thrones The Raven's Game
by jman007
Summary: Young Bran receives a visit from his older self and the Game of Thrones is drastically changed when Bran's powers are unlocked
1. Chapter 1

Game of Thrones

The Raven's Game

Chapters

1\. Time Future, Time Past

2\. Visions Near and Far

Part 1. Understanding

Part 2. Training

3\. The Raven's Game

4\. Mance Rayder

5\. Oaths, Secrets, and Truths

6\. King Renly

7\. The King in the North

8\. Jon

9\. The War in the South

Part 1. Lysa Arryn

Part 2. The Stag, The Lion, and the Falcon

10\. Hand of the King

11\. The Price of Peace

12\. Battle of Blackwater

13\. Ravens, Bastards, and Stags

14\. Bloody Vows

15\. Trial By Combat

16\. Brothers of the Watch

17\. The Freys

18\. Tyrion

Part 1. Revelation

Part 2. The Dragon Queen

19\. The War of Houses Tyrell and Lannister

20\. The Prince that was Promised

21\. Invasion

Part 1. Dragonstone

Part 2. Daenarys

22\. The War

23\. Fire and Ice

24\. The Night King

Part 1. It Begins

Part 2. The Wall

25\. Lightbringer

26\. My Name is Aegon Targaryen

Chapter 1. Time Future, Time Past

Winterfell

Fifty years had passed since the day the Night King and his dead army were defeated. It is a time of peace and prosperity, but the cost had been high. A six year winter had just ended and the summer years are just starting. Queen Daenarys Targaryen still sits on the Iron Throne. Brandon Stark is now sixty and two name days old. He sits in his wheeled chaired staring at the statue of his brother/cousin Jon Stark or rather Aegon Targaryen as Jon had taken on his real name after learning the truth.

Jon had given his life to defeat the Night King with Lightbringer. His son Prince Aegon Targaryen the Eighth of his name lives in the Capital with his mother the Queen. The sword Lightbringer is at Winterfell for the day it would be needed again. Sansa is married to Sandor Clegane of all people and lives in Fort Clegane which was once the Dread Fort. Arya and Gendry live in the South at Storm's End with seven children. Bran's nephew Jon Baratheon is at Winterfell helping him. Like Bran Jon has the gifts of the greensight and he is a warg.

Bran is married to Meera Reed or rather Meera Stark now, they have four children together. "I swear brother that things will be different and you will not have to sacrifice your life to save the world…" This is the day Bran decides to find a way to change the past and starts training. A long time ago he had walked in the past training with the three eyed Raven before him. He had witnessed the fight at the tower of joy. Author Dayne had died and after the fight was over Bran had called out to his younger father. The young Eddard Stark paused and looked back. So in Bran's mind there is a way to affect the past

He spends the next few years training. Bran starts with a month sending his past self messages, then after mastering a month he works on a year, then so on and so on. After three years of training he had finally reached the point where he could project himself into the distant past and speak with his younger self. There were only a few people in the world he trusted to watch over his body while he warged or time walked as he now called it.

As always Meera and Jon stand guard over Bran, not that anything would happen to him in the god's wood. Bran kisses Meera before his mind time walks. His eyes turn white and the years start rolling back. He stops at the point in time when his younger self ripped apart Hordor's mind. Using his younger self as an anchor so that the current three eyed Raven would not sense him; the older Bran shields Hordor's mind.

The timeline has been drastically changed. Hordor is no longer known as Hordor, but as Sir Wylis Gile of the King's Guard. After protecting Wylis the elder Bran moves on without drawing the attention of the three eyed Raven.

Winterfell – Present Day

Brandon Stark is the fourth child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. It is the fifth day of the week, the seventh month of the year. He awakens with a smile on his face as today is his name day. It is the one day of the year that he is allowed to do as he pleases. Bran is not obligated to attend morning prayers with his mother or classes with Maester Luwin. Neither is he required to attend sword practice with Rodrik Cassel.

So he lies in bed and waits for his breakfast. It is tradition in the Stark House that on their name days the children can have their morning meals bought to their rooms. The door opens and in walks the servant with a food tray along with his parents. "Happy name day Brandon." Catelyn Stark says giving him a kiss.

"Happy name day son…Eat up…Today is the day I take you hunting."

After he eats Bran gets dressed and goes outside where his horse Morning Sword named after his favorite Night is already saddled. His eldest brother Robb, half brother Jon Snow, and Theon Greyjoy a Ward of Lord Eddard Stark's are waiting. The hunting dogs are barking with excitement as they are ready to go. Off they ride through the hunting gate with Jory Cassel and five men.

It doesn't take long for the hounds to pick up a scent and the chase is on. They release the hounds to chase out the deer. Within an hour a stag is bagged by Theon who is the best archer in the North. Eddard takes a hunting knife and shows Bran how to skin the animal and gut it. "There is so much blood…"

Eddard smiles, "You will have to get use to it if you ever wish to become a Knight. Someday…You will have to draw your sword to defend someone…"

"Were you scared your first time?"

Eddard smiles, "Fear can be controlled."

Soon they break camp, return to Winterfel, and a celebration for Bran as he is often called. There is feasting, storytelling, and singing. The gifts are given later, from family and household servants. From his father Bran receives his first bow, his mother gives him a some clothes with a fur cloak. Robb presents Bran with armor made for him. Theon gives him a hunting knife, and Jon gives Bran his first sword. From Sansa, Arya, and Rickon in the same order Bran receives a quilt for his bed, a new book written by Bran's favorite writer, and a toy soldier Rickon hid from his brother. Everyone laughs at the last gift and Rickon is tickled by his brothers.

"Did you like all your gifts?" Catelyn Stark asks.

"Yes mother…thank you…"

"You are welcome…Goodnight my sweet boy." She kisses him on the forehead and leaves.

After a few minutes Brandon falls asleep. Bran sleeps uneasily and after a few hours he awakens to find a man standing at the foot of his bed. "Who are you?" Bran asks frightened by the stranger's presence. "MOM!" He screams before the man can answer.

Catelyn Stark enters the room with her husband and a guard. When they run through the man Bran stretches his eyes in disbelief as the man's body wavers like smoke from a fire that has been disturbed. "I am here what's wrong baby?" She asks as the soldier searches the room.

"I…I…" The man places his finger to his mouth as if to shush Bran. "I thought someone was in my room…" He points, "…standing right there."

"You were dreaming son." That is when both Robb and Jon enter the room.

"Is everything alright?" Robb asks.

"Everything is fine go back to bed your brother was having a bad dream…" Ned says.

Catelyn climbs in the bed beside him, "Shall I stay with you until you fall back to sleep?" He nods yes. Bran tries to ignore ghost like man as his mother strokes his hair and hums. When it is apparent that the man will not leave; Bran yawns and pretends to fall asleep. When Cat is sure he is soundly sleeping she eases out of the bed and leaves.

"I know you aren't sleeping." The man ghost says after a while.

Bran sits up and looks at him, "Are you a ghost?"

He smiles, "No…"

"What are you, a god?"

"I am you…I am what you will become fifty plus years from now."

"How can you be me?'

"I am you Brandon Stark…I am the three eyed Raven…I am also a warg I can put my mind into animals, dimwitted, and weak minded people to control them…I call it time walking. I can project my mind into the past, present and future to witness events. This is the second time not including training myself that I have reached back to speak with my younger self."

"What do you want?"

He smiles, "What we want is complicated…There are things I can tell you and there are things you will have to do on your own…Also this will be the only time I will be able to speak with you…So first off…You have a power Bran…A power that has yet to awaken and is awakened after a tragic event befalls you…However we can avoid the tragic event and I can unlock your full powers right now if you so wish…Secondly you will be able to help our family and stop certain events from happening…"

"What events?"

He smiles, "I do not wish to frighten you…Fear will hinder your power…and finally a warning. Do not try to control the mind of someone who is strong willed…You will rip their mind apart…Do you know Wylis?"

"Yes he is a Knight of our House and a member of the King's Guard…"

"On my way back I made a stop to you a year and a half from now. You are training with the current three eyed Raven. Through our or should I say my impatience Wylis' mind was torn apart and he became Hordor…"

What do you mean?"

"I will show you, but first do you wish me to unlock your power." Bran thinks in silence. Part of him is scared and the other part wants the power to help his family; especially since his older self had made the trip it must be serious. "I need an answer Bran…I must go as I do not wish to draw the attention of the current Bloodraven…"

"Is there anything more you can tell me?"

Older Bran shakes his head, "As I said; I do not wish to scare you, but you can help many people starting with the Free Folk…"

"Why would I help Wildlings?"

"Because they are people Bran…They live, love, hate, dream, and die same as everyone else below the wall….Tell me do you think an eight hundred foot wall was built to keep people out?"

Bran thinks about it and starts shaking his head, "No I guess not…"

"The Free Folk aren't the real enemy Bran…The Night King and his White Walkers are. Help them and help our family…"

"How?"

"Shall I unlock your power?" Bran sighs and nods, "This will not hurt…" He walks around the bed. "I will say this one last thing. Visions of the future are metaphoric…They come in like…" He sighs, "…Say for example you had a vision of House Tyrell…So you would see flowers and those flowers catch on fire, but don't burn…The vision can be interpreted as the Targaryens and the Tyrells joining forces. Do you understand?"

"I think so?"

"When you wish to interpret future events look for the meaning behind the images…Now let me unlock your power."

Older Bran reaches his hand out, "What if I fail?"

He smiles, "You became me Brandon…I am asking you to do things a child should not, but if I didn't think you could handle it…I would not have bothered coming here…A word of advice…Think before you act and remember the future is not always set different paths can be taken."

When Older Bran touches younger Bran it feels real and he gasps at the contact. Future Bran's eyes turn white and then younger Bran's eyes turn white. First he shows young Bran about Hordor and how he changed things. Then several Visions flash through young Bran's mind. He sees a great war between the living and the dead. He sees the heroes Azor Ahai and Bran the Builder win the war against the Knight King and with the help of the Children of the Forest they imprison him. Then he sees Bran the Builder build the wall and starts the Night's Watch. Bran is declared the first King of Winterfell. Then many years later Bran sees the Doom of Valyria. Now he is at Dragonstone, Aegon's advisors tell him to sail back East and reclaim the old Empire, but Aegon's eyes turn West.

The next thing Bran sees is King Torrhen Stark bending the knee to Aegon. Then he sees the Blackfyre Rebellion and afterwards the reign of the mad King. Bran witnesses the battle of the Trident and Prince Rhaegar die at the hands of Robert Baratheon. Bran sees the day he was born and finally he sees the tomb where the Night King was imprisoned, but something is not right.

Bran's eyes return to normal and when he blinks he notices that his older self is gone. "Hello!" He calls out looking for his older self. Bran doesn't feel any different and closes his eyes to summon a vision, but nothing happens. After a while Bran yawns and gives up trying to summon the power. He immediately falls asleep and dreams of the past. Once again he sees Azor Ahai, only this time he sees the White haired man forging a sword of some kind. He fails a hundred times in creating the sword, then during the 101st time he summons his wife and plunges the blade into her chest. When the sword is complete it burns with fire and produces a blinding light. After the sword is finished Azor weeps for his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Visions Near and Far

Part 1. Understanding

The next morning Bran yawns and slowly gets out of bed. Every now and then he thinks about what he saw in his dreams. "If he loved her why did he kill her?" Bran asks himself as he washes his face and prepares for the day. The Great Hero couldn't have killed his wife just for a sword. "Blood magic!" Bran says thinking about it. He breaks his fast with his family and as usual Jon is not allowed to sit with the family as he is a bastard. After a breakfast of bread, fish, boiled eggs, fruit, and milk. Bran attends prayer in the Sept with his mother and siblings. Jon goes with their father to pray in the god's woods. Then it is off to lessons with Maester Luwin. After that they go to the yard to practice sword play with Master at Arms Rodrik Cassel.

By late evening Bran is done and has free time so as usual he climbs the broken tower. When he reaches the top window he enters the room. He is about to leave, but when he touches the window Bran's eyes turn white and he has a vision only this time he is awake. There are mountains that resemble the fangs of an animal. The lake is half frozen and so are the rivers. Then Bran spots a large camp, thousands upon thousands of Wildlings gathering. Each group has its own banner and sigil. A horn sounds and more approach led by a tall man of black hair. He is followed by a tall big man with red hair, another huge man wearing a shirt of bones and a balled man with tattoos and a heavy axe.

They are greeted by a young woman, " _How many you got this time Mance?_ " The woman asks.

 _"Over seven thousand…Four of which are good fighters…"_

Bran follows them to the command tent, " _Now is the time to attack_!" The man with the Shirt made of Bones says.

 _"No! We rest a few days then we go speak with the Bear Tooth clan…"_

 _"Bear Tooths hate Thenns."_ The Bald man says.

 _"That is why you are staying here…"_

Bran's eyes return to normal, "Is this happening now? It can't be the future." He says thinking to himself. Later that night, Bran sits on his bed thinking about what he saw during his waking vision. "How in the world am I supposed to help the Wildlings?" As he thinks about this Bran's eyes turn white and sees another vision.

Bran sees a pack of eight wolves standing in the courtyard with a creature that resembles the sigil of House Greyjoy. Then a horn sounds and a Great Stag wearing a crown enters the courtyard. Bran wants to laugh as the Stag is fat. Behind it is a doe whose body waves back and forth between deer and lion. There is another lion with the Stag and three young lion cubs following the crowned Stag. The Alpha Wolf and his pack bow to the Stag and then Bran's eyes return to normal.

"First I see Azor Ahai, then the Wildlings, and now a Stag wearing a crown. The past, the present, and the future…" Early the next morning Bran sits on his bed trying to control his power to see things. He is about to give up when his eyes turn white. He sees his uncle Benjen ranging beyond the wall. He is in a Wildling village searching it. Soon he leaves and joins his brothers.

When Bran's eyes returns to normal he smiles. He quickly dresses and joins his family for morning meal, then prayers, and lessons with Maester Luwin. During the day Bran tries to think of ways to help the Wildlings, interpret the dream about the crowned stag and help his family. When he has some free time he seeks out Old Nan. "Nan…"

"What can I do for the young Lord?"

"Do you know anything about the three eyed Raven, wargs and greenseers?"

She smiles, "So many questions." She stops what she is doing, "The three eyed Raven…The old legends say that the three eyed Raven sees everything…He can use the animals and the weeping trees to witness events anywhere and everywhere in the world."

"The weir-trees?"

She nods, "Yes…As for Wargs…They are the skin changers…They can leap into the minds of animals and see through their eyes." When she says this Bran decides to try his warg powers on the hunting dogs tonight when everyone is sleeping.

"Can they Warg any animal…"

"Yes or so the legends say…Now greenseers can see things before they happen, but their visions are subjective…Sometimes they see the actual future…Other times they see…Oh what is the word? Images that must be interpreted…"

"How did they interpret these visions?"

"My aunt had the gift…She said she would see familiar places and people are represented by things they owned or animals…"

Bran smiles as the Dire Wolf is the sigil of House Stark so the wolves were him and his family, but the rest. When he is done speaking to Nan Bran makes his way to the library. Maester Luwin is there, "Well this is surprise…"

"Maester Luwin can I have a book on the houses of Westeros…Major and minor…"

"Of course…" Bran follows him to a shelf, "Go sit down I will bring the book to you Bran."

So Bran walks back to the tables and waits, soon Maester Luwin appears with a large book. "Do you need anything else…"

"Do we have anything about the Wildlings beyond the wall…The Night's Watch and Bran the builder…"

Luwin smiles, "Are you becoming a bibliophile?" Bran frowns, "Never mind…"

Bran opens the book, it is very new. It starts out with House Baratheon and on the first page there is the crowned Stag. "Hey Bran come play with me."

He looks up at his brother running towards him. "I am reading."

"What ya reading?"  
"I am reading about the great houses of Westeros."

"Why?"

"Because I want too."

Soon Maester Luwin returns with the books on a wheeled cart, "Ah Rickon…What brings you here?"

"I was looking for Bran, but he doesn't want to play…"

Luwin places his hand on Bran's forehead, "Are you feeling well?"

"I am…"

Rickon hits Bran and runs off trying to get him to chase him, but Bran remains seated. Rickon pauses to look back, that is when Arya appears and hits him then he runs off chasing her. "Now I know you must be sick." Maester Luwin says feeling his head again.

"Joffrey Baratheon…Gold of hair…" Bran looks up at Luwin, "Maester Luwin the sigil of House Baratheon is the Stag right?"

"The crowned Stag since he overthrew the Targaryens over sixteen years ago…but yes."

He turns a few pages, "And the sigil of House Lannister is the Lion."

"Yes you know all this."

Bran thought about the vision, "So if the Queen married the King that would make her a Stag not a lion…"

Maester Luwin smiles, "In manner of speaking one may look at it like that."

"Wouldn't her children be Stags…"

He sits down and takes the book, "Tywin Lannister born gold of hair and green of eyes…" Luwin turns the page to House Baratheon, "Robert Baratheon born black of hair and green of eyes…"

Bran turns the page and points to Joffrey's name, "But Prince Joffrey was born gold of hair…"

"He took after his mother…You are brown of hair and your sister Sansa is red of hair and brown of eyes…Sometimes children take after their mother and not the father…"

"Thank you Maester Luwin…" Bran takes the book and closes it then he opens the Chronicles of Bran the Builder the First King of Winterfell. He reads and reads, then he reads a few pages about the book on the Night's Watch. The hours pass and then Jon comes to fetch him for evening meal. Bran asks Maester Luwin to have a servant bring the book on the Wildlings to his room.

At dinner Bran asks his father to join him in prayer in the god's wood; afterwards he reads about the Wildlings or the Free Folk as they call themselves. He reads until he thinks everyone has fallen asleep, then he sneaks out of his room and heads to the kennels. Bran sits in front of the dog pins and stares at the animals. Then his eyes turn white and one of the dogs wake up. Bran can now see himself through the dog's eyes.

Early the next morning Bran joins his father and half brother for prayer, "Father can I ask you a question?" They are walking towards the god's wood.

"Sure son."

"How long have you been friends with the King?"

Eddard pauses, "Why?"

"Just curious that's all."

They resume walking, "I have known Robert since I was eleven name days old."

"Are the two of you still friends?"

"Yes as far as I know…I haven't seen or spoken to him in a while."

They finally reach the tree, "Do the old gods have names?" Bran asks.

His Father smiles, "The old gods have names, but no one knows them. Some believe that the Drowned god is one of the old gods."

They sit down to pray and Bran waits until his Father and Jon have closed their eyes. Then Bran lowers his head and reaches his hand out to touch the tree. His eyes turn white and his mind is taken to the past. He sees his father as a young man practicing the sword in the courtyard with his brothers and father. Then a beautiful young lady rides into the yard.

 _"Lyanna!"_ A young Eddard Stark says

While in the past Eddard can hear his father and brother stirring so he returns to his body just in time and his eyes return to normal.

Part 2. Training

Bran teaches himself to interpret future visions, and to control his time seeing power every other day. On the other days he practices his warging into animals. Bran sneaks out of his room at night to go to the weir-tree or to practice warging into all kinds of animals. He enters the minds of squirrels, dogs, cats, and rats all very intelligent creatures.

On the second day of the third week of gaining his new power Bran goes to the Raven's tower and takes a bird. He brings it to his room and enters its mind. He flies around the room for a few minutes then he returns to his mind. Bran feeds the bird, then he goes to the window, and opens it. He returns to his bed and enters the Raven's mind, as the bird Bran flies out the window.

He flies high into the air and looks down on Winterfell. Then he flies out for three miles before landing in a tree. Then he returns to Winterfell and his mind. Over the next few days Bran breaks the Raven's training of flying to Castle Black and trains it to obey his commands only. He holds the Raven in his hand. "Find more birds…Owls…wild Ravens…Hawks and eagles." His eyes turn white and he sends the Raven off.

Bran is in the past, it is the time of the Tourney of Harrenhal. Prince Rhaegar is winning the tourney and has unhorsed every opponent. Bran is standing off to the side watching the tourney when a man walks across the field, and grabs him. _"How are you doing this? You should not have this power."_

 _"Let me go!"_

There is a surge of power from the man and Bran falls unconscious. He awakens in a cave. _"You are the three eyed Raven…"_

 _"Yes and you are Brandon Stark of Winterfell…"_ Bran tries to stand up, but for some reason his legs do not work. _"You aren't going anywhere…At least not until you tell me how you got this power."_

Bran's anger began to rise, _"Let me go!"_

 _"How did you get like this?"_

He pounds his fist on the ground, _"LET ME GO!"_ Bran's eye turn white as a great wave of power erupts from him shattering the dreamscape the old man is holding him in. When Bran awakens he finds himself in his own body. The sun is getting ready to rise, so he rushes to his room and climbs into bed too tired to do anything and falls asleep.

"Time to get up young man you have responsibilities…"

"I am tired father…I am so tired." Bran complains.

Eddard looks at Maester Luwin, "Can you give him something?"

"I have just the thing…"

Maester Luwin gives Bran a small dose of Alocrine a drug used to give soldiers a rush of energy and strength in battle. Bran is able to function and do his daily routine, but as the day passes he sees the three eyed Raven; sometimes as a Raven and sometimes as a man. When Bran goes in his room he immediately reaches out with his mind; Bran's eyes turn white as he lay in his bed.

The two meet at the top of the wall, _"Why did you attack me?"_

 _"I did not attack you, I wanted answers…You have the power of a fully realized Bloodraven…Your power was not meant to be activated until…"_

Bran interrupts him, _"Until I fell from the tower after catching the Queen and her brother having sex in the tower…I know!"_

They stare at one another, _"Are you going to tell me?"_

 _"I don't owe you an explanation…"_

 _"The future has become very twisted and at times I find it hard to navigate…So many possibilities…Eventually I traced the source to you…Meddling with time is dangerous."_

 _"I saw a young wolf fall from the tower at Winterfell and turn into a three eyed Raven…I lost my legs to get this power and you did nothing…"_

 _"It is forbidden to intervene in what is meant to happen…"_

 _"I don't need you old man or your guidance I can train myself…"_ Bran turns to leave.

 _"Wait!"_ He walks up to Bran, _"I am sorry I attacked you, but you will need my help…"_

Bran sighs and turns to face him, " _If I feel I need your help I will ask for it…Otherwise stay out of my affairs…"_

Bran stands at the weir-tree on the Island of faces with his mouth open watching as Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna marry in secret. As Bran watches he is joined by the Three Eyed Raven. _"What do you want?"_

 _"Nothing I am just observing."_

 _"Rhaegar didn't kidnap my Aunt."_

 _"No he didn't…they love each other."_

Bran waves his hand, but the time in history remains glazed over by black and white smoke. Bran looks at the Bloodaven. _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I just want you to consider the consequences of your actions…If you continue this course of action there will be serious consequences…Your sister is supposed to meet Gendry and marry and what of Sandor falling in love with Sansa…"_

 _"It can still happen…I will make sure it happens…"_

He shakes his head, _"You are growing arrogant and playing with people's lives."_

 _"Better than sitting in a cave and watching the world pass by…"_

Bran goes to the Tower of Joy and learns his father's secret. Two days later Eddard Stark enters his Solar to find Bran sitting behind his desk. "Bran! What are you doing here? Why aren't you training with Sir Rodrik?"

Maester Luwin is with his Father, "I told Sir Rodrik I had to go to the privy…I used the secret passageway to enter your office…I need to speak with you in private Father."

"Young man you have been acting very strange these past few months…"

"I need to speak with you about a baby born at the Tower of Joy…"

Bran watches as his Father's face takes on several expressions. He looks at Luwin, "Maester Luwin will you leave us." As Ned locks the door Bran stands up. His father rushes up to him and grabs his arms. "How do you know about that? What do you know?"

"I know Jon is my cousin not my brother…I know who is father and mother really are…What I want to know is why did you lie…Jon deserves to know the truth."

"I am your Father!" He yells, "You do not speak to me in this manner."

Bran just stares at him before speaking, "You are my Father and you taught all of us to be honorable and upright…I knew my Father would never betray my Mother with another woman."

He sighs, "I lied to protect Jon from Robert."

"Do you really believe your friend would have murdered your blood?"

"Robert loved your aunt Lyanna…We both thought Rhaegar had kidnapped her…Robert swore he would kill every last Taragryen…Sir Gregor killed Princess Elia's children, then he raped her and killed her as well…I would have never condoned the deaths of Elia and her children…Something changed in Robert…It frightened me…"

Bran places his hand on his father's shoulder, "Jon is family and he does not deserve the distain shown to him by mother…The words of House Tully are Family, Honor, and Duty…You always tell us how the lone wolf dies but the pack survives…Jon has been alone long enough father…"

Father and son hug then Eddard Stark summons Catelyn, Robb, and Jon to his Solar. "Ned what is going on…Sir Rodrik says that Bran skipped out on his training."

He sighs, "Close the door and lock it. I have kept this secret far too long. I ask that what I am about to reveal to you all never reveal to another living soul."

"I swear by the Seven…" Cat says, "…but if it's that serious why are Jon and Bran here."

"Bran is here because he somehow figured it out and Jon well it concerns him." He sighs and takes Catelyn's hand, "Lyanna wasn't kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen…I learned this when I found her in the Tower of Joy dying…" A tear slides down his cheek, "Lyanna and Rhaegar were in love and married in secret. When I found her she was dying and had lost a lot of blood giving birth to a baby boy she named Aegon…" He looks at Jon, "I named that baby Jon."

Jon is standing up, but when he hears this he takes a seat. "Wow!" Is Robb's reaction to the news.

Cat snatches her hand away, "You lied to me?"

"To protect Jon from Robert…He had sworn to kill every Targaryen he could find and he loved Lyanna. But Lyanna loved Rhaegar, she did not love Robert…She confessed this on her death bed and with her last breath asked me to protect her son."

"All this time I could have…" She looks at Jon, "I am so sorry for the way I have been acting towards you." She looks at Ned and leaves the Solar.

"Cat!" He sighs and looks at Bran, "I have been holding this for some time now…" He walks behind the desk and removes a document, "Robert…King Robert signed this long ago when I told him you were my son Jon…It legitimizes you as a Stark…All you have to do is sign it. I already have signed it."

He hands Jon the document, but Jon does not take it. "Take it and sign it you idiot." Robb says.

"All my life I have wanted this and to know the truth of my mother." Jon takes the papers and signs them.

The next day Bran goes to his mother's room and talks with her, his words of wisdom are far beyond his years. She looks at her son with a new love and respect. "You are so mature…I am proud of you son…" They hug and then the two of them join the others for morning meal. Theon, Sansa, Arya, and Rickon are shocked when Jon sits at the table with them.

"I love you, but we still need to talk…" Catelyn says whispering to Ned.

He kisses Catelyn and stands up, "My friends…Family…I would like to present Jon Stark my son." Everyone in the hall claps.

Later Bran takes his mother aside. "Mother may I speak with you?"

"Yes of course."

Bran smiles, "You want Arya to be a lady…Prim and proper, but Arya…Arya is like a Wild Horse…The fastest Horse in the world, but you have her pinned up and keep trying to break her. Let her be who she is meant to be. What if the Castle was under siege and men broke in… Would you want her raped?" She shakes her head, "Don't you want your daughter to be happy?"

"I do…"

"Then make a deal with Arya and Father…Allow her to train with weapons, but she must also continue her lessons on how to be a lady…Arya can be a lady and a warrior." A few months later Eddard Stark sends for a man by the name of Syrio Ferrel to train Arya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Raven's Game

The time is fast approaching that Jon Arryn will die. Bran must stop Robert Baratheon from coming North and it is time to help Mance Rayder and the Free Folk. None of these things can be done at Winterfell there are too many eyes. Jojen Reed is a Greenseer and he has visions of the future. His father is a Warg and so is his mother. Jojen is walking through the woods and comes upon the crowned Stag lying in a pool of blood with antlers sticking out of its stomach and chest.

Then a flock of Ravens fly past him and form a tornado of feathers that become Brandon Stark. _"Hello Jojen…The time has come for us to meet…I will ask my father to Ward at Greywater Watch as part of my training to become a Knight…"_

Jojen stares at him then at the Stag, " _You are going to kill the King aren't you?"_

 _"I have to stop him from coming North…It will be the doom of my family…"_

 _"When I was six I saw my death…I saw it many times until recently…Now I see myself as a man…The Lord of Greywater Watch…I will marry a woman and have many children…And you will marry my sister…"_

 _"No one will die on my behalf…"_

 _"I will tell my father you are coming…"_

Later Bran is standing beside Jon watching as Arya trains with her new sword Master. "You are still thinking about going to the Night's Watch aren't you?"

He sighs and looks at Bran, "You are so serious all the time…You are a child have some fun."

Bran laughs, "You are one to talk."

They look at each other, "I'm going to miss you."

"And I you…" They hug as tomorrow Bran leaves for Greywater Watch. "If you go to the Watch…Don't show off your sword skills and try to help those with none. And remember the Night's Watch isn't what it was meant to be. It was meant to protect people." His next words shock Jon, "Even the Free Folk."

Jon smiles, "My brother the wise sage."

That night Bran writes his letter to Mance Rayder. Then he attaches the letter to a Raven he named Black Feather. The bird has a strap of leather crisscrossing its chest with a pocket for the letter. "To the Frost Fangs…Find the Free Folk…Find Mance Rayder…" After releasing the bird Bran goes to his bed and jumps into the bird's mind. He flies for several hours before returning to his mind and going to sleep.

"Mind your manners and remember what I taught you…" Lord Eddard Stark says to Bran a few days later after Morning meal.

"I will." Bran kisses and hugs his mother and siblings.

"I don't want you to go…" Rickon cries.

"I'll be back someday…" Bran had insisted that only Jorey Cassel and his father's men accompany him to Moat Cailin where Howland Reed and his men will meet them and take Bran to Greywater Watch the floating castle. At night when Bran is alone in his tent he Wargs into different animals he has all over the Seven Kingdoms; even the seagulls on the Iron Islands. Two and half weeks later Bran reaches Moat Cailin with his men.

Howland Reed is waiting with Jojen, "I heard Greywater moves from place to place…" Bran says in the canoe helping them to row three days later.

"Aye you heard the right of it lad…"

"I also heard you have a weeping tree…"

Howland looks at him, "Heard or seen…"

He smiles, "Is that a moss rose?" Bran asks pointing.

"Aye it is…"

Bran picks the rose and Jojen smiles. When they reach Greywater Bran is blown away. He had seen the castle many times through the eyes of birds, but looking at it with his own eyes is a completely different experience. Howland introduces him to Meera whom he gives the rose too. "Thank you…These are my favorite."

"I know…" He replies smiling.

King's Landing

A Hawk flies over the city as the bells ring. It flies towards the Sept of Baelor and lands on one of the open slots in the roof and looks down on the body of Jon Arryn. "You think he told anyone?" Cersei Baratheon asks her brother Jaime Lannister. As they talk the Hawk flies into the Sept and lands on the statue of the Father watching them.

"If he did we would both be dead by now."

She looks at him, "Did you?"

He frowns, "Did I what?" She nods toward Jon's lifeless body. "I am many things dear sister, an assassin is not one of them. And if I wanted to kill Jon Arryn I would have challenged him to a duel…"

King Robert

A rat peeks out of a hole to listen in on the small council meeting. "Send a Raven to Winterfell…I have decided to make Lord Eddard Stark my new Hand."

"Excellent idea your Grace…" Petyr Baelish says, "I hear Lord Stark has a daughter…"

"Yes Sansa…She will make a fine bride to my son Prince Joffrey and finally unite Houses Baratheon and Stark."

"While you are away your Grace; who shall run the Kingdom in your absence?" Lord Varys asks.

He looks at his brother, "Renly of course…" Robert stands up, "Now if you will excuse me I need to kill something…" As Robert makes his way to the Courtyard he is joined by his wife. Robert had two emotions he showed, anger and joy, but the joy only came out when he was drunk and with a woman. He is torn up on the inside about Jon Arryn, who had been a father figure to him after his father and mother died that day.

"I need to speak with you."

"Not now woman!"

"You are going to need a new Hand…Why not my father."

He stops walking, "I don't trust your father! Let him stay at the Rock…In a few days we leave for Winterfell…The entire Royal House will be going so get the children ready…Eddard Stark will be my new Hand and Joffrey will marry the Stark girl Sansa…" As the King joins his Squire, Sir Barristan, and Sir Wylis (Hordor) in the Courtyard the same Hawk watches from above. By horse the King leaves the city and dismounts when he reaches the King's Wood. "Wine!" He barks to his Squire Lancel Lannister. Robert doesn't like using hunting dogs, he likes to use his instincts and skills to track his prey.

After two hours they pick up the trail of some deer. "Deer tracks…Move out!" On they go followed by a Hawk high in the trees. "Stay here…"

"I should be at your side at all times my lord…"

He points at Lancel and Wylis, "You two stay here and keep quiet." They slowly approach the grazing young buck. Then Robert takes aim and shoots the arrow. Just before the arrow reaches the animal it moves, the rest of the herd runs off, but the young buck stands there and stares at Robert. "Stupid animal doesn't know when to run…"

Both he and Barristan fail to notice the large grey Stag stalking them. That is when the Hawk swoops down causing Robert to misfire. "My King look out!"

The large Stag impales the King with his antlers in the chest and stomach. Robert howls in pain as the beast lifts him off the ground and slams him into a tree. Sir Barristan throws his sword and kills the animal. Then he takes his sword from the Stag's side and decapitates it. With one swing he removes the head from the antlers and then blows his horn. There is blood everywhere.

"Forgive me my King I failed you…" Robert dies in his arms just as Wylis and Lancel run up. "Lancel go back and fetch the horses…Go now!"

Cersei

The Queen is in her room instructing the servants on what to pack for the journey North. Suddenly the bells start ringing, "Why are the bells ringing?" Cersei looks at her handmaiden, "Go find out."

Before the young woman reaches the door Sir Barristan enters her room. "Forgive me your Grace it's the King." After he explains what happened in the woods they run up the hall to the King's quarters.

"I am sorry your Grace the King is with the gods now."

On the inside Cersei is smiling, but now she must play the grieving widow. "Prepare his body for last rights and summon the silent sisters…" She looks at Grand Maester Pycell, "Did you send a Raven North to House Stark?"

"Yes your Grace it should arrive within a week. Assemble the Small council I will speak with them after the funeral rights and plans must be made for my son's coronation."

As Cersei is walking back to her rooms Tyrion approaches her, "My dear sister I heard about Robert…My condolences…"

"Thank you."

"Have you told the children yet?"

"I will tell them at dinner…"

At dinner Cersei informs the children, about their father. "I am King now!" Joffrey says.

"First the Coronation, but yes you are King my son and I will help you as much as I can."

Not long after the Funeral Rights Cersei meets with the small council to discuss the transition of power. "Where is Lord Renly?"

"He left the Capital your Grace last night."

She frowns, "Why?"

"Your late husband did name Renly Lord of Storm's End…"

"He will return to the Capital to swear an oath to his new King…Send a Raven. Send out the Ravens to every Lord. All must come to come to the Capital and swear fealty."

"We should invite every eligible young Maiden to seek out a betrothal for the new King as well."

"Yes include that in the messages…What are the finances like?" She asks looking at Petyr Baelish Master of Coin.

"The King wanted to host a tourney to honor his new Hand before he died."

Cersei nods, "Continue with the plans but change them. The tourney shall be to honor the new King."

"The Crown owes a lot of gold to the Iron Bank…When they find out that the King is dead representatives will be sent."

They discuss other matters of state, such as the long summer, recruits for the Night's Watch, news in the East of Viserys and Daenarys Targaryen taking refuge with Ilyrio Mopatis, and food stores for the city. They call Viserys the beggar King so Cersei cancels the deal Robert made with Jorah Mormont and has Varys Master of Whispers send a letter to the exiled Targaryens. They will no longer be hunted if they stay in Pentos and take no action against the crown.

Winterfell

Eddard is sitting by the Weir-Tree praying as usual when Catelyn and Maester Luwin walk up, "A letter from the Capital my love."

Ned takes the letter and reads it, "No! By the gods no!"

"What's wrong?"

He looks at Cat, "Robert is dead…The Queen wants me to come to the Capital and swear fealty to Robert's son."

She kneels down and wraps her arm around him, "Ned I am so sorry…"

"There is more…" he says after kissing his wife. "The Queen wants all the young maidens of the Realm to come to the Capital…A betrothal for the new King."

"Sansa is too young to be thinking about that."

"It is a royal command my love…"

When they return to Winterfell Sir Rodrik is waiting, "My Lord we found a deserter from the Night's Watch." Ned, Robb, Jon, Theon, and Sir Rodrik ride out. Eddard sentences the man and beheads him. On the way back to the castle they find a dead Dire Wolf with pups. It is Jon who convinces Eddard to allow them to keep the pups; one for each of the Stark children. Over the next three days Ned prepares to leave for the Capital. Sansa, Jorey, and a hundred men make the trip. Jon goes to stop at Moat Cailin to meet Bran and give him one of the Dire Wolf pups, Benjen Stark and Yoren are with them seeking new recruits for the Night's Watch.

White Harbor

Talisa Maegyr had been in Westeros for a year now. She had left her home in Volantis to become a healer. She is waking up in bed when she hears a tapping on her window. In the window is a Raven she has named Byn after a slave who saved her brother from drowning. "Good morning Byn." She doesn't know that she is being watched through the bird.

Talisa is looking after a sick boy when a solider enters the room, "Begging your pardon ma'am, but are you Talisa Maegyr?"

"I am and you are?"

"Kyle M'Lady…anyway I have message for you." He hands her the letter.

Talisa leaves the next day with the Raven Byn flying overhead. After a week of travel Winterfell comes into view.

Winterfell

"My Lord may I present Talisa Maegyr the healer, My Lady Robb Stark acting Lord of Winterfell." Rodrik Cassel says introducing the two.

She curtsies trying to hide a blush, "So m'lady what brings you to Winterfell?"

Talisa frowns, "Well I got this letter from your father Lord Eddard Stark asking that I come to help with a plague in Winter Town.

Robb accepts the letter, "I am sorry, but there is no plague in the town and this is not my father's hand writing."

She takes the letter back, "Are you sure?"

"I am positive m'lady…"

"Then someone in your house is playing a sick joke. I traveled all this way…"

"Please accept my apologies…and the Hospitality of Winterfell, while I get to the bottom of this."

Robb shows her to a room and then shows the letter to his mother and Maester Luwin. Maester Luwin had never seen the handwriting before either. Everyone in the castle is questioned, but no one in the castle wrote the letter. Talisa is invited to dinner with the family.

"You are pretty." Rickon says.

"Thank you my young Lord." She replies with a smile.

"Talisa Maegyr…Where are you from?" Cat asks noticing the way she and Robb are looking at each other.

"From Volantis…My father is one of the Triarchs of Volantis…"

"Are all the women of Volantis as beautiful as you?" Robb asks.

"So why did you come to Westeros?" Catelyn asks before she can answer Robb's forward question. Talisa is charming and very eloquent. She wins over Robb, Arya, Rickon, and Theon, but Cat is reserved in her opinions of Talisa.

Horn Hill the seat of House Tarly

Samwell Tarly is overweight and his father considers him to be a craven, not the type of son Lord Randyl Tarly wants to follow him as the Lord of Horn Hill. "To my utter disappointment you are my eldest son and heir…But the gods will take me before I allow you to follow me as Lord of this House. So I give you a choice…Either join the Night's Watch and leave right now or die in a hunting accident."

Father and son are in the woods being spied on by Bran through their horses. Suddenly Randyl's eyes flash white and he grabs the sides of his head. "Father! Father!" Bran was told that trying to Warg the mind of a strong willed individual would rip their minds apart and kill them. In his training he had learned that dimwitted individuals are easy to Warg into. Now he is using his Warging ability to assassinate Randyl Tarly.

Sam dismounts his horse after his father falls off holding the sides of his head. "I am sorry my Lord…" The Maester says back at Horn Hill, "…My Lady…He is gone."

Sam holds his mother, "But how Randyl was a strong man?" She asks with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know…It could be he had a blood clot of the Brain…It happens, but the causes vary…May have been a tumor, but I see no evidence of that. Unless I open up his skull I'm afraid I have no answers." They bury him two days later.

"As the new Lord of Horn Hill you must make arrangements for your sister's future…" Maester Baron says.

He looks at his mother, "Leave us I need to speak with my Mother Privately." They wait until everyone is gone. "I don't think I can do this."

"I will help you…"

"Mother…Father wanted to send me away to the Night's Watch."

She sighs, "I know…"

"Maybe I should go…Dickon would make a better Lord than I."

"Listen to me Sam…You are a good man…If men were more men like you we would have less trouble in the world, but if you really want to leave then travel and see the world, but don't throw away your future. Name Dickon acting Lord of Horn Hill…Then travel, see the world and come back."

Sam smiles, "That is not a bad idea…And I have another idea. I don't want my sister marrying some jerk…I want her to marry for love so while I am away host a feast and invite eligible men…If she fancies one let them marry…"

"It's a fine idea, but first we must go to the Capital…The new King is looking for a bride…"

After three days Sam is ready to leave with twenty men for guards. He hugs his mother, "I had this drawn up and signed, Dickon and I aren't very close so if he tries something this document will empower you to act on my behalf…"

"My clever boy…Come back soon."

Finally he walks up to Dickon, "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you brother…It's just…well you know how father was." They hug and Samwell Tarly departs with his sister and twenty men.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Mance Rayder

Mance Rayder was found as a baby by a man of the Night's Watch. He was raised in Mow's Town near Castle Black and became a brother of the Watch. Eventually Mance learns the truth from an old woman and leaves the Night's Watch. A few years later Mance with a hunting party is attacked by White Walkers. So he starts traveling from clan to clan trying to convince them of the Long Night that is coming. After fifteen years Mance has gathered all the Free Folk clans into one army for the purpose of getting south.

The Frost Fangs – Present Day

In the Lands of Always Winter lie the Frost Fangs a range of mountains whose tips look like the fangs of an animal. The Raven Bran sent North finally arrives at the Frost Fangs and lands on the standard by Mance's tent; when he comes outside the Raven squawks at him. "What the hell." When he sees the letter in the leather pouch on the Raven he removes it, opens it and reads.

"What ya got there Mance?" Tormund asks walking up to him.

"Summon the Elders…" He commands. They all gather in the large command pavilion. "This morning when I emerged from my tent I found a Raven with this letter…It says…"

 ** _To Mance Rayder the King Beyond the Wall and Leader of the Free Folk_**

 ** _I write this letter to offer advice and aid to you and those you lead. The Long Night is coming and with it the dead, but if we are to survive we must do it together. So I ask you and all the Free Folk to set aside your pride and make peace with the Night's Watch. If you follow my advice you will make it past the wall without one drop of blood being spilled. You all know what happens when someone dies…So I am sure that none of you wish to add on to the Night King's armies…_**

 ** _The first thing you need to do Mance is gather a hundred volunteers and capture a Wight. The Raven that carried this letter will help you find one. If you are brave and clever enough it can be done. When you capture one gag it so that it cannot call the ones who raised it. Then send a letter to Jeor Mormont Commander of the Night's Watch and ask for a parlay. Show him what is coming for all of us…_**

 ** _Jeor is a reasonable man…Also ask to be at the meeting Eddard and Jon Stark, Sir Cotter Pyke, Benjen Stark, Denys Mallister, and Qhorin Halfhand…These men will be reasonable and listen. Also take whatever wealth you have and offer half of it to the Watch to buy the Gift and offer to man the castles on the wall to help fight off the Night King and his armies._**

 ** _As you know fire kills the White Walkers and their Wights, but there are two other things useful in the fight against the dead. Obsidian or Dragonglass, and Valyrian steel can kill them. On Dragonstone there is an abundance of Dragonglass…It can also be found on Old Valyria…Write to the Lady of Dragonstone to buy the Obsidian. Also there is Dragonglass weapons buried at the Fist of the First men. If this doesn't turn out the way I hope I will find another way to get you south of the wall…Without bloodshed._**

 ** _Sincerely_**

 ** _A Friend South of the Wall_**

When Mance finishes reading the letter he looks at the gathered Elders, "So what do you all think?"

"It's a bloody trick!" Mangar says.

"I agree with Mangar…" Rattleshirt says speaking up.

"Are you blind fools?" Dylah a healer and greenseer asks raising her raspy voice. "Obviously a Warg is behind this…How else could the Raven find us and deliver the letter…"

"We should kill the Raven."

"Fool!"

"Dylah is right…If we can get South without shedding blood we should take it." Karsi says speaking up.

As usual the Giants remain quite. "All those in favor of following the advice of our Friend South of the wall raise your hands." Mance asks. The majority of the Elders raise their hands. Mag Mar leader of the Giants raises his hand as well. "Call assembly." The Free Folk and Giants gather and listen to Mance as he describes the new ally they have below the wall and the plan to capture a Wight and show it to the Night's Watch. Many volunteer for the mission, but Mance only chooses the strongest.

"I am leaving you in charge…Don't do anything stupid…" Mance says to Tormund.

"When have I ever?"

Mance walks up to the bird, "Alright Friend below the wall…If you are what we think you are show us how to find a Wight…" So Mance and a hundred of his best warriors leave the Frost Fangs. The Raven leads them Northeast. Bran has other birds and animals tracking the White Walkers.

A young redheaded woman walks up to Mance. "Hey Mance…Why the fuck are we doing this…Why not go to a village and let the White Walkers come to us…"

"She has a point." Orell says. They had been traveling for the past five days.

"Right when we stop to make camp Orell find a nearby village." When they make camp Mance waits for the Raven to return. "Look Raven…Change of plans…we are going to find a village and bring the White Walkers to us." The Raven squawks twice in agreement. Five days later they enter a small village that had been a part of the Hornfoots clan.

The first thing they do is build fire traps so when the Wights come they can make an easy escape. Then they start fires in every home to draw the attention of the others two days before they attack at night. Using fire arrows the Wildlings hold them at bay. Then Mangar and Mance capture a White and finally Ygritte sets off the fire trap. All seems well when a Walker comes forward and opens a path in the wall of fire. Mance, Ygritte, Orell, and a spearwoman named Val retreat on horseback with their prize while the rest hold off the White Walkers.

The Free Folk cheer when Mance, Ygritte, Orell and Val return with the White Walker. "Sound the horn we leave now…" Mance says to Tormund.

"What about the others?"

"If they aren't dead they will have to survive on their own…" As the massive camp prepares to leave Mance writes the letter for Jeor Mormont and places it in the leather pouch. The Raven's eyes turn white and it flies off. Three days after leaving the Frost Fangs forty of the one hundred volunteers return.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Oaths Secrets and Truths

Moat Cailin

On their way south to King's Landing Eddard stops at Moat Cailin to meet Bran so that Jon can give him his Dire Wolf. "I'll name him Summer…" Bran says accepting the Dire Wolf. They feast in the castle and leave the next day. "Father."

"Yes son…"

"Be careful in King's Landing…Make your oath and leave."

"You sound so ominous…So grown up." Eddard Mounts his horse and joins his men heading south. Bran leaves for Greywater Watch with Jojen, Summer, and the Crannogmen with them; while traveling back to Greywater, Bran Wargs into a raven that is following his father south.

King's Landing

Upon arriving in the Capital, Eddard and his entourage head straight to the Red Keep. They are greeted by the Queen, the Royal Family and, the King's Guard. As they speak a Raven lands on a banner and observes. "Lord Stark…" He stops to look towards the owner of the voice.

"Sir Wylis!" They hug. Wylis is six and half feet tall, some say he has giant's blood running in his veins. "It is good to see you…"

"I need to speak with you privately after you swear your oaths…"

Sansa

Sansa is excited to be in the Capital. Upon meeting the King she felt an immediate attraction towards the young King. Her excitement is reigned in when she sees the other young beauties attending the feast. The young maidens range from age ten to fifteen name days old. Before the food is served the Great Lords of Westeros make their oaths one by one.

Lord Mace Tyrell was the first to make his oaths to King Joffrey. "May I present my niece Lady Danielle Tyrell…My daughter Margaery is not feeling well and could not make the trip."

"I hope it is not too serious Lord Tyrell…"

Then Kevin Lannister pledges an oath on behalf of Tywin Lannister, Lord Harys Swyft is present with his daughter Shierle Swfyt. Then Edmure Tully representing House Tully, Lord Janos Bracken and Amelia Bracken are with him. Afterwards Lord Yohn Royce makes an oath on behalf of House Arryn and presents Lady Helen Waynewood. Then Edddard Stark comes forward and takes a knee, "I Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North do swear an oath before gods and men to King Joffrey Baratheon…First of his name, King of the Andels and the First Men…Protector of the Realm…Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…" He stands up and waves his daughter forward, "Your Grace may I present my daughter Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell." Sansa curtsies.

Once all the Oaths are made the feasting begins. Eddard Stark and Wylis find a place to talk privately. "Forgive me my Lord, but you should leave the Capital tomorrow without delay."

Eddard frowns, "Why?"

Sir Wylis seems nervous, "Let's just say Baratheons…All Baratheons are black of hair and blue of eyes…Not one of the Queen's children are black of hair…They are all gold of hair and green of eyes. I can understand the daughter taking after her mother, but all three children…" Wylis looks around, "And I have reason to believe the Queen's children were fathered by Sir Jaime Lannister."

Ned starts pacing, "Are you sure?"

"I am…think about it my Lord…Why would Renly Baratheon leave the Capital and not support his nephew…Stannis is not here either…They know already."

"If what you say is true…Then there is going to be a war and Stannis is secretly amassing an army…"

"We should leave as soon as possible…"

Eddard looks at Wylis, "We?"

"I am not staying around here to protect a bastard…"

As Eddard Stark returns to the feast he is approached by Tyrion Lannister, "Lord Stark I was wondering if when you leave for the North I may accompany you…"

"Why may I ask?"  
"Well to tell the truth before King Robert's untimely demise may the gods grant him peace…I was going to travel North with him, to see the wall…The greatest structure ever built by man…"

"Well I am leaving on tomorrow. Something urgent has come up and I must get home with all haste."

"I will go and pack right now…"

As he walked away Ned wondered, was he coming to be a spy. He quickly dismissed that idea and wondered if he knew about the Queen and her children. The next morning before sunrise Eddard Stark leaves the Capital with Jon, Brynden, Yoren, Jory, Sansa, and all his men. Also with them are the recruits Yoren and Benjen picked up in the Capital along with a young man by the name of Gendry. Sansa is crying because she wished to stay for the tourney and to try and win King Joffrey's heart. Two days later they stop to make camp. "I wish to speak with my daughter privately…" He says to Septa Modane. He waits until she leaves the tent, "I am telling you this for your own good. Joffrey is not a true son of King Robert…He's a bastard by his mother's brother…"

"How can you say that?"

"Sansa…All Baratheons are black of hair and blue of eyes…Joffrey looks nothing like Robert when he was a young man. None of the Queen's children do."

"Oh my gods…" Sansa says thinking about it.

King Joffrey

Before the tourney in his honor King Joffrey meets privately with his mother and the small council. "Why weren't my Uncles at my coronation? They should have been there to pledge fealty to me their King!"

"Your Grace…Your uncles may be grieving the loss of their brother. They may be overcome with grief."

"I can see Renly, but Stannis I think not…Stannis and Robert were never close." Cersei says speaking up.

"Or perhaps the Baratheon brothers are gathering their banners to take your crown your grace…" Petyr Baelish says.

"What!"

"Both Stannis and Renly are spreading nasty rumors about your rights to the crown…"

"My son is the heir to the Iron Throne and the rightful King…"

"What rumors?" Joffrey demands.

"The ears of a King should not be sullied with lies and untruths…My sweet we should send another Raven demanding that Stannis and Renly come the Capital and bend the knee…In the meantime send a Raven to your Grandfather and have him deal with their treachery…Let them remember the Rains of Castamere…"

"My mother is right…I will not here these lies…Maester Pycel send the Ravens and if my uncles do not bow then they will die…"

Varys clears his throat, "Perhaps you should strip them of their titles, castles and lands…Then ship them off to the wall…"

"Very well make it so…"

"What of Lord Eddard Stark?" Petyr Baelish says, "He left so abruptly with his daughter…Surely he should have taken leave of the King before sneaking off…"

"I found his daughter to be beautiful, but a bore and a bit naïve…I fancy Lady Daniell Tyrell and Lady Shierle Swyft…"

"Of course your Grace…"

"Anything else?"

Varys clears his throat, "Daenarys Targaryen has married Khal Drogo…He has sixty thousand riders at his back…"

"The Dothraki are savages and they will never cross the Narrow Sea." Maester Pycell says.

"I will not wait around and see…After this business with my Uncles you will summon the Lords of Westeros…I will cross the Narrow sea and destroy them myself…"

"One thing at a time my son…"

After the meeting Joffrey attends his tourney. He stands and raises his hands, "My loyal subjects…Let the Tourney begin!" People clap as the first two Knights come forward.

"Sir Hosten of Dorne will face Sir Mathis of the Vale…"

Joffrey invites Lady Shierle Swyft and Lady Danielle Tyrell to sit with him as of all the young ladies he had become enamored with them the most. The Tourney ends with Gregor Clegane as champion. After the Tourney, Mace Tyrell takes his leave stating that he would like to return home to see to his daughter's health. Lord Samwell Tarly left with Eddard Stark and his party for the wall. His sister Talla remains at the Red Keep as she had fallen for a Knight by the name of Sir Conner Branson from the Vale. He is three name days older than her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. King Renly

Dragonstone

Upon receiving word that his brother Robert died while on the hunt Stannis Baratheon sends Ravens out to all the Lords of the Stormlands demanding that they come and fight for him. Only Houses Florent, Dondarrion, Musgood, and Seaworth answer the call and come to Dragonstone. The rest follow Renly who has declared himself King after their brother Robert.

Stannis is walking down the steps from the main castle towards the beach to greet the Lords. A seagull with white eyes watches and listens. "How many have come?"

"Including my House four, there are Houses Florent, House Dondarrion, and Musgood…Your Grace."

Stannis stops on the steps to look at the Onion Knight Sir Davos Seaworth, "House Baratheon hosts over sixteen banners and can raise an army a hundred thousand strong." Stannis has a lot of respect for Seaworth and considers him to be a friend.

"We have only received word from the Houses I have mentioned Your Grace…The others remain quiet." They greet the three lords on the beach and then have a feast in the map room.

Lord Axell Florent stands up, "Your Grace…we received a Raven from your brother…" He says handing him the scroll.

"To all the Lords of the Stormlands know this…That Cersei Baratheon did betray her husband my brother the Former King. All her children are bastards by her own brother Sir Jaime Lannister…Come and join me King Renly Baratheon…" Stannis balls up the scroll and throws it in the fire. "He would dare proclaim himself King before me?"

"With all due respect your Grace…Renly is well liked among the Lords of the Stormlands…" Davos says speaking up.

"What would an upstart Knight who used to be a smuggler know of these things?" Lord Musgood asks.

"Enough! Lord Davos is worthy of the title Knight…Speak your mind Sir Davos."

"Thank you Your Grace! Offer peace terms to Renly…Name him your heir. You don't need to go to war against your own brother."

After the meeting Stannis asks Davos to remain in the map room with him, "Thank you Sir Davos for your honesty."

"You are welcome Your Grace."

"I would honor such honesty if you continue to do so…"

"I will…"

"Good man…" Later Stannis makes his way to his room and finds his wife Selyse Baratheon waiting for him. "What do you want?"

"You are King…"

"And that makes you the Queen…"

"The Lord of Light has shined upon us with his favor…Join me at prayer tonight…"

He sighs, a priestess by the name of Melisandre had come to Dragonstone. She and her followers believe that their god Rhilor is the only god. Since her arrival she had managed to turn over forty percent of the servants and soldiers on Dragonstone to her faith. Each night they make a huge fire and pray to their god. "Very well I shall join you."

As the sun sets the followers of the Lord of Light gather. "Thank you for joining us your Grace…" Melisandre says to him before starting the evening prayer. As they pray a seagull watches from a rock formation.

Later in a meeting Stannis has a letter written and sent to all the Lords of Westeros denouncing Joffrey and his siblings. He also demands that they send him their support and bend the knee to him. If Stannis could count on anyone it would be Eddard Stark. The man's honor was well known throughout Westeros with the exception of his Bastard. Eddard Stark will support Stannis' claim. The Riverlands will follow because Stark is married to a Tully…House Arryn is questionable, as its matriarch is unreliable and the heir of the Eyrie is just a boy.

Stannis' thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. When he opens it his daughter's fool standing in the doorway, "Patchface? What are you…" The words stop in Stannis' mouth as he notices the two dead guards lying in a pool of blood at his door. Quick as lightening Patchface slits his throat. Stannis grabs at his ruined throat trying desperately to stop the blood gushing from the wound. He falls backwards and dies.

Patchface is called so because his face is covered in multi-colored tattoos. Long ago he had been on a ship with Lord Steffon and Lady Cassandra Baratheon. The ship sunk in ship wrecker's bay, Lord and Lady died with over a hundred men. Patchface was found three days later, babbling of merrmaids and speaking in riddles.

The next day Stannis is found dead along with the two guards. The dagger used to slit his throat is lying nearby. The castle is searched the entire day, but no one knows who did it. Finally a meeting is called, but when Sir Davos tries to attend he is denied entry and leaves Dragonstone, but his sons Matthos, Devan, and Steffon remain at Dragonstone as they had turned from the faith of the seven to the Lord of Light.

"If my husband was the chosen one, how can he be dead?" Sylese Baratheon asks.

"I don't know my Queen…" Melisandre replies sadly. "My visions led me here…This was not supposed to happen."

"What do we do now?" Imry Florent asks.

"Without the King…There is only one thing to do…We must support Renly." Sir Axell says.

Selyse stands up, "I am the Queen you halfwit!"

"A Queen with no army! Houses Dondarrion, Musgood, and Seaworth have already abandoned us…Along with all the sell swords whom we cannot pay…I am sorry dear niece…Renly has thirteen banners from the Stormlands, now sixteen and House Tyrell. By law the title of King falls to him…We must send an envoy and ask for peace…"

Reluctantly she agrees and later meets with Lady Melisandre, "What will you do now?"

"I will seek out a Priest who was supposed to turn Robert Baratheon to our faith…Perhaps in seeking him out I will find the true Prince…"

"What of Edric Storm…He may be a bastard, but he carries the blood of a King?"

"Where can I find this Edric Storm?"

"Storm's End…"

High Garden

When King Robert died Renly fled the Capital knowing the truth about the Queen and her children. He sends a rider to High Garden offering an alliance while he traveled by ship to Storm's End. As soon as he arrived home Renly had Maester Collen send out the ravens The majority of the Stormlords came and were feasted at Storm's End. During the feast Renly tells them about Cersei, her brother, and their bastards. The Stormlords name Renly King and a few days later Mace Tyrell arrives at Storm's End with a hundred men. The terms of alliance stated that if House Tyrell accepted then Mace would come to Storm's End with a hundred men to Iron out the details.

After three days of negotiations Renly travels with Mace Tyrell to High Garden where a Wedding, Tourney, and Feast are held. It is the second day of the tourney and as Renly sits in the honored seat with his Queen Renly's Squire brings him a letter. "What is my love?" Queen Margaery asks.

"The Onion Knight is here."

"Who?'

"Sir Davos Seaworth…My brother's only friend…I will meet him in the solar." Renly stands up and is joined by Mace Tyrell. "The Onion Knight…You know my father by law Mace Tyrell and this is Brienne of Tarth Commander of my King's Guard…What can I do for you Sir Davos…"

Davos bows, "Your Grace…Lord Tyrell…M'Lady…You will learn this soon enough…Your brother is dead…"

Renly slowly stands up, "How?"

"Assassinated…Someone slit his throat…We know not whom."

Renly looks at Mace, "We did not hire an assassin." Mace says.

"No…I am thinking it was the Lannisters…Anyway…with King Stannis dead…You are the rightful King of Westeros…At any rate I come to pledge my House to you if you will have me…I also have five thousand sell-swords and I can bring you ships to bolster your naval forces…All I ask is that you spare Queen Sylese and Princess Shireen."

"I had no intention of harming my niece…Her mother…Well if she renounces the throne I will make them both my wards…"

Davos and his sons take a knee, "Wait!" Mace Tyrell says speaking up, "I thought you had seven sons."

"I do…The last three remain faithful with Queen Selyse…"

Renly smiles, "Lady Selyse…"

"Lady Selyse…" Davos and his sons make their vows. Then a Raven arrives from Storm's End, now Renly has the backing of the entire Stormlands and House Tyrell. A few days later he meets with his Lords and Commanders to discuss the battle plans. A Raven from Casterly Rock flies into the Raven's Tower at High Garden. The bird is under Bran's control and is carrying orders for Lord Serret to take his army and attack Goldengrove.

King's Landing

Cersei

Petyr Baelish is in his room asleep, but suddenly he is awakened and grabs the sides of his head. His eyes turn white as drool and blood ooze from his nose and mouth. He falls still and is no more. Cersei walks to a meeting of the small council. One by one the council members arrive. "Where is Lord Baelish?" Queen Cersei asks when she is tired of waiting.

A few minutes later Sir Meryn Trant enters the council chambers and informs them that Petyr Baelish is dead. "Grand Maester did Baelish come to you complaining of any illnesses?" Cersei asks.

"No Your Grace…Baelish had his own healers and physicians who looked after his health…"

"After the meeting go and speak with them…I don't want a plague breaking out in the keep…"

"Of course Your Grace…"

"Let us begin…Lord Varys…"

"Stannis Baratheon is dead…Killed by an assassin…People on Dragonstone are whispering that House Lannister hired the assassin."

"My father would not resort to assassins…Unless he had no other choice…"

"What about Renly?" Jaime asks. He is present and has replaced Sir Barristan as Lord Commander of the City Watch because King Joffrey dismissed him.

"I think not my Lord…Renly has the numbers and men…House Tyrell has sided with him…There would be no logic behind it."

"How many troops do we have in the Capital?"

"Two thousand City-Watch…Five hundred Lannister troops…We can call conscripts, but if we do that we will have to feed them." Jaime says speaking up.

"What do the city food supplies look like?"

"We have enough to feed the entire city for the next six years…If we call on conscripts we will have to dip into the food supplies…"

"Recruit the Sell Swords in the city and surrounding area."

"We will have to appoint a new Master of Coin first your grace…"

Cersei looks at Varys, "Lord Varys look into it…"

"At once your Grace…"

They discuss the rumors about Joffrey's parentage and how to counter the rumors. Varys comes up with the idea of spreading the rumors about Renly's unnatural relationships with men and how his marriage to Lady Margaery Tyrell is a sham. They also include his relationship with Sir Loras Tyrell. The next order of business is about potential allies, as they had received a Raven from Edmure Tully the acting Lord of the Riverlands stating that he would support the crown.

After the meeting Cersei finds her son the King having the throne room redecorated. He asks her how the meeting went and then he asks her about the rumors. She slaps him and he warns her never to do that again. A week later a Raven is sent to the Red Keep, Lord Tywin Lannister had lost his first battle against the Usurper Renly Baratheon. Later Joffrey orders Janos Slynt to hunt down all of his father's bastards and kill them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The King in the North

Bran

It had taken a month to reach the Capital and swear an oath to the new King. Now Eddard Stark rushes home, but by the time he reaches the Riverlands Renly has married Margaery Tyrell and Stannis is making his plans. So far everything is going as Brandon Stark had planned. Even the current Three Eyed Raven is cooperating and helping Bran make plans.

 ** _"Was killing Baelish necessary?"_** The Old Raven asks.

 ** _"Absolutely."_**

 ** _"How many more have to die?"_**

 ** _"To protect my family…as many as are necessary…"_**

 ** _"Every time you force yourself into the mind of a man you take part of them into you…You may destroy yourself or become someone you will not recognize…"_**

Bran had killed Randyl Tarly with Warging and then Petyr Baelish. The two times he had done it caused Bran to see the faces of Randyl and Petyr Baelish in the mirror. He sighs, **_"Only two more I have to kill with Warging…That bastard Ramsey Bolton and Sir Alliser Thorn…"_**

 ** _"So you are going to spare Balon Greyjoy?"_**

 ** _"If I had allowed Robert Baratheon to come North…My father would have died…Unlike Robb my father will never allow Theon to return to the Iron Isles…"_**

 ** _"And what about Walder Frey?"_**

 ** _"Only if he steps out of line…"_** He sighs as the two are speaking through the weeping trees. **_"I must go…I need to meet my father at Moat Cailin…"_**

 ** _"Farewell for now…"_**

Edmure Tully

Lord Hoster Tully had fallen ill and Edmure Tully had to step up as acting Lord of Riverrun. When a Raven arrived from the Capital asking for support Edmure summoned his father's banners to Riverrun. Just as the last of the Lords arrive a Raven from Renly arrives revealing the Queen's secrets. Many of the Riverlords advised that they should support Renly over Stannis.

"We should wait and see what the Northerners do." Lord Janos Bracken says from his seat.

Edmure is about to speak when a man walks up and whispers into his ear, "My Lords you will have to excuse me…" He leaves the main hall and makes his way to his father's quarters. When he enters the room his Uncle the Blackfish is waiting. "Uncle…What are you doing here?"

"I summoned him…" Came the raspy voice Lord Hoster Tully Edmure's father.

"Father I can handle it…" Edmure was younger when his father joined Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, and Jon Arryn in the Rebellion. Even his Uncle the Blackfish had fought in the war.

He waves him closer, "I know…you can handle it, but…" He coughs, "…but heed my brother's advice…and do nothing until you know what your sister's husband Lord Stark will do."

He sighs, "Yes father…" They leave after Hoster falls asleep, "So Uncle what do you advise?" Edmure asks as they walk down the steps towards the main hall.

"We go to Winterfell and feel out Ned Stark…"

"We can leave in three days…I will make all the arrangements…"

Eddard Stark

The road had been long going and now coming back. Ned Stark's mind is preoccupied with how to handle the upcoming war. By law the Iron Throne would go to Stannis, but Stannis Baratheon is not well liked among the Southern Lords. Then there is the Northern Lords and how they will react to all this. Eddard Stark could here great Jon Umber now, "Fuck'em all!" Then there was Balon Greyjoy, a war would be the perfect time for the Iron Born to rebel, but as long as Theon is in his custody Balon Greyjoy would behave.

By the time Eddard Stark reaches Moat Cailin with his entourage Stannis Baratheon is dead. "Any word on how he died?" He asks to Howland Reed who is waiting for Eddard at Moat Cailin with his son.

"Some say it was an assassin hired by the Lannisters…Others say Renly had his own brother murdered…"

"What do you believe?" Ned asks as they sit in the main hall.

"I think it was an old enemy with a grudge…"

"We will leave tomorrow…"

With Lord Howland's help Bran was able get Gendry out of King's Landing. His master Tobho Mott had been paid to send the boy North, he will finish his education with Mikken at Winterfell and then go to Greywater and become the smith. Bran was ensuring that Gendry meets and falls in love with Arya. "Are you alright father?" Bran asks.

He smiles, "I am fine. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I am not sleepy."

"How goes your time at Greywater Watch…"

He smiles, "I really like it…Jojen and I have become good friends…"

"What about Meera Howland's daughter?"

Bran blushes, "I really like her…"

"I see…"

Bran places a hand on his father's shoulder, "Father I am sorry about your friend Robert Baratheon…"

"Thank you son."

"Do not worry about the things you can't change. Focus on what is now and when later comes up then deal with it. You have always done the right thing, but sometimes father…It is best just to do nothing." Ned watches his son walk away and smiles with pride.

Early the next morning Eddard decides that he needs to speak with Tyrion Lannister. He is unaware of the brewing war in the south. "Lord Tyrion may I speak with you?" Tyrion had just finish dressing and is leaving the room to break his fast.

"Come in come in…I was on my way to get breakfast." Eddard sits down and looks at him. "So Lord Stark what can I do for you?"  
"I think you and your men should turn around and head home…"

"Why?" He asks frowning.

"Your sister and Sir Jaime…"

Eddard pauses to see how Tyrion will respond, "What about them?"

"Are you going to make me say it Lord Tyrion or do you really don't know?"

"Perhaps Lord Stark if you were more forthcoming."

"Your sister's children were fathered by your brother Sir Jaime…As we speak a war is brewing in the south between Houses Lannister and Baratheon over the Iron Throne. So my question is…Do you know about them?"

"If such a thing were true and I knew about it…What will you do with me?"

"Nothing…but ask that you and your men turn around and leave now. I do not know what the Northern Lords will want to do when they here this…"

"I am sure they will do whatever their liege lord commands them to do…"

"I am under obligation to support Stannis as King, but Stannis is dead, his brother Renly claims the crown. Your family needs you."

Tyrion laughs, "The only person in my family concerned for me is Jaime, but I will leave this morning." Eddard turns to leave, "Lord Stark! Why not arrest me and hand me over to Renly?"

"That would not be honorable now would it?"

Gendry

Gendry watches as Lord Tyrion leaves. Then he places his things on the wagon to continue the journey North, "Hello Gendry."

He turns and finds a young boy standing behind him with two horses, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Brandon Stark, but everyone calls me Bran…" he hands the reins of the Horse on the left to him, "…Here take him."

"Why?"

"He's yours…I'm giving him to you."

"Why?" Gendry cautiously asks.

"You seem like a good friend to have and I consider myself to be a good judge of character."

Gendry slowly takes the horse's reigns. "You aren't one of those high born kids who get's his kicks by tricking people he thinks are below him are ya?"

"My father would ware my hide out…No strings attached no tricks."

"Thank you…Bran." He watches as he walks away.

When they stop again to make camp Lord Eddard Stark sends Jory and two men to ride ahead to Winterfell. Bran comes to Gendry and takes him to his father. "Father this is Gendry Waters…Gendry my father Lord Eddard Stark."

Gendry returns the stare of Bran's Lord Father without blinking. "Who is your father?"

"I never met him…My Lord…"

"Gendry is my friend can he eat with us?" Eddard nods.

Later Gendry questions Bran, "Okay why did you take me to meet your father? And why was he staring at me the whole time we ate?"

"Your father was my father's best friend."

"How would you know that?"

So Bran tells Gendry he is the three eyed Raven and what that means. He also tells Gendry things about himself that no one knows. He tells him things that only a person with the power Bran claims to have can say.

Winterfell

When they finally reach Winterfell Great Jon and few other Northern Lords are waiting for them. Ned had commanded that Maester Luwin send Ravens to all the Northern Lords and summon them to Winterfell. There is also another surprise waiting for him. Robb s introduces Ned a young lady by the name of Talisa Maegyr. The two of them want to marry.

Five days after Eddard returns home Edmure Tully and Brynden the Blackfish arrive. The Lords of the North gather in the main hall to feast and talk. "The Old Lion has lost his first battle against the young Stag or should I say the young Doe?" Everyone laughs and Ned shakes his head as Lord Karstark sits down.

Jon Umber stands up, "Renly is a boy pretending to be a King…Playing with the Flowered Knight of High Garden…Then we have Joffrey…The bastard King who sits on the Iron Throne hiding behind his mommy's skirts…This is what I say to these two Kings…" Jon Umber spits on the floor, "Let the Lannisters and Baratheons tare themselves apart…We must look to our own…In days of Torrhen Stark we bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen and all who followed in his line until the days of the Mad King. Then we followed Lord Stark and fought beside King Robert may the gods rest his soul. I say fuck Renly and fuck Joffrey…"

Jon draws his sword and points at Eddard Stark, "There is the only King I will bend the knee to…Eddard Stark the King in the North!"

Lord Karstark stands up, "The King in the North!" He draws his sword and stabs it into the ground as he takes a knee.

"You took me captive and raised me like one of your sons…I would be honored to call you my King…" Theon says taking a knee.

Edmure Tully stands up, "My sister is your wife before gods and men…That makes her your Queen…That makes us brothers by law…As acting Lord of Riverrun I name you King of the Riverlands from this day and all those that follow…"

Eddard Stark stands up, "You name me your King. I accept let the Lords in the South have the Iron Throne."

"THE KING IN THE NORTH!" They all shout in unison several times.

They feast and celebrate to honor King Eddard Stark in the North. "We will send five thousand men to Moat Cailin, with enough provisions to hold the Castle…" Eddard says in the same meeting, he looks at Edmure, "Sure up Harrenhal with as many men as you can muster…Whoever wins between Houses Lannister and Baratheon will turn their eyes North once they learn we have declared our independence."

"Forgive me Ned, but why not gather as many men as we can and march South…Give those cunts a taste of Northern Steel…" Jon Umber suggests.

"No southern army has ever marched North…We need to hold Harrenhal and Moat Cailin…We also need to sure up the defenses of White Harbor and its time that the North had a navy of its own again…If they grow balls big enough to attack us we send them back south, then we go on the offensive." He looks at Lord Glover, "Lord Glover I am sending you South to help the Riverlords hold Harrenhal."

"Aye…I'll leave in two days…"

Catelyn Stark

"King in the North." Catelyn Stark says thinking about all that goes on along with that title; she is lying beside her husband Ned. She likes to call him Ned.

"Aye and you are Queen in the North…"

She is lying in his chest, "Ned are you doing the right thing? By accepting I mean."

"You heard them all how could I have refused?"

She smiles, "You will excuse me if strangle Jon Umber."

They share a laugh, "That is not very Queenly my dear wife."

She smiles thinking about Arya, "I was at my wits end trying to make Arya into a Lady…Imagine the hell we will go through trying to make her into a Princess…"

"May the gods old and new be with us…"

"How do you feel about Talisa?"

"She is a nice young beautiful young woman…Robb loves her."

"When you accepted the crown…Your children became royalty…Many of the Northern Lords will want our children for their children."

"We have time Cat. Now we must get ready for a war."

"And a wedding?"

The next day after morning meal and prayers Catelyn Stark meets with her brother and Uncle to discuss her father's health. After her meeting with Edmure and Brynden Cat goes down to family vaults. There are swords, bars of gold and silver, jewels and jewelry of all kinds. Among the gathered treasures of the Winterfell Cat finds what she is looking for. "A King should wear crown." She says walking up to Ned and placing the silver crown on his head. It had holds for claw bones that point up and there is a small wolf's head on the front with red sapphires in the eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" Ned asks.

Jon Umber slaps him on the back, "You look the part now." He says as Catelyn places a silver chain around his neck.

"And where is your crown…"

She takes it out and places it on her head, then they kiss. Now she has to make all the preparations for a wedding in the next five days as Robb and Talisa insist on marrying while all the Northern Lords are present. Robb and Talisa say their vows before the heart tree, with all the Lords of the North bare witness. It is a perfect night with no clouds in the sky, the moon and star shine clearly.

Bran

Bran's eyes are white and is using a pack of wolves to heard Osha and her friends clear of Winterfell and safely south. He even uses the wolves to bring them food when they can't find it themselves. Once they are safe he returns Greywater with Jojen. As they travel Bran watches the comet with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Jon

While traveling back North Jon had become friends with Tyrion Lannister and Gendry. When Tyrion told Jon that he wished to piss off the side of the wall he laughed for hours. When Tyrion left Jon felt as he a part of himself had gone with Tyrion's departure. In their short time together he felt a kindred spirit with the Imp.

Then there is Gendry who is strait forward, and an honest young man, not someone you would want to make an enemy of. One of the older children going to the wall was picking on one of the younger ones and Gendry stepped in to defend the lad. Impressed Jon made a point of befriending Gendry Waters before they reached Winterfell.

"So why did Father summon all those Lords?" Jon asks riding beside his uncle.

Benjen sighs, "A war is brewing in the south…Your Father told me on the way back up North…It seems the Queen's children are all bastards…"

"Wow…How did he learn this?"

"Sir Wylis told him…He also pointed out that all Baratheons are Black of Hair and Blue of eyes…Lannisters are gold of hair and green of eyes…"

Jon frowns, "So what? Sansa is red of hair and brown of eyes…"

"Yes she takes after her mother…And Arya is black of hair and grey of eyes…Robb is black of hair and grey of eyes…and both Bran and Rickon take after their father…I said the same thing to your Father, but look at the Queen's Children…You saw them all Gold of Hair and Green of eyes and none of them take after Robert. I fought beside Robert and your father in the war before joining the Watch…That boy Gendry looks a lot like Robert as a young man more than any of the Queen's children…"

Jon rides in silence beside Benjen, "I guess you have a point." Also with them are Samwell Tarly the new Lord of the Horn Hill. "Begging your pardon My Lord…May I ask what are you reading?" Jon asks when they stop to make camp.

Sam pauses and looks up, "Lord Stark…"

Jon smiles, "Call me Jon…"

He nods, "Only if you call me Sam…" He raises the book, "Your Lord father allowed me to borrow it from your library…It is called a map of the heavens…King Bannon the Wise of Winterfell wrote the book…He was fascinated by stars and constellations…"

Jon looks up, "Maester Luwin taught us about the Stars…Didn't pay much attention though…"

"May I ask you something?" Jon nods, "If your Father legitimized you…why are you going to the wall?" Jon smiles as one of Sam's men brings him a bowl of stew, "Are you hungry?"

"I already ate thank you…As for why I am joining the watch. All my life I wanted to be a Stark…Finally my father tells me…A secret…and legitimizes me. Thing is before that…I felt like an outsider…My brothers Robb, Bran, and Rickon accepted me as part of the family, so did my sister Arya, but my life was always hard because of Lady Catelyn Stark. Then I heard tales of the Night's Watch and decided that there is where I should be…"

"My father…was a hard man. I am not the type of son he wanted. The day he died he threatened to kill me if I didn't leave and join the Watch…"

"And now you are the Lord of Horn Hill…"

He nods, "Yes, but his words echo in my mind…I will never be good enough. I am travelling the world to discover who I am as a person…"

Jon smiles, "That is admirable…but what is your point?"

"The point I am making is that you shouldn't join the Night's Watch because of past hurts that still linger…You are not Jon Snow anymore…You are Jon Stark now…You could become a Knight."

"True enough, but I am not joining because of past hurts…Deep down I want this…" As they travel Jon teaches Sam how to shoot a bow and he becomes very good at it. "With a bit more practice you can become better than Theon…" Jon says after a lesson away from camp. They finally reach Castle Black and the Wall.

"Lord Commander may I present Lord Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill…"

"I knew your father…The only man to ever best Robert Baratheon on the battlefield…I am sorry for your loss My Lord…Your men can stay in the King's Tower with you…I doubt King Joffrey will ever visit the wall."

"Thank you My Lord that will do fine…"

As Sam and his men get settled Lord Commander Jeor Mormont inspects the new recruits. "What's your name son?"

"Pypar Lord Commander…Everyone calls me Pyp…"

"And you?"

"Grenn's the name…Lord Commander…"

"Jon Stark…"

"Lord Commander…" Benjen says.

He nods, "So…Ned finally got around to legitimizing you…and you still want to be one of us…"

"Yes Lord Commander…"

He nods and questions the remaining twenty men. A boy named Lomi Greenhands, a fat boy named Hot Pie and many more. "What you did in the South doesn't matter…The laws of the King count for nothing up here…This is the Night's Watch…Once you say your vows you will be a brother of the Watch…Get settled in and let us see what you are made of…"

"New recruits sleep in the back…We call it no man's land!" A man with two missing fingers says.

"Who in the name of the seven is that?"

"That is Qhorin Halfhand…"

Jeor Mormont

The Nine hundredth and Nine-seventh Commander of the Night's Watch sits at a table going over reports from Rangers about the Wildlings, entire villages abandoned, and them with Blue Eyes; the White Walkers. "I'm the best Ranger you have…" Benjen Stark says after reading a report from the recently returned Halfhand. "Send me!"

Jeor is about to respond when Maester Aemon walks through the door. "Maester Aemon what brings you by?"

A young man by the name of Tyler is with him. "A Raven arrived this morning from North of the wall…"

Jeor frowns, "Are you serious?"

"I may not have my eyes Lord Commander, but I know every bird under my care…and this one came from North of the Wall. Read it!"

Jeor takes the letter and reads in silence, "What does it say?" Benjen Stark asks.

He sighs, "Its from Mance Rayder…He wishes to Parlay with us…and show me what is coming for us all…"

"How in the world did Mance Rayder get a Raven to fly here?"

"That is not all…He is asking that Jon Stark, Ser Cotter Pyke, Benjen Stark, Denys Mallister, Qhorin Halfhand and all the Lords of the North…be at the meeting." Benjen takes the letter and reads. "What do you think?"

Benjen slowly hands the letter back to Jeor, "Mance has never met Jon…I am curious if nothing more than to get some answers and see what he wants to show us…" Jeor hands Benjen two more letters. He smiles, "My Brother…The King in the North…"

"A war is brewing in the South…We need the King in the North here to parlay with Mance and the Wildlings…" Jeor starts writing, "Maester Aemon I am sending a message to Winterfell and then a summons to Eastwatch and Shadow Tower for the Commanders of both. After Benjen and Maester Aemon leave Jeor summons Lord Samwell Tarly.

"Please call me Sam…"

"Very well then…Sam…I just received word from the south…House Tyrell is going to war against the Lannisters…" He hands him the scroll and reads. His brother is asking what to do. "The Night's Watch does not participate in the wars and politics of the Realm…"

"This says Joffrey is a bastard…"

"I visited King's Landing a five years ago and I saw the Queen's children…I personally think its true…That being said I have my own problems…The Free Folk want to parlay with us in two weeks time at the gods-tree beyond the wall…"

Sam sighs, "A war…"

Jeor smiles, "Not all strength comes from the arm or the sword Samwell Tarly Lord of Horn Hill…From what I hear of you…You are very intelligent…"

"Thank you…I shall be leaving in the morning…"

Jon

Jon is upset because he had been made a Steward instead of a Ranger, "Jon!"

He turns to find Samwell Tarly standing in his door, "I came to take my leave of you…"

"I heard…I wish you good fortune in the Wars to come…"

"Are you alright?"

Jon sighs, "They made me a Steward…" Sam starts laughing, "Its not funny!"

Sam claps him on the shoulder, "You are funny my friend…You are Commander Mormont's Steward right?"

"How do you know?"

"He told me last night at last meal…Anyway he chose you because he wants to groom you to become the next Lord Commander…"

Jon is floored, "He said that?"

"In so many words, but yes…" He hugs him, "I hope to see you again…"

"And I you…" The rest of the day Jon smiles on the inside and pours himself into his duties. He does not allow Alliser Thorne's taunts to bother him. Nor does he respond to them. The idea of one day becoming Lord Commander makes the sacrifice in joining the watch worthwhile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The War in the South

Part 1. Lysa Arryn

The Vale two months ago

On the outside she is a contrite grieving widow, but on the inside the happiest woman in the world free of her marriage to her honorable husband. Lysa Arryn had been forced by her father to marry Jon Arryn. She had been made to drink moon tea to rid herself of the baby she carried for her true love Petyr Baelish. She had proven to Baelish how much she loved him, by poisoning her husband.

Her son Robin Arryn is too young to take his seat as Lord of the Vale. So Lysa will rule in his name. Upon returning to the Vale she sends her sister a message as part of Petyr's plans for the Iron Throne, but that message had been intercepted by Brandon Stark. The messenger killed by a pack of wolves controlled by Bran.

Lysa tries to be patient, but she sends Petyr a letter anyway. He responds by telling her that Robert had died and is going to make her sister's husband the new Hand of the King. He also asks her to stop writing him or draw unwanted attention at them. Nine days after Jon Arryn dies, word is received that the King dies while hunting.

Present Day

Lysa gets out of bed and bathes. Then she dresses and after breaking her fast she decides to go riding with her son. Just before leaving, Lyn Cobray rides through the gates with a body draped over a second horse. "Ser Lyn what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry to tell you m'lady, but Lord Baelish is dead…"

It starts with a whisper, "My Petyr…dead…" She dismounts her horse. "No…no…no…Not my Petyr! You can't be dead! No!" Ser Vardris Egen takes her inside. It wasn't until the next day that Lysa meets with Lyn Cobray, "How did he die?"

"Maester Pycell said it could have been Brain Fever…But I don't trust the old goat, he is on the Queen's Payroll…"

"Could he have been poisoned?"

"I would say it is a strong possibility m'lady…Lord Baelish knew about the Queen's secret…So did Lord Arryn…House Baratheon has made an alliance with House Tyrell there will be a war…"

Later that day a Raven arrives with a message blaming the Lannisters for Petyr Baelish's death. It had been sent by Howland Reed using one of Bran's birds. Lysa orders Maester Cassen to summon the Banners of House Arryn. "My Lords…In all good conscious…If the rumors are true… we cannot support the Bastard Joffrey Baratheon…"

"Here…here!" Many Lords say.

"Silence!" Lady Lysa yells, "My husband knew the truth…And the Queen silenced him…Lord Baelish knew the truth and they killed him as well…These crimes cannot go unpunished…we will support Renly as King…"

Yohn Royce clears his throat, "Lady Arryn…With all due respect…House Tully along with all the Lords of the North have declared your Sister's husband Lord Eddard Stark King in the North…My council is that we do the same…The Starks are your family by marriage…With the support of House Stark and Tully we can crush the Lannisters…"

Many people clap as Lysa fumes on the inside, "Lord Royce…I thank you for your council…But I sent a letter to my sister of the Lannister's treachery…I have received no reply from them…If the North and the Riverlands can declare their independence then so shall the Vale…My son will be King of the Vale and we will fight as an independent Kingdom! And we shall avenge my husband's murder." Lysa smiles as all the Lords agree to her plan. She places Yohn Royce in command of the Vale forces.

"We will ride southwest, assemble the army at Low Rock, and march on Casterly Rock…"

"Casterly Rock is a fortress…How can we take the castle?" Sir Vardris asks.

Yohn Royce holds up a letter, "Someone sent us a message telling us how to take the castle with minimal bloodshed…The letter gives a detailed description of how to get into Casterly Rock…A secret passage known only to the Lords of Casterly Rock and built by Lann the Clever long ago…"

"Can this message be trusted?"

"This person claims to be the last living member of House Reyne…" The Letter actually comes from Howland Reed on Bran's behalf. By the time Yohn Royce has assembled the army at Low Rock. Renly has won his second victory against Tywin Lannister.

Casterly Rock

The ancestral home of Casterly Rock is protected by ten thousand Lannister men. The most well organized and trained men in all the south. The Castle is under command of Ser Stafford Lannister Tywin's cousin. With him is his cousin by marriage Dorna Lannister Nee' Swyft, Ser Emmon Frey, and Genna Frey Nee' Lannister.

Emmon is actually in Lannisport raising an army to replace the losses at Goldengrove and Bitterbridge. A few days ago word had been received from the North that Eddard Stark had been named King in the North and of the Riverlands. So no help would come from the North for Renly or Joffrey. The only hope the Lannisters had left is that Knights of the Vale would fight with them, but no word had come from Vale. The sun is setting and Stafford prepares for evening meal with his family.

An army of ten thousand mounted lances led by Vance Cobray had avoided the Lannister patrols around Golden Tooth and the edge of the Riverlands. Using an old hunting path Vance Cobray managed to sneak past Golden Tooth and to mountains near Casterly Rock. Any small-folk caught in the countryside are imprisoned or killed depending on the situation. It is midnight and a force of five thousand men, slip into an abandoned mine with a cave that goes all the way up to Casterly Rock.

Vance Cobray is tall and a prize for any High Born Lady. His brown hair is in a ponytail. He sits by a tree surrounded by his men waiting for the signal. When the bells of Casterly Rock start ringing, his men put out the fires and mount up. "Alright men…remember…our Lord's Father Jon Arryn…We avenge him today!" They all cheer and wait. Then finally a flaming arrow is fired from the ramparts.

With a thunderous cheer Vance leads the charge to the Lion's Gate. As they ride up the causeway to the castle on the cliff a few arrows are fired at them. The gates open and in the main courtyard Soldiers of the Vale fight a bloody battle with the Lannister Soldiers trying to hold the castle. With Vance's arrival the fighting soon ends and they force their way deeper into the castle.

By sunrise Stafford Lannister is dead, his family held captive. They immediately begin fortifying the castle and forcing the Maester to reveal any secret passageways into the Castle. Vance stands in the doorway of the first vault in the Castle. "The richest family in Westeros indeed…" He looks at Ser Rygel, "Send word to her Grace the Queen Mother and Lord Yohn Royce…Casterly Rock has fallen…"

Part 2. The Stag, The Lion, and the Falcon

Britterbridge

Renly's forces had won two major victories against the Lannister Forces. The first battle was won at Goldengrove, as Bran had taken control of a Raven from Casterly Rock and sent it to High Garden. Many of Renly's Commanders, Captains, and Knights were against using this information believing it was a trap. It was Wylis Tyrell who convinced them, so Dickon Tarly is chosen to go against the army marching on Goldengrove. Dickon lay in wait as the Lannister forces set up a siege. Then he attacks winning a decisive victory.

The second victory was because of Bran as well and Renly's forces were able to intercept Tywin Lannister who was marching on Bitterbridge. With each victory Renly throws a feast and now Lord Redwyne is leading the combined naval forces of the Reach and the Stormlands to blockade Blackwater Bay.

Renly

Despite his success Renly is in a marriage of convenience with Margaery Tyrell. He prefers the company of her brother Ser Loras. He sits at feast with his Queen at his left and as usual Brienne stands on guard as Commander of the King's Guard or the Rainbow Guard as it is called because of the bright multi-colored cloaks they wear.

Renly taps his glass and stands up, "My friends and loyal subjects…Once again we have defeated the Old Lion Tywin Lannister…His army has been driven back to Silverhill…And as we speak Lord Paxter Redwyne sails his fleet towards Blackwater Bay…" They all cheer and later Renly goes to his tent where Margaery is waiting on the bed. "I thought you would be asleep…"

"I am not sleepy…I have other interests…" She removes the covers revealing her naked body.

"I…" She gets up and tries to stimulate him, but nothing happens, "I am sorry…"

"Perhaps my brother can get a rise out of you…"

"You shouldn't say such things…"

"You are winning this war…But in order to cement your name you need an heir…Do what you must but give me a child…"

Renly turns to face her and kisses her on the lips, "My King!" Ser Josten's voice calls from outside the tent.

Margaery sighs, "Go!"

"What is it?" He asks exiting the tent.

"Riders have returned they have news…The Lords are assembling in the command pavilion."

Margaery

Margaery wants to be Queen above all things, but she is unhappy and still a virgin as her marriage has yet to be consummated. She quickly dresses and makes her way to the Command Pavillion escorted by Sir Lynel the Galliant of High Garden. When she enters the tent Ser Gunthor Hightower is speaking. "…The Starks and Tullys are traitors and when we win this war…I say we march North and give those River rats and Ice Born shits a taste of steel…"

Many agree with his statement, then Lord Wylis Tyrell speaks up, "My Lords…Your Grace…No southern army has ever marched North…And by the time this war is over the Northern and River Lords would have fortified their castles and key positions…Positions like Harrenhal, Moat Cailin, and Seagard…We should try to make peace with the North not war…"

As the gathered Lords, Commanders, and Captains murmur and talk amongst themselves Margaery makes her to her husband's side. "What is happening?" She asks in a whisper to Brienne.

"The Northern and River Lords have declared Eddard Stark King in the North…They will not support us in a war against the Lannisters…" She whispers back.

That is when a messenger enters the tent and hands a letter to the King, "What is it my King?" Sir Lomas Estermont asks.

"The Knights of the Vale have taken Casterly Rock in a decisive battle…" The people cheer, but Renly raises his hand.

"Silence!" Ser Loras yells.

"Lysa Arryn has declared herself Queen Regent of the Vale and her son King…"

"We are surrounded by traitors…" Loras says speaking up.

They discuss what to do about the Vale who has troops on the battlefield. In the end it is decided that they would coordinate their war efforts with Yohn Royce whose has twenty thousand troops laying siege to Golden Tooth. "When our war with the Lannisters is over you need to find a way to force the North into submission."

"Eddard Stark is a veteran battle commander…and not a man to be underestimated."

She stops and looks at Brienne and Lynel, "Would you give us some privacy…" They step back fifteen paces. "I did not become your Queen to rule half the Realm…My father and I agreed to this because you have the numbers and we believed you could defeat your brother on the battlefield. Stannis' death was the will of the gods…His death should have bought the North and the Riverlands to our side. But no they commit treason…You have yet to lie with me or place a baby in me…I give you one week's time to consummate our marriage and give me a child, then I return to High Garden and ask my father to annul this marriage…" She walks away without waiting for a reply.

Loras is displeased with his sister for making such an ultimatum and convinces her to wait until they have defeated the Lannisters. Later she apologizes to Renly who swears he will try to be a husband to her in all things.

Silverhill

Moral in the Lannister Camp is at an all time low as they had suffered two defeats at the hands of the Rainbow Stag. Tywin Lannister is in the main hall of Silverhill with his Lords and Commanders. "Do any of you know what I hold in my hand?" He asks breaking the silence. There is no response and Tywin turns to face them, "A Raven from Lannisport! House Arryn has declared war on us and has taken Casterly Rock…"

The Lords and Commanders exchange looks, "Impossible!" Kevan says, "The Rock is a fortress…"

"And yet it has fallen brother…Not only that we have lost two battles against the Rainbow Stag…"

"They seem to know what we are going to do before we do it…" The Mountain says speaking up.

"Perhaps we should sue for peace…"

"Peace! The honor of House Lannister has been besmirched…Our name dragged through the mud and you want me to bend the knee to Renly…I'll burn in all seven hells first…" He sits down, "Leave me all of you…" One by one they stand and leave. Kevan Lannister walks up to him.

"I am worried about my wife and our sister…Remember them brother?"

As he walks out Tywin watches. Suddenly Kevan pauses, then he steps to the side and allows Tyrion to enter the main hall, "So you decide to grace us with your presence."

"I was on my way North to piss off the top of the wall, when Lord Stark tells me I should go home…" Tyrion is not alone, a man, probably a sell-sword from the look of him is with him along with some rough looking people. When Tyrion tries to pour himself a drink Tywin takes away the pitcher. "I need drink…It has been a hard and long ride."

"Eddard Stark just let you leave?" Kevan asks taking a seat.

"Yes Uncle why wouldn't he?"

"The Northern Lords along with the River Lords have named Eddard Stark King in the North…As we speak a huge force is refortifying Harrenhal. The Knights of the Vale have named Robin Arryn their King…Lysa Arryn is Queen Regent of the Vale. Yohn Royce has taken Casterly Rock…"

"How?"

"I am not sure yet…"

The Sell-Sword clears his throat, "Forgive my manners, may I present Bronn a Sell-Sword…Shagga of the Stone Crows, Black Stone of the Horn Foots, and Dorra of the White Rocks…I have pledged to pay the Hill Tribesman in weapons of steel and help them take the Vale from the Knights of the Vale…What of Aunt Dorna and Aunt Genna?"

"Alive for the time being…"

"What else has happened?" Tyrion asks. Tywin waves to Kevan who tells him about all the rest.

"Have you considered the fact that we may have spy in our ranks?"

"I have…I am reduced to sending messages by rider…" Tywin responds.

Tyrion sighs, "I may have a way to get back into the castle and retake it…"

"By now Vance Cobray has closed off all the secret entrances into Casterly Rock." Tywin says.

"Well father if you give me some of that wine I will tell you of a way to get into the Rock that even you don't know about…" Reluctantly Tywin pours Tyrion some wine. "Do you remember when you placed me in charge of all the cisterns and drains at Casterly Rock?"

Tywin fumes, "If this will lead to one of your sick jokes I do not wish to hear it…"

"You also forbade me to bring women into Casterly Rock…During my charge I had a secret passage built into the keep to sneak women in whenever I wished…If Vance Cobray has discovered all the other secret passageways he knows nothing of this one…Send a man to my secret passage…If it is not blocked then send a force in through it…"

"Where does this secret passage start and end?" Tywin asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"On the south side of the cliff and comes up in the wine cellar…"

Tywin looks at Kevan, "Go and take the Mountain with you…Leave no one alive." As Kevan runs off Tywin looks at Tyrion, "It is not often I am impressed with you, but this is one of those times…"

"May I make another suggestion?"

"Go on!"

"Everyone wants independence…Offer it to Balon Greyjoy…"

"Do you remember the words of House Greyjoy?"

"I believe they go…We do not Sow…"

"Yes…Balon Greyjoy will never fight for us…"

"He will if you word it right…Play to his ego…he can't go to war against the North for Eddard Stark has his son, but if you offer a prize like the Arbor and Gulltown…And what if we offer Myrcella to the Martells…"

Tywin stands up as the wheels in his head start turning, "Shagga of the Stone Crows…Will you fight for House Lannister?"

"As long as the Halfman pays what is owed…"

He nods, "Settle them in I will have orders for you later…" Later Tywin sends Tyrion to King's Landing to be acting Hand of the King in his stead. A few days later he feints with his army towards Tumblestone, but when his scouts spot Renly's army Tywin withdraws back to Silverhill. Renly sees this as another victory and hosts another feast to celebrate and that is when Tywin attacks his main force scattering Renly's army. With a victory under his belt Tywin withdraws to Deep Den instead of marching on Golden Tooth as Renly and Yohn Royce hoped he would.

"May I have your name?" Two weeks later Tywin is in the main hall of Deep Den speaking with a man who has red and white hair.

"A man is known by many names, you may call him Jacqen H'ghar…"

"What will it cost to have someone kidnapped…"

"Twenty thousand gold Dragons due right now…Another eighty when the job is complete…" Tywin stands up and opens a chest filled with gold. Jacqen swishes his hand around in the gold.

"This will suffice…Send it and the balance to the Red Keep…A man by the name of Mylo Razan will collect it…All a man needs now is the name of the one the Lion wishes taken…"

"Margaery Tyrell…Alive and unharmed."

"A man needs four horses and two prisoners…Chained…"

"All will be provided…"

Golden Tooth

Yohn Royce

Yohn Royce lay siege to Golden Tooth with twenty thousand men. The castle is surrounded and cut off from the rest of the West. The plan is to lure Tywin Lannister towards the castle or to Casterly Rock and flank him which would give Renly time to march on his rear. He has scouts watching the Golden Road towards Deep Den and scouts near the River by Stoney Sept.

Supplies are flowing freely through the Riverlands as Lord Edmure Tully is allowing the Knights of the Vale to pass through the Riverlands. Yohn Royce sits alone in his tent going over the latest reports from his scouts. A solider enters, salutes and hands him a letter. "Son of bitch…" He says and summons the Lords and Commanders of the army. "King Renly has suffered a major loss…As they were celebrating Tywin's retreat the Lannister forces attacked and scattered Renly's army…"

"The young fool…Our scouts say that every time the idiot wins a battle he holds a feast for his men…" Lord Gilwood Hunter says.

"Perhaps it best we stand alone in this war…" Sir Morton Waynewood adds speaking up.

"Tywin's forces are encamped at Deep Den…We will break the siege of Golden Tooth and attack him directly…" Three days later Yohn Royce's forces leave Golden Tooth and march towards Deep Den.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Hand of the King

Casterly Rock

Kevan Lannister had finally made it to Lannisport with Sir Gregor Clegane and a hundred men. Upon arriving a man is sent to Tyrion's secret passage to see if it is blocked or not. The secret passage is undisturbed and operational. Kevan assumes command of the conscripts in Lannisport. There is a regular fighting force in Lannisport of ten thousand men. Kevan splits the two forces in half; five thousand conscripts and five thousand soldiers. Then he sends the Mountain with two thousand men to infiltrate the castle.

"Open the gates!" Kevan commands. He leads the rest of his army up the road towards Casterly Rock. As they approach the bells sound and the defenders on the wall and forward positions get ready. A volley of arrows is fired, but Kevan and his men are out of range. Kevan waits for two hours then he hears the screams, bells, and sounds of sword on sword.

The horse gate is opened and a signal sent so Kevan leads the charge up the causeway to the Horse Gate. As they rush forward a hail of arrows rain down on the attackers, then the Lion's Gate opens. The rest of the forces rush through the gate and join their comrades in the secondary courtyard. "Are my wife, children, and sister safe?" He asks riding up to the Mountain.

"Safe my Lord…"

The battle lasts all night and the next to high noon. At high noon the Lannister sigil flies over the castle once again. Every man is put to death and Vance Cobray is beheaded by the Mountain and his head placed on a pike. Kevan walks up to the Mountain, "Have the men strip the bodies of the Vale armor…I have an idea…"

King's Landing

As Tyrion approaches the city he is greeted by the rage and animosity of the refugees outside the city. "Bloody hell…"

"Make way!" When the soldiers draw their spears, the people part and allow Tyrion and his men to pass unmolested. As Tyrion's party approaches the Red Keep Jaime is leaving with twenty men. "Brother!"

They hug, "I was hoping to see you before I joined father on the battlefield…How are you?"

"Travel worn…"

"Is it true they named Eddard Stark King in the North?"

"I heard the same as you…" They stare at each other for a while. "Be safe out there."

Jaime smiles and looks at the Red Keep standing tall over all other buildings in the city. "You be careful in there."

Tyrion sighs, "Right!"

At the Red Keep Tyrion finds Joffrey hosting a tourney for his name day. "Uncle!" Myrcella says in excitement.

"Ah my beautiful niece you grow more lovely everyday…And this can't be Tommen…Why if you keep growing the way you do you will be as tall as the Hound…"

"Why are you here?"

"I come to clean up the mess you made…" Tyrion says and walks off. He finds Cersei holding a meeting with the small council. "Hello big Sister…Please everyone remain seated…"

"What are you doing here? This is the Small Council meeting."

"And the Hand of the King attends the small council meeting." Tyrion replies arrogantly.

"Father is Hand of the King…"

Tyrion pours himself some wine with Bronn standing at his right, "True! But father isn't here…He is fighting our war against the usurper…He sent me to act on his behalf as acting Hand…"

Tyrion hands the letter to Varys, "This is from Lord Tywin naming Lord Tyrion as acting Hand of the King…" Tyrion smiles on the inside, as Cersei doesn't take well to the news and orders the rest of the members to leave. They discuss Joffrey's behavior in slaughtering Robert's bastards. Then he convinces her to open the gates of the city for the war refugees.

Later after Tyrion is settled in he, Bronn and Shagga tour the Red Keep and inspect the troops and defenses of the city. As he walks the wall Tyrion is joined by Varys. "Lord Tyrion…"

"Lord Varys…Tell me something whose bright idea was it to slaughter all those innocent children?"

"That was the King's doing…"

"And that idiot Janos Slynt carried it out. Not the kind of man we need as Lord Commander of the City Watch…"

"No I don't think so either…"

"Anything else I should be made aware of?"

"Well the King chose Lady Shierle Swyft as his betrothed. As you know Lord Mace Tyrell sent his niece Lady Danielle Tyrell, but the Tyrells are playing both sides and has married Lady Margaery Tyrell to Renly Baratheon…"

Tyrion laughs, "They should have wed Loras to Renly not Margaery…"

"My birds tell me they have yet to consummate their marriage, but the problem…is that the King has taken to tormenting Lady Danielle. He slapped her or rather he had Sir Meryn Trent slap the poor girl and he had her hand maiden beheaded and forced the poor girl to watch it…I am telling you this in confidence but that girl is not the real the Danielle Tyrell…She is a servant sent here in lady Danielle's place…"

Tyrion nods, "That sounds like the Queen of Thornes…Play both sides…"

"She has a hand in it…My Lord…"

Tyrion sighs, "I will handle this at once…" The first thing Tyrion does is move Lady Danielle or rather the fake one into the Tower of the Hand and assigns her a special guard. Then he has a meeting with Lord Commander Janos Slynt. "Come in Lord Commander have a seat…"

"Thank you for the invitation Lord Tyrion…"

"I hear the King has named you Lord of Harrenhal…"

"Yes he has…After the war I will retire and lay claim to my titles and lands…"

"You do know that the castle is occupied by two thousand Northmen and three thousand men of the Riverlands…"

"Semantics…I am sure your Lord Father will be able to drive out those traitors…"

"I'm afraid you will be fulfilling your last days on the wall, as a member of the Night's Watch."

Slynt had picked up a golblet to drink but pauses, "I beg your pardon…"

"The Night's Watch…I am stripping you of your titles and sending you North to the Night's Watch, by sea…You leave tonight on a supply ship I am sending North so that the Watch doesn't get it into their heads to support Eddard Stark…"

"You are just acting Hand of the King…I am the Lord Commander of the Watch…"

Slynt walks to the door, but finds Bronn and four men behind it, "You can either go willing to the watch or I can hand you over to the people of King's Landing shackled with a sign around your neck saying that it was you who murdered an innocent baby in the brothel…"

"I demand to see the King!"

"Bronn shackle the hands of the angry man and place the sign around his neck…"

"No wait! I will go willingly."

"Good man…"

"I think the bastard shit himself…"

Tyrion laughs and asks Bronn to join him. The next day he sends a Raven to House Martell to form an alliance through marriage. Princess Myrcella will go to Dorne and be a ward of Lord Doran Martell's and marry Prince Trystan. When Cersei finds out she is upset and confronts Tyrion. They argue for hours then she leaves after throwing a drink in his face. Because the Blackwater is blockaded Mrycella must travel by land. Then Tyrion sends a Raven to Cortnay Penrose naming him Lord of Storm's End if he broke faith with Renly.

Next Tyrion has Sir Meryn Trent bought to the Tower of the Hand. He has Bronn remove his sword hand and place Trent in the black cells. Neither Cersei or the King are pleased with this move. The day finally comes when Myrcella is sent off to Dorne with an escort of a thousand men. A Dornish escort will meet them at the edge of the King's Wood and take her the rest of the way.

Tyrion is at morning meal with Varys, "My little birds tell me that your sister has the Pyromancers creating pots and pots of Wild Fire…"

Tyrion sighs shaking his head, "One bad mistake and we will all be dead before Renly can take the city." Tyrion orders the Pyromancers to stop making Wild Fire. Then he starts making plans for the defense of the city.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. The Price of Peace

Eddard Stark

The King in the North Eddard Stark had been asked to come to the Castle Black by the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch on urgent business, along with all the Lords of the North. As a he approaches the castle a Raven watches from a tree. Ned as his closest friends often called him came to the castle with a hundred men. Gendry is with him as he wanted to see the wall.

When they arrive the Lord Commander along with the Commander of East Watch and Shadow Tower are present. They all bow to the King in the North. Eddard is wearing a silver crown with a wolf's head on it, it was in the vaults of Winterfell and had been worn by King Bennard Stark father of Torrhen Stark. Lords Umber, Glover, Bolton, and Lady Mormont are already present for the meeting.

"My friends please rise…"

"The King in the North…" Mormont says walking up to Eddard. The two men hug, then Mormont introduces Eddard to the other commanders. Afterwards he takes them to his solar and gives Eddard the letter from Mance Rayder.

Eddard looks at Mormont, "What do you think?"

"Mance is not a man given to tricks and intrigues to get what he wants…If he is asking for peace terms…I am open to listening to what he has to say…"

"It could be a trap. Don't trust the fucking Wildlings I say." Small Jon Umber says.

"The Northern Lords will not take kindly to this…" Lord Glover says.

"I have something else to show you…" He takes out the second letter that has been sent anonymously. The letter gives detailed instructions on how to deal with the Free Folk. Over the next few days the Northern Lords arrive. Wylis Manderly is sent to represent his house, his father is unable to make the journey. When everyone is gathered they all meet in the main hall. The sigils of each House are lined on the walls near where they sit. As expected many do not agree with the idea of making peace with the Wildlings.

Eddard Stark stands up raising his hands, "My friends! In two days we meet with the Free Folk. Let us hear what they have to say and let us see what they wish to show us before we jump to conclusions…" The two days come quickly and all those who were mentioned by name are taken to the meeting. When they arrive Mance is waiting with Tormund, Rattleshirt, Karsi, Mangar, and Mag Mar the Giant. Ned, Mormont, and the others that attend the parlay eye the Giant in wonder.

"My name is Mance Rayder and I would not stare to long…Giants are shy but they do not abide anyone staring at them for too long and they are easily angered…"

"Right…" Eddard says looking away, "…I am Eddard Stark…the…"

Mance interrupts him, "I know who are Eddard Stark. I visited Winterfell long ago the day I decided to leave the Night's Watch…You had just come home from war with the Usurper against the Targaryens and were celebrating Your son's second name day. Now King in the North…"

"I am honored…"

They sit opposite each other a few feet from the weir-tree by a huge fire. "So Mance…You called us to here…Why?" Mormont says.

"House Stark has a saying Winter is Coming!"

"Aye!" Ned responds.

"Aye…and with it the dead walk again, and them with blue eyes; the only way we survive the long night is together. The legends of old walk the land and they come for all of us…The Elders have agreed to make peace with the Night's Watch and all them that live south of the wall…For peace we are willing to man the castles of the wall and help fend off the enemy to all living…We want to buy the gift from the Night's Watch…The Free Folk will govern themselves and if any of us break any laws outside the gift the King in the North and his Lords are free to deal with that person as they see fit…We ask for the same consideration…Any man no matter his rank in life…If they break our laws on our lands he or she is ours to deal with as we see fit…"

"Buy the gift with what?" Qhorin asks.

"We have pooled the wealth of the Free Folk and will buy the gift at a fare price…"

"Why should we trust your word?" Benjen Stark asks.

"I will show you…" With a signal from Mance four men carry a crate and open it. From inside a Wight comes howling and screeching under the gag in its mouth.

"By the gods its true…"

Eddard Stark gets up and walks up to the creature, "Becareful my King." Lord Glover warns.

"How do you kill them?"

"Fire, Valyrian steel, or Dragonglass…Obsidian."

"Eddard looks at Mormont and he nods, "We must discuss this in private and will give you our answer in four days time…Is that acceptable?"

"Four days and no more…While you talk the days grow colder…"

"If we say no, what will you do?" Qhorin Half Hand asks.

"We will find another way to escape them with Blue Eyes…"

They mount their horses and ride back to castle in silence, heading straight to the main hall. He looks at Jon Stark, "Well lad what are your thoughts?"

"We are told about these things as children…Then to come face to face with it…I see no other choice, but to make peace with the Wil…I mean Free Folk…We also need to find Dragonglass wherever it may be…and make weapons out of it…"

"Your son has the right of it Your Grace…"

"Why should we make peace?" Roose Bolton asks speaking up. "The fuckers can't pass the wall…Let the Wildlings fend for themselves." His words cause an uproar and people start shouting back and forth.

"My Lords!" Jon screams getting everyone's attention, "For generations we have been killing Wildlings and they have been killing us…But I ask you…Did our ancestors really put up an eight hundred foot wall to keep people out? We call them Wildlings because they do not bend the knee or live as we do…But they are of the North and Winter is Coming for all of us. Can we afford to allow men women and children to die and become members of the Night King's Army?"

Slowly many of the Northern Lords and members of the Night's Watch agree with Jon. Then Alliser Thorn stands up, "We have been fighting the Wildlings for generations….If the King in the North grants us an army then we can hold out against anything they throw at us…Let the Wildlings fend for themselves…I say we sell them the Dragonglass…But we should not allow them south of the wall."

Some people like Roose Bolton, and a few members of the Night's Watch agree with Thorn. The final decision lies with the Lord Commander. "Ser Alliser…Perhaps if you had seen what we have you would change your mind…We will make peace with the Free Folk and allow them to buy the gift so long as they help us fight the White Walkers when they come…"

Those who disagree with the peace treaty can say nothing against the King and the Lord Commander. The four days pass and the Commanders of the Watch and the Lords of the North meet with Mance and his Elders. At the meeting Mormont asks Mance to show Alliser the Wight. Despite seeing the White Alliser secretly does not wish to make peace. A price for the gift is agreed upon and it is immediately paid. On the same day the peace terms are agreed upon the women, children, and the old are allowed through the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. The Battle of Blackwater

Bitterbridge

Renly had lost his first battle and his army regroups at Bitterbridge to plan their next move. Some want to attack King's Landing and end the war; while others want to attack Tywin Lannister at Silver Hill. Then word comes that Kevin Lannister has retaken Casterly Rock. Margaery is at the meeting, but eventually she starts to feel sleepy after taking some wine, so she quietly leaves the hall. When she arrives in her room Margaery falls on the bed unconscious.

The next day Margaery stirs she tries to move her wrists, but they are bound. When she opens her eyes a hooded man is sitting by a fire tending a small young deer. "A girl is awake…Is she hungry?" Her mouth is gagged, "A girl may scream, but no one will hear…" The mysterious man says removing her gag.

"Help me!"

The man shakes his head and cuts some meat from the deer on the spit, he places a piece of bread on the plate and hands it to Margaery. "Eat!"

Reluctantly she takes the plate, "My family is House Tyrell…Very rich and very powerful…Release me and they will pay you triple whatever the Lannisters are paying."

"A girl is smart, but a man has been paid and his word given…A contract cannot be broken…Eat!" When she is done he puts dirt over the fire and packs up. Then they ride northwest through the wilds. After eight days of travel they come to Silver Hill. "As a man promised…A girl is delivered…The Gold?"

"On its way as promised…" Jacqen turns to leave. Tywin turns his attention to Margaery. "Lady Margaery please be seated…" She stares at him.

Renly

"We searched everywhere your Grace and did not find her…"

Most of the scouts, free riders, and knights had returned and they all reported the same thing. They found tracks heading towards the Capital, but no sign of her or the kidnappers on the road or the wilds around. Renly has a huge problem because if Tywin Lannister has Margaery he could force the Tyrell's to abandon him in his war efforts. Of the patrols to return the only one unaccounted for is Loras Tyrell.

"Your Grace…Dickon Tarly to see you."

"Your Grace…I am sorry, but our scouts tried to reinforce Sir Loras who was ambushed by the Kingslayer…They took him hostage."

"Thank you Ser Tarly that will be all…"

Renly has no choice now, so he orders his forces to march on the Capital. He also sends a Raven to his naval forces to prepare to attack as well. Renly divides his army in two placing the support group in the center so that it is not attacked and they lose precious supplies. He also keeps his Calvary at the rear. On the fifth day of marching Dickon Tarly informs him that they must leave on the orders of Mace Tyrell.

"Where are you marching to…"

"I am not at liberty to say. By your leave."

Renly still has a sizable force and his agents tell him that Tyrion Lannister is acting Hand of the King. King's Landing will fall and Tywin Lannister will bend the knee, so he hoped.

King's Landing

Tyrion had done all he can to sure up the defenses of the city. "Reports are coming in…Renly is on his way…" Varys says to Tyrion.

"What about that thing I asked you about?"

Varys removes a scroll from his robe, "There is one ray of hope…" Varys says as Tyrion studies the map.

"What this?"

"Well that, but word has that your father has Loras and Margaery Tyrell in his custody…"

Tyrion smiles as an idea comes to his mind. When he is finishes with Varys, Tyrion goes to see his nephew the King, "May I have a word with you your Grace…As acting Hand of the King."

"What is it?" Joffrey is being fitted for new armor.

"Your grandfather has taken Margaery and Loras Tyrell captive…"

"Good more heads for the pike."

Tyrion shakes his head, "Even so your Grace, but why not use this as an opportunity to bring House Tyrell back into the fold?"

Joffrey looks at him, "How?"

"Marry Margaery Tyrell."

"I'm already engaged to Shierle Swyft."

"And what does she bring to the table…Her father commands a few thousand men…House Tyrell brings the Reach…and sixty thousand men…If Mace Tyrell bends the knee forgive him publically and marry Margaery…Her family also brings gold that can be used to pay off your father's debts and food to feed the masses."

He nods, "Very well then see to it…"

When Joffrey agrees Tyrion writes a message and has Pycel send it off. Later Tyrion sits with his men to eat and drink when Ser Lancel comes up to him. "The Queen would like a word with you my Lord Hand."

Tyrion rolls his eyes and follows his cousin Lancel to Cersei's room, "Leave us!" She commands.

"Dear sister."

"Save it! What do you mean by granting the Tyrells a pardon and asking for a betrothal from that whore Margaery Tyrell?"

"She isn't a whore…She hasn't even consummated her marriage to Renly Baratheon…We need allies…" He is cut off by the sound of the bells ringing. "I'm afraid dear sister we will have to continue this conversation later." As Tyrion scurries up the hallway he is joined by Podrik and Bronn. Not long after they are joined by Shagga.

"Bronn take command of our men by the Dragon's Gate…" He stops him, "Send out the conscripts and a quarter of the Calvary to support them…along with two hundred archers…"

"Got it!"

"And Bronn." He pauses again, "Come back safely."

"Well if I don't…you won't have to pay me all that gold you owe me."

"Come back so I can pay you…Come Pod." Tyrion makes his way to the mud gate. He is given a box to stand on and a spy glass.

"I see only Baratheon ships…The Redwyne Fleet has abandoned them."

"Yes."

"Make way for the King!" A man announces.

Tyrion looks at Joffrey dressed in his armor and fresh new sword forged by Tobho Mott. He named it Heart's Bane, a new sword for the new King. He had given his old sword Lion's Tooth to his brother Tommen. "Where is our fleet? I only see one ship."

"We are outnumbered so I sent the rest of the fleet to hide near Duskendale. If this battle goes badly we can escape and head for Duskendale; catch the ships and sail away."

The drums of the enemy start to sound echoing across the water. "What of Renly's land forces?"

"Gathering near the Blackwater Rush awaiting his ships…" Tyrion looks at Pod, "Now!" Tyrion commands as a single ship sails towards the enemy. An archer nocks his flaming arrow and fires. There is a huge green explosion destroying less than half of Renly's fleet. One of the men of the Mountain clans stands near the river bank of the Rush with a torch. There are four ships loaded with Wild Fire dumping it into the river. When the signal is sent the man tosses the torch into the river and runs. The flames rush down and up the water. It reaches the ships dumping the Wild Fire. There is a huge explosion, then the fire reaches Renly's ship sailing up the river. They are engulfed in fire.

The city defenders start cheering, "My Lord…The Dragon's Gate is under attack we need reinforcements…"

They are joined by Sandor and Bronn, "There are too many of them…The gate will fall if we don't get reinforcements…"

Joffrey draws his sword, "Come dog…to the Dragon Gate."

"Fuck the Dragon! Fuck the this city! And Fuck the King."

One of the men tries to stop Clegane, but he snaps the man's neck and walks off. "Dog! Dog I command you to come back here!"

Tyrion grabs Joffrey and they go to the Dragon Gate. When they arrive arrows and stones are pummeling the top of the wall and the gates. One of his men is struck in the neck by an arrow. Boros raises his shield just in time to protect Joffery. "You wanted to be a King." Tyrion says walking pass him."

Because of the fire attacks Renly has to withdraw his forces from the mud gate and attack the Dragon's Gate. "Battering Ram!" A man screams.

"My King! My King!" Lancel yells running across the battlements, "The Queen requests your presence inside."

"You idiot we are in the middle of a battle…The King needs to be with his men to inspire them."

Another man dies ten feet from Joffrey, "Did she say what her business with me was?"

"Please your Grace come with me."

Tyrion grabs his arm, "Your father was a great warrior…Leave now and your men will despise you…" Tyrion says whispering.

"Ser Boros will remain to represent the King's banner on the field…" And with those words Joffrey scurries off like a frightened rabbit. Tyrion looks at the faces of the now disheartened men. Many of them start to grumble and threaten to leave.

"I'll lead the men…I will lead you…" Some laugh, "Go ahead and laugh…People have laughed and looked down on me all my life…And I am willing to fight…for this city…my city…my family. Fight for your families…Fight for your city, because in the end, that is all that matters, not gold, not glory and not Kings, Queens, Lords, and their castles. Now come with me and let us go kill those bastards!"

They start cheering, "HALF MAN! HALF MAN! HALF MAN!"

Tyrion leads them through a tunnel that opens outside the wall. They attack the Baratheon men from the side. Tyrion cuts off the leg of a man barking orders. Then he slams his axe into chest and is bathed in a spray of blood. The men attacking the wall are caught off guard, by the attack. When the last man is dead the battering ram is set on fire. Once again the defenders cheer, "HALF MAN! HALF MAN! HALF MAN!"

Their cheers are drowned out by the roar of charging enemy reinforcements. "Oh Fuck me!" Tyrion whispers. The men let out a war cry and attack. Tyrion rolls to the side and takes the leg off the man in front of him. Then he faces another man, who knocks Tyrion to his back. The man is killed by Ser Boros of the King's Guard. "Well done Sir Boros…" Tyrion says standing up, that is when Boros swings his sword slashing his face. Before he can finish Tyrion off Podrick shoves a spear into his head. As Tyrion is comforted by Podrick Tywin Lannister shows up with his army, the last thing Tyrion sees is his father charging on a horse.

As Tyrion dreams he sees Dragons, he sees the Mad King, his mother, then he hears a boys voice coming from a Raven. **_"You are not one of them…You are only half Lion…"_**

He stares at the Raven, **_"Am I dreaming?"_**

 ** _"Yes…Son of the Dragon…"_**

 ** _"My father is Tywin Lannister…His sigil is that of the Lion…I am a Lion."_**

 ** _"Half Lion…half Dragon…You must chose Little Lion…The day is coming when you will be accused of murdering the King…Then you will go and find your true family…"_**

Tyrion awakens to find Maester Pycel standing over his bed. "Where am I?"

"Alive my lord…"

"What happened? Last thing I remember is my father charging into battle."

"A victory and Renly Baratheon has been captured."

Later Bronn and Podd visit him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Ravens, Bastards, and Stags

Ravens – Greywater Watch

Bran's eyes are white, his mind in the south; he had been watching the Battle of Blackwater. The Lannisters had been weakened by the war with Houses Baratheon and Tyrell. The Tyrells were now allies and Joffrey will marry Margaery and he will die at his own wedding. Bran had hoped that with Lysa Arryn fighting the Lannisters as well that the Lannisters would fall. He did not see Tyrion's secret passage way, so when Kevan Lannister took back Casterly Rock Bran decided to time walk and take a closer look at Tyrion. He discovered that Tyrion was part Lannister, part Targaryen and shared blood with Jon.

Bran switches his mind to the Vale, Lysa Arryn had suffered a major loss and now she is on her way to Winterfell to pledge her allegiance to the King in the North out of fear. Meanwhile House Stark and Tully remain strong and whole. Bran's plans are working and now he has to turn his attention to the mad dog Ramsay Snow.

Ramsay Snow

The Bastard of the Dread Fort Ramsay Snow, is a sadistic sociopath who loves inflicting pain on others and playing mind games. Ramsay likes the old ways of House Bolton and that is flaying his enemies. Flaying is outlawed in the North, but there are times the Boltons flay law breakers on their land. In addition to flaying Ramsay likes to hunt people with his dogs like wild game.

His father is still away at Castle Black; whenever his father is away Ramsey rules the castle like a true born son of Roose Bolton. He indulges all of his whims, including hunting people. There is a man in the dungeons of the Dread Fort for not paying his taxes and hiding a portion of his crops that is meant for the Boltons. As soon Roose left Ramsey goes to the farm and brings the wife and children back to the castle. He rapes the man's wife in front of him, then he flays the man in front of his wife and children.

"Please my lord, have mercy…"

"First we shall play a game…If you win I will show mercy…If not…" He looks off to the side hunching his shoulders, "Do you want to play?" She hesistates to answer, "Answer me or watch your children get flayed…"

"Yes…I'll play…"

Ramsey looks at Myranda, "Go I'll give you a headstarr." With a teary face the woman runs through the hunter's gate with a teary face. Myranda is holding the dogs as Ramsey bobs his head from side to side counting under his breath.

"Now?" Myranda asks with a sick grin on her face.

"Be patient my love…Enjoy the anticipation…"

The woman runs through the woods with all her might with a Falcon flying overhead. She stops to catch her breath, then she hears the hunting dogs and spots Ramsey and Myranda. "Old gods help me!" She whispers and starts running. Soon she comes upon a tree and climbs up the low hanging branch.

She cries as the dogs run around the tree barking and howling. Ramsey sighs when he arrives at the tree as Myranda nocks an arrow. "You're cheating…Deer don't climb trees…Come down." He looks at the dogs, "Sit!" They obey, but their eyes turn white as Bran has taken control of the hounds. "Come down or Myranda will put an arrow in your leg." The woman slowly comes down, he gives her some water "Now run." Off she goes with tears running down her face.

They wait again to give the woman a good start, "Go…find that bitch!" Ramsey commands the dogs. They start then stop looking at Ramsey and Myranda. "Go find her!" That is when the hawk flies down and pecks and claws at Myranda's eyes. She screams and releases the arrow hitting Ramsey in the arm.

That is when the dogs attack Ramsey tearing him apart. When they are done with Ramsey the dogs attack Myranda and kill her. Meanwhile the woman runs a half a mile and falls to her knees panting. Soon the dogs arrive and start whimpering, they lick her hands to show affection for the woman. Her fear abates when the hounds show no aggression towards her and finally she is able to rest comfortably. Later one of the dogs leaves and returns with a rabbit in its mouth. The dog places the rabbit at her feet. The woman skins it and cooks it for herself. The hounds protect her all the way to a village and obey her commands.

The Dread Fort

Several days go by before the men of the Dread Fort find what is left of Ramesey and Myranda. "What fuck happened?" Lok asks

"We found Ramsey and Myranda's bodies…The dogs mauled them to death."

"Where are the dogs?"

"We don't know. They ran off."

Lok has the Maester bury Ramsey and Myranda. Then he rides for Castle Black to tell Roose Bolton his bastard was killed by the dogs. A few days after he leaves a Raven arrives with a letter from Roose Bolton. Part of his army is to ride for Castle Black.

Gendry

Gendry awakens with the roosters, both he and Mikken break their fast in the main hall, then it is off to work. He pauses as there is a comet streaking across the sky. "Some people say it is a sign of the gods." Mikken says walking up to Gendry.

Gendry looks at him, "The Old Woman Nan they call her says it means Dragons…"

"I'd give my right arm to see a Dragon…"

Gendry smiles, "That would kinda make it hard to get your work done wouldn't it?"

"Smart ass…"

Every evening before meal time Arya would teach Gendry what she learned from Syrio Ferrel. As they train in the god's wood, Catelyn Stark watches from afar. From the moment Gendry arrived at Winterfell Arya had been drawn to Gendry. Later when Gendry goes to the barracks she is waiting for him. "Lady Stark."

"You have been hanging around my daughter." As they talk a Raven watches from a tree.

"Yes…M'lady."

"Stay away from my daughter…She…The two of you are not meant to be…"

"It's not like that…We are just friends."

She stares at him for a few seconds, "Do I look like a fool to you? I have seen the way you look at her. Your father may have been a King, but you are still a bastard."

He sighs, "Yes ma'am…"

Bran

The only way Catelyn Stark would allow Gendry and Arya to be together is if she saw the things that will be and the things that could have been. That night as Catelyn Stark sleeps Bran enters her dreams.

The Dreamscape of Catelyn Stark

 ** _Her eyes pop open and Catelyn Stark is alone in her bed room._** _"Ned!"_ _ **She calls and screams as a large black Raven is on the edge of the bed.**_

 **** _"_ _Mother don't be afraid come with me…"_

 _ **She hears the voice of her son Bran coming from the Raven.**_ _"Bran? Am I dreaming?"_

 _ **"**_ _Yes and no…Come with me…"_

 _ **She turns her head for a second and the bird is gone. The door opens and when she walks through it she is by the river near Riverrun. A flock of Ravens fly past her and swirl in a tornado of feathers that become Bran.**_ _"Bran?"_

 _"_ _Mother I am the three eyed Raven…"_

 _"_ _What does that mean?"_

 _"_ _I can see the past, the present, and the future…All possible futures…"_ _ **He spreads his hands,**_ _"Do you where we are?"_

 _"_ _Riverrun…"_

 _ **Bran points,**_ _"Look!"_ _ **He says with a smile. Catelyn gasps as her younger self runs out with her sister and brotheras children. Petyr is with them.**_

 **** _"_ _That is me as a child."_

 _"_ _Yes…You remind me of Arya, Rickon, and myself…"_

 _ **They watch as Petyr sneaks looks at Cat, while Lysa has eyes only for Petyr. There is shower of feathers. Many years have passed, it is raining and Petyr Baelish is older holding a sword to challenge Brandon Stark for Catelyn's hand.**_ _"I remember this day…Poor Petyr…"_

 _"_ _You may not think so much of him after he becomes Master of Coin…"_

 _ **Once again they are showered in Raven feathers. Many years have passed and Petyr Baelish is now Master of Coin. Catelyn watches in disbelief as Petyr spreads lies about her to the members of court. Then she watches as Petyr and Lysa conspire to kill Jon Arryn.**_ _"That Bastard!"_ _ **She says as they are once again showered with feathers.**_

 **** _"_ _Now see what would have been if Robert Baratheon had come North to ask my father to be Hand of the King…"_

 _ **Once again they are engulfed in feathers and Catelyn Stark witnesses what would have been had Robert Baratheon come North to Winterfell. She sees everything that befalls Eddard, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Jon, Rickon and herself. The war of the Five Kings, Bran skips Theon's betrayal, Talisa and Robb, the treachery of Roose Bolton and Walder Frey at the Red Wedding. He shows her how Jon becomes Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, the betrayal and later Jon becomes the King in the North.**_

 **** _"_ _No more I do not wish to see anymore…"_

 _"_ _There is some good that comes of all this behold…"_

 _ **He shows his mother her Grandchildren, by Robb and Talisa, by Arya and Gendry, Rickon becomes a member of Daenarys Targaryen's Queen's Guard. Catelyn is shown Bran and Meera's children. (**_ _"She is not ready for Sandor and Sansa yet…")_

 **** _"_ _Now you see…Arya and Gendry are meant to be."_

 _ **She looks at Bran,**_ _"What about Sansa?"_

 _"_ _She will find love…"_ _ **Bran vaguely replies. "**_ _And so that you will know this is not a dream…In two days time your sister will arrive…She will come to pledge fealty to the King in the North…"_

Catelyn

The next day Catelyn Stark was uneasy about what she saw last night. Part of her doubted it and there is a part that believes. "Mother…Mother are you alright?" Robb asks at morning meal.

"I have a lot on my mind…I am sorry what were you saying?"

"Talisa and I are going to be parents…"

She smiles, "Seven blessings on you both…" As the other family members congratulate Robb and Talisa Catelyn's mind wonders again. After morning meal she pulls Arya on the side. "Before you take your lessons young lady I wish to speak with you privately…"

"What is it mother?"

"I want you to be truthful me…Do you have feelings for Gendry?"

When Arya blushes and turns away Catelyn smiles. "My little girl is growing up…I suppose I should have that talk with you…"

"I know a little about all that." Arya shyly admits after Cat explains what happens between a man and a woman who are in love.

"Well I don't want you doing anything until you are married. And as for Gendry, if he touches you I will cut it off."

"Well we did kiss…I asked him and not to long ago he asked to kiss me."

Catelyn takes a deep breath, "And?"

"It was sloppy and funny the first time…The second time was…glorious…"

She sighs, "He is the son of Robert Baratheon…I will ask your father to legitimize him."

"Why?"

"Because I don't you getting it in your head to run off with him…If this romance goes anywhere then I may as well do all I can to make it happen the right way…" Arya hugs her mother, "I have rules…At no time are the two of you to be alone…I know you have been teaching him the way Syrio Ferrel has been teaching you…Tell Syrio to take on Gendry as a student and I will take care of it…" Later she has a talk with Gendry. As Bran told her in the dream Lysa shows up at Winterfell two days later.

"My husband the King is at Castle Black."

"I will wait for him here."

King's Landing – Renly

It had all gone to hell, Renly had fought and lost. Now he sits in the black cells alone and afraid. He hears the doors and then sees light from a torch. "Renly!"

"Loras…"

Loras looks at Lord Varys, "Leave us!"

"I told you we cannot stay long…"

"How are you?" He asks looking back at Renly.

He grunts, "I've been better."

"The King will allow you to take the black…If you confess and bend the knee to him."

"What of Storm's End?"

"The Castle, all titles, lands, and income will pass to his brother Prince Tommen."

He shakes his head, "The Bastard of Storm's End…" Renly looks up, "What of Lady Brienne?"

"No one has seen her since the Battle of Blackwater." Varys replies answering, then he grabs Loras by the arm, "It is time to go."

A few days later Renly is taken to the sept of Baelor. "I Renly Baratheon of the House Baratheon…" He looks at Joffrey with his smug face. ("Ours is the Fury!") He mentally recites in his mind. "I do hereby…RENOUNCE…" Joffrey's smile vanishes, "…the bastard Joffrey…He shares no blood with my family…"

"Silence him, silence him!" Joffrey screams as Renly speaks.

"His mother is a whore!" He yells as Ser Illyn Payne and a few others start beating Renly to silence him.

"Bring me his head!"

Brienne

Brienne is in the crowd wearing a hooded cloak. She runs towards the front and snatches a spear from a guard. She throws it killing Illyn Payne, running up the steps. She impales Meryn Trent on her sword. The crowd screams as Brienne fights her way up the steps. She punches a gold cloak in the groin, grabs him by the helm as he is bent over and pulls him down the steps. She cuts the leg off a man and spins to the left disemboweling the next man. Soon her path to Renly is blocked by Jaime Lannister. Brienne sees an opening, grabs Joffrey and holds a dagger to his throat.

"Joffrey!" Cersei screams.

"Release my King or I kill this bastard."

They look at Cersei, "Let him go you fools!"

"My King are you alright?"

"I am as well as can be expected…"

"Order the Gold Cloaks to make a path to Hunter's Gate and have two fresh horses waiting."

Tyrion whispers to Bronn who slips away from the group and climbs the side of a building. He removes his dagger and aims at Brienne. He throws it and watches as it spins through the air and catches Brienne in the neck. She hits the ground and dies slowly as the Gold Cloaks pull Joffrey away from her.

"Seize him!" Later Renly is beheaded on the steps of Baelor. His head is placed on a pike.

Bronn

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater to see you My Lord Hand." A Lannister guard announces.

"Leave us…Ser Bronn be seated."

"My Lord Hand."

"You saved my Grandson's life. You saved your King…

"I did what your Lord Son asked me to do."

"Even so I have decided to reinstate you as Lord Commander of the City Watch."

Bronn smiles, "So long as I break faith with your son…"

"You're pretty smart for a Sell-Sword."

"Thanks but no thanks…I like gold, but your son has grown on me…"

A few days later Cersei asks to see Bronn, "How would you like to be Warden of the Storm Lands and Lord of Storm's End…" She says to Bronn.

"I am having my son the King sign the papers as we speak."

"I hear congratulations are in order…" Tyrion says to Bronn, "Warden of the Stormlands.

"I didn't take it…"

"Why in the seven hells not?"

"Because you promised me that whatever I am offered you would double it and what other High born shit is going to allow me to speak to speak to them the way you do?"

"Yes and a…"

"Don't say it…don't fucking say it."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. The Brotherhood

Melisandre

Things were supposed to be different for Melisandre knew in heart that Stannis Baratheon was the Prince that was promised. But, how can he be the Prince if he is dead. After Stannis' mysterious death Melisandre traveled to Storm's End to meet Edric Storm. The seed is strong and King's blood flowed through his veins, but he is not the Prince that was promised. While in Storm's End Melisandre sneaks into Edric's room and takes a little blood from him; then she throws the drops of blood into the fire. She sees the White Wolf.

She waits until the war is over and then travels North by land. The sun is setting and Melisandre is passing the southern end of the god's eye lake; suddenly she is beset by bandits on horseback. "Traveling alone my lady?"

"The Night is Dark and full of terrors gentlemen…I am on the lord's business…"

"So are we…the business of our cocks."

They all laugh and that is when an arrow strikes the leader in the throat. The man next to him is shot in the chest. "It's the brotherhood!" They try to run, but are all killed.

"Lady Melisandre…It has been a long time." Thoros of Myr says from the back of his horse.

""It certainly has Thoros of Myr…" They take Melisandre to their secret lair in the Riverlands. "What happened? You were supposed to convert King Robert to our faith." Melisandre says as they sit around a fire eating in a cave.

"I got drunk that is what happened…Truth be told I have never believed in our god…The Priests of R'hilor kept me from slavery…So I said the words, learned what I needed to learn and came here. Robert took me…We drank as we always did…Then he died…The war happened and I ran into this one…Joined Renly's army…He seemed like he would be King. Then…" He points at Dondarrion, "…this one dies. Something came over me. I placed my hands on him and prayed to the lord of light…His chest started moving and he opened his eyes…"

Melisandre looks at Dondarrion, "When you died what did you see…"

He smiles, "Not so much what I saw, but what I heard…And what I heard I cannot speak of it…I was told to say nothing."

"So what brings you this way m'lady?"

She grunts, "I am looking for the White Wolf…I believe he is the Prince that was Promised."

"You may want to look for the three eyed Raven…" Dondarrion says speaking up. "The voice did say. When she comes and asks for the White Wolf tell her to find the three eyed Raven.

"What is the three eyed Raven?"

There is a man sitting by listening as he eats. When the three eyed Raven is mentioned he pauses. "Begging your pardon my lady…I am a Northerner. The three eyed raven is a legend of a powerful man who sees all…The past, the present, and the future…They say the animals of the land and air serve him."

"How do I find him?"

"That I donna know…But if you are seeking a White Wolf then go to Winterfell. The Wolf or rather the Dire Wolf is the Sigil of House Stark."

"I think all of us will be needed in the North m'lady…The Dead march on the wall…"

"How soon will you be ready to leave?"

"We are gathering enough food for the march North…Three more days and we will be ready…"

Sandor Clegane

As Sandor rides through the Riverlands, he is followed by a Raven. He stops at a tavern, there are a few heavily armed men and some sell-swords inside. When he enters the tavern Sandor receives a few looks from the people inside as he sits down. "Stew, bread, and some ale if you have it…"

"You're the Hound aren't you?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Polliver…I fight for the King same as you…We are looking for the brotherhood."

Sandor takes his cup and drinks from it, "Fuck the King!" His words cause a few heads to turn.

"I heard the King's dog had run from the Battle of Blackwater…Didn't believe it…but here you are."

"Here I am…and here you are deep in Tully lands…Fuck the King!"

They stand at the same time, but Sandor turns the table over and draws his sword. With one swing he beheads Polliver and is flanked left and right by two others. That is a man with a bow stands and fires killing the man on the right. Then a hooded man stands drawing his sword and it bursts into flames. Sandor grabs the head of the man on the left and snaps his neck. The other men are killed and Sandor freezes as the flaming sword is placed in his face.

"What's the matter Clegane you don't like fire?"

"No I don't…"

"Surrender and I will put it away…"

They chain him and place a bag over his head. For many miles they travel and then they come to a cave and remove his hood. "Thoros of Myr…" The cave is well hidden in the Riverlands; not even those who had been living in the Riverlands all their lives could find it.

"Clegane…it has been awhile…"

"Your men interrupted a fight…"

"Oh I don't lead these men."

"Then who?"

"I do!"

"The Lightening Knight…Beric fucking Dondarrion…"

"Yes and it is time Clegane…Time you answered for your crimes.

"What crimes?"

"No!" Echoes a woman's voice.

"Who the fuck is this cunt?"

"Be more respectful Clegane…"

The redheaded woman walks up to him, "You fear the fire and rightly so…Join us slayer of men."

"Why?"

She grabs his arm, "I will show you." The redheaded woman leads him to the fire. He pulls away, "Do not be afraid no harm will come to you…Look…" Sandor stares for a few minutes then he sees people and places. He sees a man of fire and light, he sees a beautiful redhead, and finally the army of the dead. "Your destiny lies with us and it is in the North…"

Sandor decides to join the brotherhood and lies on his thinking about the redheaded girl he saw in the fire. "Nonsense!" He grumbles and rolls over falling asleep. The next day Sandor is given a horse and travels with the brotherhood North.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. Bloody Vows

Margaery Tyrell

House Tyrell had come to King's Landing to renew their oaths to the King. Mace, Loras, and Margaery Tyrell are present. Margaery stands beside her brother as Mace kneels before the Iron Throne. "I Mace Tyrell of House Tyrell, Lord of the Reach and Warden of the South do hereby renew my oaths to the one true King of Westeros, Joffrey Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andels, the First Men, and the Roynar, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm…"

"You may rise Lord Tyrell…"

"Again your grace…On behalf of my House I cry your pardon."

"There is nothing to forgive and so that our two great houses may prosper in the future I ask for the hand of your beautiful daughter…Lady Margaery to be my bride…"

Mace looks back extending his hand towards Margaery. She smiles, steps to his side, and curtsies, "My King…I am yours to command…" He smiles at her words. Later Margaery get's settled in and is assigned some servants until her servants and handmaidens arrive. Now Margaery must play the game of thrones. The first part of her plan is to win over the King, then the people, and cement her power as Queen. The next day the King goes through the city in a paladin with Margaery following in a second paladin. She stops at an orphanage to give food, clothes, and toys to the children.

Her act of generosity spreads across the city. Later that same day her brother Loras arrives to escort her to dinner with the King and Queen Regent. "Thank you for having us Your Grace…" Then she looks at Cersei. "That is an exquisite piece of armor you wear your grace and the dress is amazing…Isn't it Loras?"

"Yes it is."

Cersei smiles mockingly, "Thank you…"

They sit to eat and as they eat they speak of the North and how to bring them back into the fold. Margaery tells them how House Tyrell is supporting the crown and the city with the abundance of the Reach. "Well it is the duty of those subject to the crown to support it." Cersei says.

Margaery smiles, "Yes…soon I will be Queen…My dowry will strengthen the realm…" And so it begins, the game to win the King's favor and control the people of King's Landing. Margaery is cunning, manipulative, and subtle in her games. Cersei does not know how to compete as her son the King is wrapped around the finger of Margaery Tyrell. Cersei complains to her father, but he says that Margaery is doing an excellent job of controlling Joffrey, something Cersei failed to do.

A feast is thrown for the arrival of Lady Olenna Tyrell and to celebrate the betrothal of Ser Loras Tyrell to Queen Regent Cersei Lannister. Margaery walks up to Cersei who is drinking and sulking. "Is this exciting…I was looking forward to having you as a mother, but now it seems we will be sisters…I would rather have you as a friend…There is so much I can learn from you…"

Cersei smiles, "Have you ever heard of House Reyne?"

"I believe they are extinct…"

"Yes they are…The Red Lion of House Reyne challenged the golden lion of House Lannister…Now they sing the song of the Rains of Castamere…If you ever call me sister again they will sing the song of Margaery Tyrell."

Before she can walk away Margaery grabs her arm, "Your Grace…" Cersei looks at her, "…that is not how the game is played. You don't get to threaten me and walk away. Now I know it can be hard for someone as old as you to let go of power, let go of her son, and all the rest. Those nasty rumors floating around about you and your brother…I know the sigil of my House is a Rose, but Roses have thorns…The people favor me as the new Queen…You ever threaten me again and you find out that I am more than just a pretty face…" Margaery smiles, hugs Cersei and raises her glass. "To the Queen Regent!" They all repeat her words and toast. Then Margaery whispers, "May she find solace in the twilight years of her life…" Margaery drinks and walks away.

As Margaery walks away Cersei raises her glass, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come…"

So that is how the game begins for Margaery Tyrell. She was able to wrap Joffrey around her finger, despite his tendencies to violence. He scared her but she knew how to turn things to her favor. Slowly Joffrey warmed up to her and she was one of the few people he confided in.

Cersei

A battle of wills was a part of the Game of Thrones. A game to control Joffrey's darker impulses and forge him into a King the people could love. Margaery is winning and it is she that the people love. Joffrey is just benefiting from her glory. Cersei marches up the hallway to the Tower of the Hand. A guard announces her and she enters her father's solar. When she sits Tywin Lannister does acknowledge her and this makes Cersei angry.

"What do you want?"

She huffs, "I want what you want father…Only I want it more." He stops and looks at her, "I want our legacy…Our name to last through the ages…I want a dynasty that will outshine the Baratheons, the Targaryens, the Tyrells, the Martells, the Greyjoys, the Tullys, the Arryns, and the Starks."

"Really?"  
"See father…I was listening when you spoke to your children of our legacy. However all we have accomplished is threatened by a little slut from High Garden…"

"If you are talking about her control over Joffrey, then I should thank Margaery Tyrell…She has done what you cannot."

"The people cheer her name in the streets."

"Yes because you foolishly shut the gates when the people sought shelter during the war…You let that boy murder Robert's bastards…"

"Why don't you try controlling him sometime…"

"I will…" He returns to his work, "…Is there something else."

"What about the North?"

"What about them?"

"They have stolen over half the Kingdom…"

"It is being dealt with."

At the small council meeting Cersei learns her father's plans to bring the North back into the fold. In exchange for aid from the Lannisters and the Tyrells, the Freys will make open rebellion against the Tullys. Walder Frey will be named Warden of the Riverlands. Meanwhile Roose Bolton will be made Warden of the North if he destroys the Starks.

Tyrion

Tyrion stands on the road awaiting the arrival of Prince Oberyn "What do think of my father's plans for North and the Riverlands?" He asks to Bronn.

"Bold…but House Bolton can't fight the North by himself."

"He only has to destroy one House…House Stark…"

"True enough, but I don't think the other Houses will sit idly by while he attacks the Starks…and remember no army from the south has ever gone North to make war…"

"True enough…" Tyrion figures that his father will pay a sell-sword army from the east to do that. He expresses this to Bronn who agrees. They discuss other things as they wait for Prince Oberyn's arrival. It is Podd who spots the Dornish party coming up the road. They are greeted by a man of House Allyrion and several other Houses sworn to the Martells. Tyrion finds Prince Oberyn in a whorehouse getting ready to kill two Lannister men.

"Lord Tyrion what can I do for you?"

"I was sent to meet you Lord Oberyn and escort you to the Red Keep."

"Yes I am here for a wedding and to get answers…Jon Arryn returned the bones of my sister and her children to us…He gave many excuses about her death…All lies of course."

"It's in the past my Prince…"

"Even so…the Lannisters aren't the only ones who pay their debts…"

Later Tywin himself comes to see Oberyn and offers him a seat on the small council. He attends and they discuss the growing power and influence of Daenarys Targaryen in Essos. They discuss the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale. A week later the wedding is held. Margaery is stunning in her gold and white dress, escorted by her father before the High Septon. After their vows are said a wedding feast is held in the gardens. As the feast unfolds a Raven is perched on the wall watching.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Trial by Combat

The bells in King's Landing rung for coronations, royal births, and attacks on the city. They also rang for royal or state deaths. King Joffrey is dead and the bells rung all day for him. When they stopped Tyrion Lannister sighs. He had been accused of poisoning the King at the wedding. Joffrey had humiliated Tyrion at the wedding and part of him is glad the little shit is dead. ("At least I'm not in a black cell…") He says thinking to himself.

Suddenly there is a knock, "You got a visitor…" The guard says from outside his cell. The door opens and in walks Podrick Payne. Tyrion smiles, but is disappointed as he had been expecting his brother Jaime. Pod was a loyal young man and Tyrion started worrying someone would use him against him.

"Lord Tyrion…" He looks back making sure the guard had left. "I bought you some food and wine."

"Good lad…" Tyrion says taking the items from him.

"How are you my lord?"

Tyrion sighs and as they talk a Raven lands on the window to Tyrion's cell. "How am I? What a question…Let me see…One of the King's guard tried to kill me…Then I am accused of poisoning that little shit Joffrey…And since my father and sister have always hated me they will do all in their power to see that I am found guilty…"

Pod looks back to make sure no one is listening, "My Lord they asked me to testify against you…and offered me a lot of gold…"

Tyrion frowns at this news, "What did you say?"

"No of course…"

Tyrion sighs, "Podrick…I treasure your loyalty, but it will get you killed and I will not have that. Where is Bronn?" Bronn came to see him and while he is loyal, he had been paid off by Tyrion's father. Then Jaime finally came to see him which lifted Tyrion's spirits.

Olenna Tyrell

Bran controlling a Raven lands on the walls in the garden. Olenna is having lunch with her granddaughter Margaery. "I seemed to be cursed…" Margaery says, "…My first husband died and now a second husband. Neither marriages consummated."

"You are not cursed my dear and your prospects seem to be improving…" She was about to say more when a man approaching them catches her attention.

"Lady Olenna…" The man says bowing.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Manson...Rivers…"

She looks him up and down, "You are well dressed for a bastard. What can I do for you?" He hands her a letter. Olenna opens it and reads…

 ** _Olenna Tyrell_**

 ** _I know you had King Joffrey poisoned and I know you used the fool Ser Danthos to do it…I have Ser Danthos…Your granddaughter will not marry King Tommen…You will leave the Capital immediately and swear fealty to Daenarys Targaryen who will return to Westeros and soon…If you do not comply I will tell the Lannisters what you have done…_**

After reading the letter Olenna looks at the man. "Do you know what this says?"

"No m'lady…I can't read…A man came to me didn't tell me his name. He gave me food a bath and clean clothes…Also gave me gold and told me to deliver that letter to you…"

"Grandmother what is it?"

"You may go…" She says to Manson. Olenna looks at Margaery, "Come child we are leaving…" She summons Loras and Mace to her quarters and tell them about the letter and why they should leave.

"Mother do you realize the danger you put us all in?"

"I took a risk…and risks must be taken in the game of thrones. Now we must leave if we are to survive…" That night House Tyrell leaves the Capital in secret.

Tyrion

The day of the trial finally arrives and Tyrion Lannister is bathed and fed. Then he is bought to the throne room. The nobles of court are already in attendance. Everyone stands as King Tommen enters the throne room. Then he recuses himself and leaves so that Tywin Lannister, Prince Oberyn, and Kevin Lannister sit in judgment. Mace Tyrell was supposed to sit in judgment, but he left the Capital with his family two weeks before the trial.

The first witness called is Cersei, who testifies that Tyrion had spoken of her son's death and how he hated King Joffrey. Pycel is called next and he testifies that someone had stolen a poison called the strangler from his stores. The third witness called is Varys and he testifies of hearing Tyrion speak ill of the King.

After Varys testifies a break is called, "My Lord…" A man says walking up to Tyrion.

The guards stop him, but he gives them each a bag of gold to allow him to speak with Tyrion. "Who are you?"

"A sell sword with knowledge of your innocence…"

As the people return Jaime comes up to Tyrion. "Be silent father will allow you to take the black…"

Tyrion shakes his head and tells him about the sell-sword. "My Lord Hand if I may speak…"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Konrad my Lord. I am a sell-sword from Braavos…I have been in Westeros for many months now. I was recently employed to find King Joffrey's true killers…" A wave whispers cross the gathered nobles.

"Silence!" Tywin commands.

"And have you found the King's killers?" Prince Oberyn asks.

"I have the one who put the poison in the King's cup…"

"Lies!" Cersei yells standing up, "He's a lying sell sword."

"I am many things your grace…A liar is not one of them." Konrad looks back, "Bring him in!" Two men drag in the fool Danthos, apparently they had beaten him. "Tell them! You fat piece of shit!"

"I poisoned King Joffrey!" Danthos confesses, his right eye is swollen, his nose broken, and his lip busted.

"Why?" Tyrion asks.

"I was promised…lands, tittles, and a castle…By the Queen of Thorns Olenna Tyrell. She had a ring made to look like this one…The one that belonged to my father…When I gave it to the King for his wed-day the poisoned fell into his cup."

Tywin dismisses court, then he retires with Oberyn, Kevin, and Cersei to discuss Tyrion's fate and the new testimony given; Jaime is there to and argues on Tyrion's behalf. When they return, the only people in the court are Tywin, Kevin, and Jaime. "In light of this new testimony and the apparent guilt of House Tyrell…Tyrion of House Lannister you are free to go…"

During the trial Tyrion kept thinking about the dream he had. _**"You are not one of them…You are only half Lion…"**_

He stares at the Raven, _**"Am I dreaming?"**_

 _ **"Yes…Son of the Dragon…"**_

 _ **"My father is Tywin Lannister…His sigil is that of the Lion…I am a Lion."**_

 _ **"Half Lion…half Dragon…You must chose Little Lion…The day is coming when you will be accused of murdering the King…Then you will go and find your true family…"**_

"Thanks for nothing." As the day passes Tyrion wonders if his father would have really found him guilty. Unable to sleep he goes to see his father and finds the woman he loves, in his father's bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Brothers of the Watch

Greywater Watch

Bran watches as Tyrion murders his father and escapes King's Landing on a ship with Varys. His eyes return to normal then he starts packing for the trip North to the gift. It is time he met with the Free Folk. The next day Bran, Howland Reed, and fifty Crannogmen set out for the gift. Bran had timed his arrival just right so that he would arrive before the golden company which had been hired to attack the North. The Golden Company will ally with House Bolton and together wage war on the other Houses of the North.

The journey from Greywater takes three weeks. "Who are ya?" the leader of a group of Wildlings asks. The group had been out on patrol.

"I'm the friend South of the wall…I need to speak with Mance Rayder…" Bran confidently says. They immediately take him to Mance after Bran tells them things only the friend would know.

"You! You're just a boy!" Mance says when they bring him before Bran.

"A boy who helped you make an alliance with my father the King in the North…"

"So what do you want?"

"I…we need your help…" Bran explains about the Golden Company and House Bolton who will help them to overthrow House Stark, "…They are also coming after you. Together we can defeat them."

"I will have to convince the Elders…In the meantime do you have a plan?"

Bran lays out his plan to defeat the Golden Company and House Bolton. After many words from both Mance and Bran the Elders agree and after three days of preparation the twenty thousand Wildlings march to Castle Black with Howland Reed while thirty thousand warriors of the free folk march to fight the Golden Company.

They march on the Dreadfort in full force. Ten miles from the fort the Wildling army is spotted by Bolton scouts who ride hard to the fort to warn their Lord. Roose Bolton is in the main hall with the Lord Commander of the Golden Company. When they hear that the Wildlings are approaching they rush out to meet them.

Bran sits on a horse as the Bolton/Golden army approaches in lines. He looks at Mance Rayder, "Remember let them attack first…"

"I know the plan boy…" Roose orders the Calvary charge and both the horse and Elephant units attack in full force. "Steady!' Mance commands. Bran's eyes turn white and he takes control of the horses and elephants. Through the horses and elephants Bran attacks the Bolton/Golden forces. The men riding the animals are unable to control them.

"Archers!" Mance screams and they fire as one decimating the enemy forces. It was Bran who convinced Mance and all those who can shoot a bow to be grouped together. That is when Mance sends the Giants and their Mammoths into battle along with his own mounted forces. In a matter of hours the enemy is routed. The Free Folk are merciless in their attacks on the enemy and show no mercy to those who surrender. The Giants smash the gates of the Fortress and they loot the castle.

Castle Black

Meanwhile at Castle Black Alliser Thorne, Marsh, and Yarwyck, had convinced several of their Black Brothers to turn on Eddard Stark and his men. So while Ned and his men sleep Alliser Thorne makes his move. It is Bran that uses his power to awaken Ned and his men before Thorne can strike. "TRAITORS!" Grenn screams as one of Thorne's men kills a Stark man.

The castle is awakened to the clash of steel on steel. Jon Stark grabs Long Claw and fights his way to the King's tower where his uncle is. "Kill the traitors!" Thorne screams rallying his men. After he kills two men his path is blocked by Ser Alliser and five others. Jon is joined by Grenn, Pyp, Big Jon, and Willem Manderly. "The traitor's bastard…Come to die bastard?"

"You are the traitor…"

Jon leads the charge into the enemy. He kills a man and faces off against Thorne. They clash swords and everyone pauses to watch the fight. After three moves Thorne draws first blood cutting Jon on the upper arm. Thorne goes on the attack, but Jon is able to parry and slash Thorne on the leg. They lock swords and Thorne gains the advantage shoving Jon backwards. He loses his footing and hits the ground. Thorne stalks over to Jon, who kicks out the veteran's knee. When Thorne goes down Jon swings his sword and catches Thorne across the neck.

"For the Brothers!" Yarwyck screams leading a charge. By now Jon, Eddard, Great Jon Umber, Grenn, Pyp, and their allies are surrounded. When all seems lost there is a pounding at the main gate. Suddenly a giant smashes through the gate followed by Howland Reed, his men, and the Free Folk. When it is over Marsh along with the mutineers are rounded up. Lord Commander Jeor Mormont had been killed during the fighting, but before he died he killed eleven men. Afterwards the brothers of the Night's Watch, gather in the main hall to discuss things. Unseen by everyone Bran stands in the main hall listening and watching through his sight.

A few weeks later Bran arrives at Castle Black with Mance Rayder, "Bran! What are you doing here?" Eddard says.

They go to the solar in the tower of the King. "Father it is time I tell you some things…Or rather show you." Bran walks up to his father.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me…This is going to feel weird." He places his hand on Ned's head and he gasps as he is shown images of what would have happened if Robert Baratheon had come to Winterfell. Bran backs away, "Do you understand now?"

"How could hide all this from me…From your family."

"The same way you could keep the truth about Jon from us all those years…You did it to protect our family. I am doing what I am doing to protect our family…The North remains strong…Strong to face the White Walkers and the Night King who is coming…Strong enough to fight the south if necessary…Now we must return to Winterfell and get the sword Lightbringer for only Jon can wield it and save us from the Night King…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Tyrion

Part 1. Revelation

Meereen

 _Daenarys sleeps and dreams; in her dream she gets out of bed and goes downstairs when she reaches the Pyramid throne room a young boy is sitting on the throne._ _ **"Who are you? How did you get in here?"**_

 **** _He stands up and walks down the steps,_ _ **"My name is Bran Stark…"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Am I dreaming?"_**

 **** _He smiles,_ _ **"In a manner of speaking…"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Are you one of the warlocks of Quarth…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No…I am the three eyed Raven…I came to show you something…Take my hand."_**

 **** _Reluctantly she does and Dany follows Bran down the steps and through a door. When they exit the door they are in a throne Dany had never seen before, but recognizes from the descriptions given to her by Viserys._ _ **"This is the throne room in King's Landing…"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Yes and the man sitting on the throne is your father…"_**

 **** _Dany watches as her father Aerys Targaryen mocks and humiliates Tywin Lannister. She looks at Bran and asks,_ _ **"Who is that?"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Tywin Lannister the current Hand of the King…"_** _Bran waves his hand and a black mist fills the room and when it clears they are in a bedroom. Daenarys watches as her father forces himself on a woman,_ _ **"The woman is Joanna Lannister…Tywin's wife…"**_

 ** _"_** ** _Why are showing me this?"_** _In answer to her question Bran takes Daenarys to the next room. Now they are in Casterly Rock._ _ **"Where are we now?"**_

 **** _"_ _Casterly Rock…Nine months later…"_

 _ **Joanna Lannister screams in pain and blood pours from her body followed by a deformed baby. Then she dies,**_ _"NO!"_ _ **Tywin screams over the lifeless body of his wife.**_

 **** ** _Dany stands over the wailing baby staring down at her half brother,_** _"_ _His name is Tyrion Lannister…He is hated by father and sister…But he has the Targaryen blood to command and lead…He is coming with the Master of Whispers Varys…Both men you can trust and take into your council…"_ _ **Bran waves his hand again and this time Dany witnesses how the war started. She watches the infamous tourney at Harrenhal and how Rhaegar and Lyanna fell in love and their secret wedding . She sees her father have Rikon and Brandon Stark killed. She witnesses the Pyromancers create the Wild Fire and Jaime Lannister slit his throat.**_

 **** _"_ _He truly was mad…"_ _ **She says standing beside Bran holding his hand.**_

 _"_ _Yes…"_ _ **Now they are at the tower of Joy**_ _, "My cousin Jon Snow…Now Stark…"_ _ **Bran**_ _ **looks at her,**_ _"My aunt named him Aegon Targaryen…"_

 _ **With another wave of his hand they are on an Island**_ _, "Old Valyria or what is left of it…That is Euron Greyjoy…That thing he is carrying is a…"_

 _"_ _Dragon horn!"_ _ **Dany says interrupting.**_

 **** _"_ _Do not trust him…In fact when you see him…Kill him…"_

Dany awakens

She sits up in bed and looks at her lover Naharis Daario. The dream felt so real, she immediately gets out of bed and summons Missandei, who helps her to get dressed. Dany eats with Daario then they have a small council meeting. Both Jorah and Selmy remain standing. "Is something wrong?"

"Ser Jorah has something to tell you…" Ser Barristan says.

Jorah hands her the letter from Tywin Lannister who had sent a pardon before he died. Then he reveals how he had been spying for Robert Baratheon. In her anger she dismisses him on pain of death. "Leave me…I need to be alone…"

Grey Worm, Missandei, and Selmy bow and leave her presence. She mourns dismissing her Strong Bear, Dany is angry for his betrayal, and torn on the inside. She knows he loves her and she has feelings for him. Jorah had been with Dany from the beginning and had switched his loyalty from her brother Viserys to her. He had saved her life and as angry as she was Dany would never have ordered his death. Even if he disobeyed her command and came back.

Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen, first of her name, Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Rightful Queen of the Andels and the First Men, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, the Dragon Queen. All these titles came from the things she had suffered after marrying Khal Drogo. Dany went from being a beggar to the Queen of Meereen, with a powerful army, gold, and three Dragons.

Later she is sitting with Missandei at lunch and tells her about the Dream, "I have never heard of a Dream as vivid as that your Grace…Have you had others…"

She sighs, "Yes and no…I mean…Before Khal Drogo died I would have visions when I would stare into the fire…I saw my Dragons born from the fire when I burned the witch and Khal Drogo and it came true…"

"Then perhaps this one is true as well and you have more family than you thought…"

Suddenly they are interrupted by Ser Barristan, "Your Grace…We just received word that Tywin Lannister is dead…"

Part 2. Blood of the Dragon

The pain of seeing the woman he loved in bed with his father was too much for Tyrion Lannister. He killed her and then his father. Or was Tywin Lannister his father? "You are the Master of Whispers are you not?" He asks after taking a long drink from the wine bottle.

"I am or was…Why?"

"And you know everything?"

"I know enough."

"Was Tywin Lannister truly my father?"

Varys frowns, "Why do you ask my Lord?"

"I had a dream a while back…In the Dream this boy told me that I am part Dragon…"

Varys sighs, "Now that I think about it…The Mad King had a eye for your mother…Whether or not she did for him I cannot say. No I take that back…Your mother loved Tywin despite himself…If you are not the son of Tywin Lannister…It's not because she was unfaithful…"

"Could Aerys have raped her?"

"Maybe…possibly. I would not put it past him."

Tyrion takes another drink as they approach the city of Volantis. They walk through the city in disguise avoiding the assassins Varys was sure Cersei had sent. Eventually they find themselves listening to a Priestess for the Lord of Light the n they go to a brothel, but Tyrion finds that he cannot. As he is taking a piss Tyrion is grabbed and a bag is placed over his head.

Meereen

After some adventures and near misses Tyrion finds himself standing before Queen Daenarys alongside Jorah Mormont who had kidnapped him to take to the Queen. "I told you not to return on pain of death…"

"If you wish my death your Grace…all you have to do is command me to fall on my sword…"

"Lord Tyrion…What do you think I should do to him?"

"Why ask me?"

"I have heard of your exploits during the battle of blackwater and your time as Hand of the King…I need men of your wisdom…If you have come to serve me then give me your advice."

He looks at Jorah, "It's obvious that Ser Jorah is in love with you…To kill him would be a waste…and I would not play into the Lannisters hands. He turned his back on Robert and then Joffrey and all the rest…His devotion should be rewarded not punished…"

"Very well Ser Jorah you may return to my service, but you must earn my trust…So I charge you with finding and routing out the Sons of the Harpy…"

"Your Grace…I will not fail you…"

She stands up, "Leave me I wish to speak with Lord Tyrion alone. Lord Tyrion…I am going to tell you something that you may find hard to believe…"

"Try me…"

"After I married my husband Khal Drogo I had a vision of my Dragon Eggs hatching in a large fire. After he died I placed him on a funeral Pyre and tied a witch to that Pyre…She had betrayed me. I set it on fire and walked into that fire unharmed…and my Dragons hatched. I had a Dream recently and it involved my father and your mother…"

A tear slides down Tyrion's face and he sits on the bottom step to the throne. "So it is true…I am a bastard…"

She places a hand on his chin and lifts his head up so that he is looking at her, "You are not a bastard in my eyes…You are my brother…Even though you have a different name…We are family…and know that you will always have a place at my side…" They hug.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Family, Love, and a Sword

Family – Lysa

Seven Months Ago

When Petyr Baelish died Lys Arryn declared war on the Lannisters blaming them for the death of Petyr Baelish. Her armies won a few battles and took Casterly Rock, but eventually the Lannisters took it back and she lost ten thousand men. When Renly was defeated Yohn Royce retreated back to the Vale. Out of fear Lysa sails North from the Fingers to White Harbor to seek aid of her sister's husband.

Upon arriving at Winterfel Lysa did not receive a warm welcome from her sister. Bran had showed Catelyn how Lysa and Petyr conspired against Jon Arryn. They meet in Ned's solar, "I have come pledge myself to your husband the King on behalf of my son…"

"My husband the King is at Castle Black."

"I will wait for him here."

"And why should my husband accept your oath?" Catelyn asks in an angry tone of voice.

"You seem upset sister. Have I offended you?"

"I know your secret…The one where you conspired with Petyr Baelish to poison Jon Arryn."

"How could you say such a thing…I am your sister!"

The fear can be heard in her voice, "You have always loved Petyr…And always placed him above your own family…"

"He was mine and father made me kill our child and marry that old man."

"Then I learn that Petyr has been spreading lies about me to the people of King's Landing…And you have done nothing to defend my honor…"

"I wrote to you and told you who killed Jon…It was the Lannisters…"

"A lie Petyr had you tell to start a war between the Starks and the Lannisters…But Petyr is dead and you sent the Vale Knights to war…they failed and now you run to me and my husband with tale between legs."

"I do not have to take this from you! I came here because we are family and family helps one another in their time of need." Lysa starts for the door.

"Leave and I will write the Lords of the Vale and tell them what you did…"

She stops and looks back at Lysa, "I'm your sister…"

"Yes and you will hand over your son to me…He will be Ned's Ward…Hopefully Ned can make a man of him and undo all the harm you have done."

"I will kill you before I let you take my son!" Lysa charges and then her eyes roll in her head and she hits the floor; a mental assault from Bran who had been watching. When she awakens Lysa is in a room tied to the bed. A woman is sitting by the bed and awakens when Lysa calls out. She leaves to fetch Catelyn. Lysa howls in rage like a mad woman as Catelyn tells her she will never leave Winterfell.

Love – Present

Sansa Stark had been having dreams of a tall man with a scarred face. In her dreams he would save her from many horrific things, such as rape, beatings, and once she dreamed she had been kidnapped by brigands and the scarred man killed them all and carried her away. Soon she started dreaming of falling in love with the scarred man and despite his features; he was always kind and with her.

"Maybe you will meet your dream lover one day…" Jayne Pool says teasing Sansa after she told her.

Sansa hits her on the arm, "I never said he was my lover."

"Alright…" The Dreams Sansa is having come from Bran who could think of no other way to get the two to fall in love and have the children they had in the other time line. The day came when Eddard, returned to Winterfell with Jory, Bran, and the men he bought with him. He immediately takes Robin Arryn under his wing. Ned's honor will not allow him to lie to the men of the Vale so a Raven is sent to Lord Yohn Royce revealing the truth of Lysa Arryn's part in the murder of Jon Arryn.

Sandor, Melisandre, Thoros, Dondarrion, and company finally arrive at Winterfell. As he traveled Sandor had been having dreams of Sansa as well. When they enter the courtyard she is standing with her family and Sansa feints when she sees Sandor Clegane.

"Are you alright?" Cateyn asks standing over her daughter.

"I am fine mother…I just got a little lightheaded that is all…" Later Sansa decides to go riding to clear her head. A few men go with her. About two miles from Winterfell Bran enters the mind of the horses and spooks them. Sansa loses control of her horse and she is taken on a wild ride through the woods. When she finally regains control of the Horse Sansa is lost. Then a man on a large black horse rides up causing Sansa to scream.

"What are you doing out here little bird…"

"My Horse got spooked and I got separated from my guards. What are you doing out here?"

"I was hunting dear to have meat for the journey to the wall…"

They ride back to Winterfell together and talk as if they had been friends for life. "Are you really going to the wall?" She asks after a while.

"I am why?"

"Are you going to join the Night's Watch?"

"By the gods no…They don't allow men to marry…"

"Are you engaged to someone?" She shyly asks.

He looks at her, "Look at me little bird…" She does and shows no sign of fear, "What woman would want me with a face like this?"

She shocks Sandor by reaching out and touching his face, "A woman who can see beyond the burns and see the man…"

He pulls her hand away, "I am a killer…I kill because I like, I kill because I am told to kill…I am the monsters your mother warned you about…"

"I don't see a monster…but if all that is what you see yourself as…then that is all you will get from other people…" When they finally return to Winterfell Eddard thanks Sandor and asks him if he wanted anything. He refuses all offers made to him.

A Sword

As soon as Melisandre, Thoros, and Dondarrion arrive at Winterfell they ask to speak with King Eddard Stark. They bow out of resepect and stand before the long table seat of Winterfell. Lady Catelyn Stark is present. "Thank you for seeing us your grace…" Dondarrion says, "This is the Lady Melisandre and you remember Thoros of Myr."

"How can I forget him and his flaming sword?"

"We have come because of the Prince that was promised…"

"Prince?"

"We speak of Jon Snow…"

"Stark…My son has been legitimized…"

"Come now Your Grace we already know he is not your son…He is the son of your sister Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen…"

"How do you know that?" Catelyn asks.

Thoros looks at Melisandre, "Lady Melisandre can see things in the fire."

"The Long Night is coming King in the North and Jon Stark is the only one who can stop it…But he will need our help and he will need the sword Lightbringer…"

Ned looks at Cat, "Well that is why I came back to Winterfell. The sword is here…

"The Sword is here." Thoros says, "Where is it?"

"Its in the Crypts…"

"Can we accompany you?"

Later Melisandre finds Bran in the godswood, "I knew you would come…"

"You killed King Stannis, didn't you?"

Bran has his right hand on the weir-tree. He looks at her. "Yes!"

"Why?"

"You know the answer to that Question. You believed Stannis was the Prince that was promised. He would have kept you from the battle of blackwater at the word of Ser Davos Seaworth. He would have lost that battle. You would have showed him things in the fire and he would have continued to believe he was the Prince that was Promised…So much so that you would have convinced him to burn his own daughter. And when you would have met my brother Jon you would have seen him as the true Prince…A man willing to burn his own daughter does not deserve to be King. I saved Shereen Baratheon from you and her father…My family remains strong…The North is strong to face the Night King with the Free Folk as an ally…"

Eddard finds the sword in the lowest level of the Family crypts. The sword is in the hand of Azor Ahai's statue. Upon returning to the surface Eddard has Maester Luwin summon his banners to march on the wall. When they arrive at castle black Eddard gives Jon the sword, but nothings happens. "You still think of yourself as a no body, a bastard, kill the boy and become the man…Awaken the Dragon." Melisandre says to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. The Enemy of My Enemy

Dorne – Sunspear

To ensure a victory against the Lannisters, Olenna Tyrell travels to Sunspear with twenty guards and is granted an audience with Doran Martell the current ruler of Dorne and Lord Prince of House Martell. "Welcome to Dorne Lady Olenna."

"Thank you Prince Doran."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thank you…I came to ask for an alliance between House Martell and House Tyrell."

"Why would I make an alliance with your House; when my son is pledged to married to Princess Myrcella?"

"You would wed your son with a bastard born of incest."

He sighs and puts down his tea cup, "I did not think a lady of your breeding would take to gossip and idle rumors."

"Idle! Jon Arryn believed it. The North believes it."

"And yet you promised your daughter to King Joffrey before he was poisoned."

"I did and it was I who poisoned the little monster. As we speak my son is on his way to Meereen to swear our House to Queen Daenarys Targaryen…Your sister was married to the Targaryens and later murdered by the Lannisters…What better chance would you have for revenge? They say Daenarys Targaryen has three Dragons and a powerful army…"

He sighs, "I know this…I am sending my brother Oberyn across the sea…To see if she carries the same madness as her father…But my son is in love with Princess Myrcella."

"That's because he has never met my Granddaughter Lady Margaery Tyrell…"

While they are talking Prince Trystane and Princess Myrcella are walking through the water gardens. "Prince Trystane! Princess Myrcella…" Margaery is wearing a low cut tight fitting green and gold dress, her hair is styled in the same fashion it was at her wedding and she is bare foot. She curtsies, "Lady Margaery of House Tyrell…"

"I have heard of you…"

Myrcella notices the way Trystane is looking at Margaery. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you heard about your brother?"

"I have…"

"If it were my brother I would be leaving for the Capital."

"My brother was a monster."

"And a bastard…Or so the rumors say."

"How dare you!"

"Ladies please…"

Margaery fans herself with her hand, "Please forgive me…It is hotter in Dorne than it is the Reach and this heat can make even the most strongest of minds say things…I think I will go for a skinny dip…" She pauses, "Would either of you care to join me?"

"You are no Lady! A High Born Lady would not say such things…"

"So young and naïve…" She kisses Trystane on the cheek causing Margaery to run off crying.

"Myrcella!" He looks at Margaery, "That was unladylike."

"And you liked it…" Margaery says kissing him on the lips this time and as she walks away her clothes come off and she jumps into the pool. Over the next few days Margaery flirts with Trystane and visits him in his room at night slowly turning his affections away from Myrcella towards her. Unable to compete with Margaery's charms Myrcella returns to King's Landing broken hearted.

Meanwhile the Lannisters gather an army at Silverhill for an invasion into the reach. Back in Sunspear a wedding between Prince Trystane and Lady Margaery takes place.

King's Landing

Myrcellla arrives in the capital by ship and is met at the warf by her mother and brother King Tommen. "Welcome home my daughter…" Myrcella falls into her mother's arms and starts crying.

"Mother it was so horrible…Margaery Tyrell came and she…she…"

"I know my child…I know…Take comfort mother is here…And a Lannister always pays her debts…"

Later Cersei meets with the small council and as she is walking towards the council chambers by the throne room she is met by her brother Ser Jaime Lannister. "How is she?"

"Heartbroken…That bastard Prince Trystane broke our baby's heart…All for that slut Margaery Tyrell…"

"I want to see you tonight before I leave for Silverhill…" Jaime whispers before entering the council chambers.

Prince Tommen is present, "You may begin Uncle."

"Our forces are ready to strike…We have fifty thousand troops at Silverhill, but we are receiving word from Dorne that Prince Doran is mobilizing an army at Yronwood…twenty thousand strong and more arriving everyday…On top of that the Martells and Tyrells are allied through a marriage between Prince Trystane and Lady Margaery…"

"We can't get drawn into a siege against High Garden or any other castle in the Reach; so why don't we ride through the Reach burning every village and town…Destroy their crops and stop up their rivers…" Jaime offers.

"Whatever we do we need to leave tonight." Kevan says.

"What of the North…Before…before father died he made plans." Cersei desperately asks.

"The Golden Company was defeated by the Wildling army and apparently there was a revolt at Castle Black led by Ser Alliser Thorne…It to was defeated…Roose Bolton is dead so we have no other allies in the North…"

"And Walder Frey?"

"The coward will not raise his hand against the Tullys…Edmure Tully is planning to wed one of his daughters…A girl by the name of Rosalin Frey…" Bran had manipulated that situation as well; making Walder Frey an ally instead of an enemy. They discuss the rising threat of Daenarys Targaryen crossing the Narrow sea and other Important topics; like finding a bride for King Tommen. A few hours later Kevan and Jaime Lannister leave for Silverhill.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Invasion

Part 1. Dragon Rider

Tyrion

Tyrion Lannister had his doubts as to whether or not he was a true Targaryen. Those doubts were all laid to rest when Daenarys took him to the Dragon Pits and he was not killed by the Dragon Rhaegal. It took a few weeks for Tyrion to get use to the Dragon. Then the day came when Daenarys released the Dragons and allowed Tyrion to fly Rhaegal.

He screamed at the top of his lungs in pure joy at riding the Dragon. All his childhood dreams had come true. "Well I'll be damned…" Bronn exclaims when Tyrion lands and dismounts the Dragon.

"I must confess that I am a little jealous…" Daenarys says, "…I have been with them all their lives and have yet to ride any of them…"

"Perhaps your grace would care to take a ride with me tomorrow…"

She smiles, "I would like that…"

They are interrupted by Lord Varys clearing his throat, "Your Grace…My Lord Hand delegations from Dorne and the Reach have arrived…Prince Oberyn, his Lady Paramour and his daughters the Sand Snakes…"

"Paramour?"

"In Dorne they are very promiscuous…Paramour is a title given to a lover who is technically more wife than the Lord's lawful wife in a manner of speaking…" They start walking back to the Pyramid from the Arena which is being used as a pin for the two Dragons. "Address Lord Oberyn by Prince as Dorne has always been independent of the Iron Throne…From the Reach Lord Mace Tyrell and his son Loras Tyrell…"

Tyrion stops, "Wait…"

"What is it?"

"If Mace Tyrell bought his son Ser Loras then he is seeking a marriage alliance…"

"We need House Tyrell…" Varys says.

"Without Randyl Tarly I very much doubt the effectiveness of House Tyrell in battle…" Tyrion says, "Besides her grace is already engaged to be married."

As usual Daenarys sits on a throne at the top of the steps with Ser Barristan at her left and Grey Worm at her right. Missandei is standing at her back as usual and now Tyrion sitting on a chair below her. "You stand before Daenarys Stormborn of House Targaryen…First of her name…Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea…Mother of Dragons…Breaker of Chains…Queen of Meereen and the rightful ruler of Westeros…"

Oberyne bows, "Prince Oberyne Martell of Dorne…This is my Paramour and my daughters Obara, Nymeria, and Tyene the Sand Snakes…"

"House Martell is welcome…Your sister was wife to my brother Rhaegar…"

"My brother Prince Doran sent me to pledge our support to your cause…Though I am surprised to find Tyrion Lannister here sitting as your hand…His family…"

She interrupts him, "I am well aware of what his family has done, but a son cannot be blamed for the crimes of his father…"

"Of course Your Grace…"

She looks at Mace Tyrell, "Mace Tyrell Your Grace Lord of House Tyrell, Warden of the South and Lord of the Reach…This is my son Ser Loras Tyrell…He is unwed and in addition to our support I offer my son to Your Grace…"

"Your offer is kind but I'm afraid I will have to decline…I am promised to a Lord of Meereen to foster piece…In the meantime accept my hospitality and be my guests…"

Later they sit at a square table in the dining hall to eat. As they feast they discuss Western and Eastern politics. Both Oberyn and Mace bought the respective fleets of their Houses, but before they could leave the Masters and the Sons of the Harpy had to be dealt with. In a meeting with Prince Oberyn and Tyrion; Dany came up with a plan to deal with the Masters.

"Your Grace may I present Razdal mo Eraz of Yunkai…Yezzan zo Qaggaz…Triarch Belicho Paenymon of Volantis…"

"Master Eraz a pleasure to see you again…" Daenarys says in a polite manner.

"The last time you saw me you threatened me…"

"I did and I wish no further conflict the Free Cities or the Sons of the Harpy…"

Tyrion pours some wine and finishes Dany's thought, "We are proposing a compromise…Slavery will be allowed to continue for another seven years…During this time you can find other means of income and gradually wane away from the practice…"

"Seven years." Eraz says in disgust.

"Why should we agree to this?"

"Because now we have the support of Houses Martell and Tyrell of Westeros…"

"We also have three Dragons…"

"Two Dragons!" Yezzan says interrupting, "The other Dragon flew off and you cannot control it…"

"Gentlemen you won't get a better offer…" Tyrion says speaking up. Then he summons three whores to give the three men pleasure.

As the men are escoted out by the women Dany and Tyrion are joined by Varys. "Do you think they will abide by the piece terms?" Daenarys asks.

"Nope! They will stab us in the back the first chance they get…"

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes Your Grace…I just learned that the Sons of the Harpy intend to strike at your wedding in accordance with an attack by the Wise Masters…The Iron Bank has agreed to the terms…Houses Martell and Tyrell…Along with Magister Mopatis have paid off the debt of the Iron Throne…And the Golden Company is ours…"

A week later Daenarys and Hizdahr zo Loraq stand side to side to marry in the Eastern tradition. The Priest stands with his back to them with his hands raised high. When he turns to face them he is wearing a harpy mask. He swings a dagger killing Loraq and turns his attention to Daenarys, but before the Priest can strike Jorah impales him on his sword.

People start running and screaming as the bloodshed begins. The Unsullied had been strategically placed and are able to respond instantly. As the battle breaks out the Free Cities fleet arrives to bombard the city. The Martell and Tyrell ships are outnumbered, but Tyrion flies overhead on Rhaegal with Viserion following and attacks the fleet.

Meanwhile Daenarys, Missandei, Ser Jorah, and Varys try to make it back to the pyramid as the wedding was being held in the arena. Just as all seems lost the Golden Company enters the city. In every corner of the city the sons of the Harpy are fighting with the Unsullied and the Golden Company. Soon Daenarys and her group are joined by Prince Oberyn, Ser Loras, and the Sand Snakes.

As Dany runs to the Pyramid she spots Drogon flying overhead towards the top of the Pyramid. She goes all the way to the top without stopping and the black Dragon allows her to ride him. She flies out over the bay and joins Tyrion, Rhaegal, and Viserion in attacking the fleet. Soon the Sons of the Harpy and the Fleet of the Free Cities surrender.

Daenarys has all the leaders executed after everything has settled down. Then she prepares to set sail for Westeros, but first she must establish a government to rule Dragon's Bay and Essos in her name. As Daenarys and Tyrion discuss things at breakfast they are joined by Varys. "Your Grace Euron Greyjoy is here with a fleet of ships…"

"Have Grey Worm get the men in position…And remember any Iron Born who surrenders and swears fealty will be shown mercy…"

Part 2. Dragonstone

Castle Black

Theon Greyjoy is in a room in the tower of the King. He is unpacking when there is a knock at his door. "Enter!" He looks up at the visitor, "Bran! What can I do for you?"

"Your sister Yara Greyjoy is on the way here from Shadow Tower by the sea…She will be here in six days…"

He frowns, "How do you know that?"

"I know everything…I see everything Past present and future…What could have been…I see what may be…"

He smiles, "You are talking nonsense." Bran walks up to Theon and places his hand on his forehead, "What are you doing?" He gasps as Bran shows him his fate had Robert Baratheon come to Winterfell and Eddard Stark gone to King's Landing to be Hand of the King. The images start with Robert's visit and then jumps to the war of the Five Kings and Theon's role in it. He shows him his betrayal and then torture at the hands of Ramsey Snow. When Bran removes his hand Theon falls to the bed teary eyed.

"Be a better man than your Father or anyone else who has come before you…Be the man my Father raised you to be…Become the Greatest King the Iron Isles has ever seen…You will have to prove yourself to be a King…If you want that then sack Lannisport and take the Step Stones…" He walks towards the door, "Your Uncle Euron is dead…"

As Bran predicted Yara shows up with her Uncle the Reader and Uncle Victarion. Theon is summoned to the solar and when he arrives Eddard Stark leaves. "Yara? Uncle Victarion, Uncle Harlaw…What are ya'll doing here?"

"Sit down Theon…" Yara says in a sad tone of voice, "Our Father is dead." She blurts when he is seated.

"What! Father was a strong man. How did he die?"

"He was murdered!" Yara says with venom now on her voice.

"Pushed from the rope bridge by your wretched Uncle Euron…" Victarion says taking up the tale.

"Where is he?"

"Gone back East with a thousand ships and half the Iron Born…"

"I told your Sister and Uncle that I would support you as King of the Iron Isles…But…" He looks at Victarion.

"You have been among the Greenlanders all these years…"

Theon stands up, "I am Iron Born through and through…I have not forgotten our words…We Do Not Sow…We Pay the Iron Price…I am the King you want follow me and glory shall be ours."

Victarion jumps up, "How?" He asks.

"We shall raid Lannisport and attack the Step Stones in force…" Eddard Stark officially releases Theon from his Wardenship and he heads for Shadow Tower.

Dragonstone

The ancient castle was built by the Targaryens when they crossed the sea. Aegon the Conqueror launched his invasion of Wetsros from the island fortress. Later on Daenarys Targaryen was born there and it became home to Stannis Baratheon. After Stannis died Selyse Baratheon fled to Storm's End. The castle is empty and ripe for the taking.

A fleet made up of Tyrell, Martell, Iron Born, and Volanti ships arrive on the Island carrying the Unsullied and the Golden Company. Daenarys' army now numbers twenty-eight thousand strong. At the advice of Tyrion she left Daario Naharis and the Second Sons in Meereen. Dany explores the ancient castle of her ancestors alone then she meets with her small council. Ser Jorah is not present as she had commanded him to find a cure for the Grey Scale he had been infected with. He would find none and kill himself. Samwell Tarly did not train as a Maester because of the time change and there is no one at the Citadel willing to try. Bran saw it as the Justice he escaped so long ago for selling men into slavery.

"House Lannister attacked Goldengrove from Silverhill…But the Martell forces relieved the siege and we won our first victory…" Prince Oberyn says. "We can sail our forces west and sweep across the land then head east and attack King's Landing…"

Tyrion takes a drink and sets down his goblet clearing his throat, "Or we can surround the Capital with Tyrell and Martell forces while the Unsullied and the Golden Company strike the Westerlands…"

Daenarys studies the map, then she looks at Ser Barristan, "What do you say Ser Barristan?"

"Both plans are sound, but I would go with Lord Tyrion's suggestion…"

She nods in agreement, "We will go with Lord Tyrion's suggestion…" She looks at Varys, "What news of the North?"

"The King in the North has moved a large army made up of Northerners, Riverfolk, Vale Knights and Free Folk to the Wall…"

"Why?"

"Unconfirmed reports of White Walkers marching on the wall…"

"That is interesting…" Tyrion says speaking up again, "Can we confirm it…"

"Not unless we send an emissary up North."

"I would like to volunteer…" Ser Loras says speaking up.

"Absolutely not!" Mace Tyrell says before anyone can speak. "You are the future of House Tyrell and I have lived my life…I will go…" He looks at Dany, "Your Grace send me."

"Very well then…" Later Daenarys meets with Tyrion alone and tells him about Jon Stark and her dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. The Dragon Queen Comes

King Tommen Baratheon stands in the courtyard with his mother and the King's Guard as his Uncle Ser Jaime enters with half the Lannister Army. Kevan Lannister took the rest of the army back west for the impending invasion of the Dragon Queen's forces. After Jaime is settled he attends the small council meeting to give a report. "Our scouts spotted an army comprised of the Tyrell and Martell forces…Seventy thousand strong. That number does not include sell-swords and Free-Riders…"

"Is there any hope of winning Uncle?" Tommen asks with a hint of fear in his voice.

"We have the wild fire, but that is useless; especially if the enemy deploys their forces around the city out of range of our catapults…"

"Then we should attack." Cersei says.

"Our men would get annihilated…"

"With the food stores we have we can hold out against a siege for two years at the most… "

"Your Grace…We should consider asking for terms…" Maester Pycell says.

"Are you insane?"

"We have no allies to call for help and soon we will be cut off."

Cersei stands up, "We cannot surrender!"

Jaime sighs, he would die for Tommen Myrcella, and Cersei. He would fight to the bitter end but not at the expense of their lives. After the meeting Jaime decides to see what the Dragon Queen would offer in terms of peace. He takes five men and sneaks out of the city with a piece banners. Not long after they leave the city Martell scouts capture them and escort them to the main camp.

"Tyrion!" Jaime exclaims upon entering the tent.

"Welcome brother it is good to see you again…Please be seated…" Tyrion looks at Bronn, Pod, and his guards, "Leave us!" He points at Jaime's guards, "You two wait outside as well…" As they leave the tent Jaime stares at Tyrion. "Would you like some wine?" He does not answer.

"I should kill you."

"Not a good way to start these negotiations…"

"Why? Why did you kill our father? You were proven innocent…"

Tyrion sets the goblet down by Jaime and takes a seat, "All my life I have been trying to win his approval…I wanted to tell our father what I thought of him. It had been a long time coming…When I entered his chambers Shae was in his bed…The woman I love…"

"She was a whore!"

"I still loved her and she told me the same, but seeing her in the bed of the man who hates whores…I killed her and found him on the privy…I asked him why? I asked him would he really have found me guilty…Would he really have had me executed for something he knew I didn't do? Then he made the mistake of calling Tysha a whore…Well that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Yes I killed him and with a great amount of satisfaction…" Jaime was ready to wrap his hands around Tyrion's throat and kill him, but the fact that he still loved his brother and he wanted to protect Tommen and Myrcella stayed his hand.

"As much as I would like to kill you…that would not help my cause. I came to ask for terms of surrender…"

"I asked Queen Daenarys to allow me to take charge of this siege for this reason. I have already negotiated terms on behalf of all of you. First Tommen must renounce the Iron Throne and the Baratheon name along with all that goes with it…Myrcella must do the same…Then both you and Cersei must sign documents confessing the true parentage of Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella…Last but not least you will be put on trial for the murder of King Aerys Targaryen…"

"Does she know why they call him the mad King?"

"She does and you will be judged by a third party. If you are found innocent; then you along with Cersei, Tommen, and Myrcella will be placed as wards under me. Tommen and Myrcella will even be allowed to use the Lannister name…"

"And if I am found guilty?"

"You will be allowed to take the black if you wish…"

"What if I demand a trial by combat?"

"You will face Prince Oberyn…"

Jaime stands up, "I will convey all this to the King."

"What of Cersei? She will never accept those terms."

"I will make her!" Jaime confidently replies. He makes it back to the Red Keep unseen, but is stopped by Pycell who tells him about a very disturbing plan cooked up by Cersei. Jaime gathers his most loyal men and has them arrest Ser Meryn Trent and fifty Lannister men in the name of the King. They had been taking Wild Fire and placing it all over the city. Then Jaime goes to see Tommen and tells him about the terms of surrender.

They are alone in the Throne room, "Are you my father?" Tommen asks. Jaime had left out the part about him and Cersei signing a confession on their parentage.

Jaime sighs, "I will not lie to you anymore…I…" It is hard to admit, "…I…I am your father."

"When did this thing between you and my mother start?"

"It started…" He grunts, "…It started when we were very young. Our love goes beyond what it means to be just brother and sister. I love her…The Dragon Queen wants us to sign a document admitting you are mine…"

"And she will allow us to live in piece?"

He nods, "Yes…"

Later on Tommen is in his room going over everything his uncle/father told him. It is too much and shameful for him to bare. He sets his crown on the side and goes to the window then he jumps. Meanwhile Cersei has Gregor gather his men and those loyal to her. She enters the throne room .

Not long after Jaime arrives with his men, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Securing our future!"

"We've lost Cersei…"

"A Lannister always his debts…"

"How, by murdering a city full of people?"

"We can escape to the East rebuild and come back stronger than ever."

He shakes his head, "No Cersei it is done. I told Tommen the truth…Tommen has agreed to the Dragon Queen's terms"

He can see the hurt in her eyes. Then Maester Pycel rushes in, "The King is dead!"

"How?" Cersei asks.

"He jumped to his death…"

Jaime can now see pure hate in her eyes. "You did this! Ser Gregor kill them all, but save Jaime for last."

Jaime couldn't believe the order she gave. When he draws his sword his men does the same and as the blood starts spilling Cersei leaves the throne room. Jaime lives up to his reputation as the best sword in the Seven Kingdoms. He kills a man and then another, he grabs the sword hand of the next man and impales him. Then he comes face to face with Gregor Clegane who is armed with a broad sword; as the man he just killed drops he takes his sword Jaime.

Gregor roars and attacks, but Jaime blocks with both swords and spins away from the Mountain slashing him on the upper arm. A few men stop fighting to watch the greatest sword face off against the Mountain that Rides. Jaime is faster, but Gregor is stronger. He manages to breaks Jaime's left sword in half. Jaime backs away and then attacks; he goes into a spin blocking with his right and stabbing with his left. Gregor falls to his knees and Jaime beheads him.

As the fight unfolds a group of sell-swords decide to use the confusion to kidnap Princess Myrcella and hold for ransom agains the side that wins. During the fight an arrow glances of the armor of a King's Guard and strikes Myrcella in the chest. "NO!" Cersei screams as her daughter falls to the floor. By the time Cersei reaches her Myrcella is dead.

Those who are loyal to Jaime win the day. When they try to take Myrcella's body Cersei stops them. Eventually Jaime comes to her and convinces her to allow them to take the body. She has a dagger and charges Jaime, but he grabs her wrist with one hand and the with the other chokes her to death.

Tyrion

At Jaime's orders the Gold Cloaks open the gates for the Martell and Tyrell army. Jaime and many more are immediately arrested, including Pycell. Later Tyrion stands over the bodies of Cersei, Tommen and Myrcella. He weeps for Tommen and Myrcella, then he goes to see Jaime. "What happened? How did Tommen and Myrcella die?"

"Tommen killed himself after I told him the truth…Myrcella died when some sell-swords tried to use the confusion to kidnap her…They sell swords are all dead."

"And Cersei?"

"I killed her…She ordered Gregor to kill me…Then she try to stab me with a dagger…She blamed me for Tommen…"

"I'm sorry…"

"So am I…"

Daenarys

While Tyrion lay siege to King's Landing Daenarys leads the Unsullied and Golden Company from her Dragon Drogon. She had taken Crakehall, Cornfield, and Silverhill. Now her army is marching on Deep Den when they receive a message from Tyrion. When Daenarys' forces reach Deep Den Kevan Lannister surrenders Daenarys makes her way to King's Landing. Upon arriving a Raven arrives from Castle Black.

 ** _To her Grace Queen Daenarys_**

 ** _I have arrived safely at Castle Black…A week after my arrival the dead attacked the wall…And I saw them with my own eyes…Thousands upon thousands of White Walkers…There is no counting them…The old legends are true and they bring the storm with them…It is imperative that we keep them beyond the wall…The only things that work on them are fire, Dragonglass, and Valyrian Steel…Please send troops as soon as possible_**

 ** _Your Faithful Subject_**

 ** _Mace Tyrell Warden of the South and Lord of the Reach_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Waking the Dragon

Bran

Catelyn Stark is unaware that her son is at the wall. If she knew what he had been up to there would be hell to pay for him and his father. Bran stands at the top of the wall staring north. His eyes turn white and then a flock of Ravens fly past him and head North. The pieces are in place and the North, the entire living North is ready to face the army of the dead.

With his mind warged into the Ravens, Bran searches far and wide for the Night King and his army. After several hours of flying through the birds Bran finds the White Walker army marching south through the Frost fangs towards the wall. When he looks at the Night King through the birds they scatter and his mind returns to his body.

"Now is the time…" Bran says using his power to gather every wild animal living beyond wall. Deer, Elk, Dire Wolves, Snow cats, Bears, and Birds; he drives them towards the woods before the wall near castle black. He also summons the birds living below the wall. As the birds fly overhead Eddard Stark exits the lift cage and joins his son. The men on watch keep their distance from Bran. He looks at his father with his White eyes unnerving him.

"I have seen the Night King and his army…Ice Spiders, Giants that died ages ago, and the dead..."

"How big is this army?"

His eyes return to normal, "Very big…over five hundred thousand strong…"

"Well we are as ready as we will ever be…"

"Where is Jon?"

Mace Tyrell

During his trip to the wall Mace Tyrell fell sick. When he arrived at East Watch by the sea he stayed in bed for a week; tended by the Maester. When he was all better Mace made his way towards Castle Black escorted by two men of the Night's Watch and two of the Free Folk. A week later he arrives at Castle Black.

A meeting his held with the Lord Commander, the King in the North, and senior members of the Night's Watch. "I have been sent by Queen Daenarys Targaryen…She wishes peace with House Stark and is offering military support for the Night's Watch…"

"Your Queen's offer of military support would be greatly appreciated…" Jon says. He had been made the Lord Commander of the Watch.

"How soon can we expect them?" Cotter Pyke asks.

"Soon they are coming by ship up the east coast."

Eddard Stark clears his throat, "The White Walkers will be here and soon…" He is repeating things told to him by his son. "They will attack us in waves…"

"How do you know this?" Mace Tyrell asks.

He looks at Lady Melisandre, "The Lady Melisandre can see things in the flames before they happen…" Eddard, Melisandre and Bran had agreed beforehand on the story Eddard was now telling. Archers would be placed on the wall and the Northern forces would hold the wall from the North side. The Free Folk would hold in reserve with the Night's Watch. Bran had informed them that spells and magic of the wall had been weakened somehow and that the Night King will hit the wall weakening it further.

After a long and tiring meeting Mace retires to his room. He is a little put out at dealing with an upraised bastard like Jon Stark, but had remained cordial and respectful throughout the meeting. In the Reach a bastard would not be given such rank and power.

A few days later Mace is eating with the King in the North and Jon Stark when a horn sounds one blast. Then a second and third, "White Walkers…" Jon says looking at Mace.

When they get to the top of the wall the most horrible sounds can be heard coming from the woods. Animals of all kinds are fighting the White Walkers, but they are outnumbered and eventually they retreat in different directions. The battle with the animals, give the wall defenders the opportunity to set up for battle. As the dead emerge from the forest the archers on the wall knock their arrows. The order to fire is given by Edd Toilet.

Jon has Lightbringer strapped to his back, but is using Longclaw to fight. Many Walkers break through the rain of arrows and assault the defenders. Against the advice of many Jon is leading his brothers from the front lines. He pushes into battle cutting down the slow moving whites with his valyrian sword. They shatter when he strikes them with his sword. After an hour the White Walkers retreat and the men start cheering.

"Alright men gather up the dead and burn them…We will celebrate later…" Jon helps, but is requested by his brother. "You wanted to see me…"

"I was hoping you would have awakened the Dragon by now…but that is not the case…So once again I must cheat…" Bran places his hand on Jon's head and uses his power to awaken what is sleeping inside Jon. Now when he draws Lightbringer the sword bursts into light and flame. Meanwhile Mace Tyrell having seen the White Walkers with his own eyes sends a message by Raven to King's Landing. As the Raven flies off the wall is blanketed in a snow storm accompanied by strong winds. The weather is so bad that the men on the other side of the wall must withdraw back the southern side of the wall.

"This is the Night King's doing…The storm will last for weeks and weaken the wall's magic. Then the real assault will begin…"

Once again the horns sound three times. This time Giant Walkers emerge from the forest carrying huge stones. They start hurling them at the wall. The vibrations created by the hits shake loose large chunks of ice and snow from the wall. The archers atop the wall try to fire their arrows at them, but the Giants are out of range. One stone hits the wall making a crater and remains stuck.

When Jon rides out on his horse the Giants stop; he raises Lightbringer, but before he can make use of its power an Ice Spider leaps from beneath the snow and tackles him off his horse. The Horse runs off as the Night King orders a wave of troops to attack. That is when Melisandre appears and summons fire destroying the Spider. Then they retreat back down the tunnel. The Giants resume hurling the stones at wall.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Blood and Sacrifice

Sailing up the East Coast is the royal navy of the Dragon Queen transporting the Unsullied, Tyrell, and Martell soldiers. Both Daenarys and Tyrion fly ahead on Drogon and Rhaegal to scout what is happening at the wall; Viserion is left behind on a ship with Missandei and Grey Worm. When they arrive at East Watch by the sea they find the military forces stationed there leaving and heading west to reinforce Castle Black. A man of the watch meets them in a field before the castle to inform them of the situation. So Dany decides to wait for her forces to arrive and attack the White Walkers from the Northern side of the wall.

Castle Black

The wall and castle had to be evacuated especially when the first crack appears on the wall. A line is formed to empty the store room of all food. As reinforcements arrive from East Watch and Shadow Tower; the assault from the White Walkers continues. The defenders watch helplessly as the cracks in the wall expand and get bigger. It starts with a rumbling sound and the walls starts falling at the halfway point. It goes up and then starts falling from the half point down.

Castle Black is crushed as the falling stone and ice creates a snow cloud. The cloud is quickly evaporated by light from Jon's sword. The light is so bright that everyone must cover their eyes. "Jon look out!" Eddard Stark screams as a boulder is hurled from the other side of the breech at Jon. He dives out of the way just before the boulder hits him. As he dives to the side Jon drops Lightbringer and the White walkers rush through the breech.

Armed with weapons made of Dragonglass the defenders, men of the Watch, Free folk and Northerners all storm the breech to hold the White Walkers back. Walkers make horrible noises as they are stabbed with obsidian spear heads, arrows of fire and Dragonglass; and daggers of Dragonglass. Eddard Stark and few of his man stand over Jon as he picks himself up off the ground. He scoops up Lightbringer and rushes to the front of the battle.

Jon swings his sword killing a Walker, then he raises Lightbringer high and unleashes its power destroying thousands of Whites. Meanwhile on top of the wall stands the Night King and his Whites. He is given an ice spear and takes aim at Jon. He orders his army of Walkers to retreat and as they do the people cheer and Jon lowers his sword. That is when the Night King throws his spear.

Jon turns and moves a foot when the ice spear strikes him in the upper back. "Jon!" Eddard screams rushing to his side.

"Father!" Jon says as Big Jon yanks the ice spear from his back.

"Father!" Bran yells riding up on a horse, "Take him to Thoros of Myr…Immediately…"

As they carry Jon away the White Walkers attack again in force. "Get into lines!" Lord Glover screams, "Archers!" Many die in the renewed onslaught only to rise again and fight their former comrades. Slowly the White Walkers push the defenders back from the breach. That is when the Giants fighting for the living attack with their mammoths. At the same time Lord Gregor Forrester leads a Calvary charge against the Whites. Despite the Giants and the Calvary charge the Whites keep coming; and with every death their numbers grow.

There is a roar that echoes overhead and is accompanied by stream of fire blasting the White Walker army from behind. Then a second blast of fire thins the ranks of the dead. The defenders cheer as Daenarys arrives on her Dragon with Tyrion riding Rhaegal. The two Dragons fly up the wall and land to give the defenders a chance to push forward and counterattack.

More reinforcements arrive in the form of heavy Calvary from the Reach and Dorne. They ride through the White Walkers with flaming torches and Dragonglass spears. Daenarys urges Drogon to leap off the wall and land off to the side so that she can speak with Prince Oberyn who is leading the Calvary charge. He jumps off his horse and approaches her as she dismounts Drogon.

"The rest of the infantry are half a miles march behind us…"

"Good I will fly to the other side of the Mountain and seek out the King in the North…Keep our forces on this side of the wall until I establish a common ground with the Northerners…"

JON

Jon had been taken to a large tent so that Thoros of Myr could bring him back to life. Many are skeptical until Thoros says the words and Jon opens his eyes and sits up. "I was dead." He says looking at Thoros…"

"Aye and now you are alive again…"

"What did you see?" Melisandre asks.

"Blinding light and heard voices, then I was alive again and in my body…" He looks at Thoros, "If I fall in battle again do not bring me back…"

"You are the only one who can wield Lightbringer and until the Night King is dead…I cannot make that promise…"

A Soldier enters the tent and whispers into Eddard Stark's ear. "Stay here I'll be back…"

Jon sits in the tent with Missandei who refuses to leave his side. Soon he is bought a bowl of stew and a piece of bread. Bran enters the tent, "We have won the battle, but the long night will last so long as the Night King lives…"

Jon sighs, "Then the next time I see him I will kill him…"

"Whatever you do Jon promise me you will not face the Night King alone…"

"Alright I swear…"

Jon finishes his meal and goes to inspect the army, but soon he asked to come and speak with Daenarys Targaryen. Upon entering the tent and looking at Daenarys Jon is immediately smitten. "I would like to speak with Jon Stark alone…"

"Why?" Eddard asks.

"It's a private matter…"

"I will speak with her in private…"

White Harbor

The city of White Harbor was founded and is ruled by House Manderly. The family originated from the Reach and came North swearing fealty to the Starks. The city is ready for war and is building a fleet for the North. As the people go about their daily work it starts to snow. As time passes the snow gets heavier and faster, the wind starts blowing and the clouds gather in the sky.

The Night King stands before the wall on a hill with his hands raised, awakening the dead buried in the city. The screams arise from the city as the dead start killing; using anything they can as a weapon. Those that die immediately rise to join the growing army of the dead. As panic breaks out people run to the docks and board the ships to escape the dead.

Castle Black

Jon and the Dragon Viserion hit it off and immediately form a bond. Now all three Dragons have riders. Jon commands Viserion to land and when he does Bran is waiting for him. "The Night King has struck in White Harbor…" Daenarys and Tyrion are told and immediately Daenarys and Jon fly off towards the city; Tyrion remains at Castle Black with Rhaegal in case the White Walkers attack again. The trip takes four days on Dragon back. When they arrive the city is like a ghost town. The streets are covered in five feet of snow

"Hello!" Jon calls after landing Viserion in the city square. Daenarys remains in the air with Drogon.

"Thank the gods…" A man says coming out of a tavern. The man stops when he sees the Dragon.

"Are there anymore survivors?"

"I know not I hid in the cellar with my family and a few others…"

More people emerge from hiding in buildings and in the castle. Meanwhile Bran convinces Tyrion to find Jon and Daenaerys and then fly to King's Landing where the Night King will be. The moment Tyrion leaves the White Walkers attack, but Melisandre uses her power to destroy many White Walkers. Eventually she sacrifices herself to stop them and saves the day.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Endings and Beginnings

Part 1. Final Battle

Jon and Daenarys are still in White Harbor when Tyrion arrives on Rhaegal. "Your brother sent me we need to get to King's Landing that is where the Night King will be…" Tyrion yells from the back of Rhaegal. Jon and Daenarys mount their Dragons and take off heading south. As they fly south they encounter layers and layers of snow dumped on the countryside by the Night King.

They fly over mountains and stop at the Gulltown for supplies and to rest before leaving. They fly towards Dragonstone to rest and feed the Dragons. After three days they fly towards King's Landing. As they approach the city it is covered in fog and snow. Jon draws Lightbringer dispelling the fog and dives toward the city. The defenders fling barrels of Wild Fire at the attacking White Walkers. Meanwhile in the city people are fighting a desperate battle against the dead rising in the city.

Viserion lands and Jon dismounts raising Lightbringer destroying many Walkers in the city. "Men of King's Landing follow me!" Jon rallies the defenders of the city and fights his way through the city putting down the dead. Tyrion flies overhead on Rhaegal blasting as many of the White Walkers as he can without destroying to much of the city.

"Viserion!" Jon calls to the Dragon after climbing a building. The Dragon lands and Jon mounts him. Then he flies out over the city towards the Dragon's gate where Daenarys and Drogon are fighting. **_"Dracarys!"_** He commands and Viserion blasts many Whites with his fire. Then he commands Viserion to land near the rear of the dead army. He dismounts drawing Lightbringer and unleashes its power. Meanwhile Viserion pounces, claws, and bites at the dead things wreaking havoc among them.

Jon kills a White and then a bird flies pass him and attacks a White. Jon rushes forward and stabs it through the chest. Then he spots a giant lumbering towards him. He raises his sword and unleashes light and fire. The Giant bursts into flames and falls to its knees then its face and is gone. Across the field is the Night King with his hands raised high. Jon starts fighting his way towards him.

At the last minute the Night King draws his sword, but it shatters against Lightbringer. One of the Walkers throws him a sword and then the two fight. The Night King's movements are inhuman, but Jon is able to hold his own. When the Night King slashes him on the cheek Jon backs away. "VISERION!" Jon calls.

Viserion lands beside Jon and snatches up the Night King in his mouth, then he shakes him and throws him a few feet away. Jon rushes toward the Night King and stabs him in the chest. The Night King raises his sword, but Jon pulls Lightbringer out and takes off his hand. Jon swings again and takes off his head and every White Walker either shatters into vapor or drops dead.

 ** _"_** ** _It is not over Azor...I will see you again…"_** The Night King's severed head says before it melts. All that is left is the crown.

An image of Bran appears to Jon, "Bran."

 ** _"_** ** _Jon take the crown and fly to Dragonstone…The castle is built on a sleeping Volcano…The heat and magic of the place will keep the crown from reanimating him…"_**

Daenarys and Tyrion land, "Jon!"

He picks up the crown, "I have to take this to Dragonstone…"

"Why?" Tyrion asks.

"My brother believes that the ancient spells of Dragonstone and the heat from the sleeping Volcano will keep this crown from bringing back the Night King…Forever!"

First they rest for a few days and feed the Dragons before heading for Dragonstone. The trip to the ancient fortress takes one day. The head into a cave beneath the castle and throw the crown into the lava pit. The three Dragon riders decide to remain on Dragonstone for a few days. They have Maester Romyn send Ravens out to let their allies know that they are well.

Daenarys sneak out of her room; she tip toes until she reaches Jon's room and taps on his door. "Dany!" They stare at each other then Jon grabs her and they start kissing each other. As Dany enters his room Tyrion stands at the end of the watching. He smiles wishing he had love in his life.

Jon and Daenarys lay in bed holding one another, "You know…I am a man of the Night's Watch…We are forbidden from taking wives and having children…"

"I know Varys told me…But technically, you are no longer a member of the Night's Watch…You died remember…"

Jon laughs, "I don't think my brothers will see it like that…"

"Okay so the Night's Watch was created to guard the realms of men from the White Walkers…If your brother is correct then the Night King and his White Walkers will never rise again…"

"Are you saying we should disband the Watch?"

"Not immediately, but say in another twenty or forty years…"

Part 2. Jon and Daenarys

Bran

The news spreads quickly throughout Westeros of how Jon defeated the Night King. Bran stands by the weir-tree in the godswood at Winterfell. He looks into the futures of all his family members and smiles ** _"Bran! I did it!"_** He says sending himself a message into the future.

King's Landing

Daenarys

Daenarys had finally returned to King's Landing with Jon and Tyrion. Their Dragons are placed in the Dragon pit and they are constantly fed to keep them from hunting their food in the countryside. She summons her army from the North. Daenarys invites all the Lords and Ladies of Westeros to witness her coronation. A month after killing the Night King and returning to King's Landing Dany is crowned Queen of Westeros and Dragon's Bay.

"Long live the Queen…Long may she reign…" The people shout. Later Daenarys meets with the ranking members of the Night's Watch. She had invited them to King's Landing. "Thank you all for coming…"

"It is the least we can do…" Cotter Pyke says.

"I asked you all here to address the Prince that was Promised…"

Jon is present, "You speak of Lord Commander Jon Stark…"

"This is all my idea and…" She looks at Jon, "And Lord Stark only wanted to gage your reactions to my request…I feel that since Lord Stark died…"

"But he is alive…"

"Bought back to life by Thoros of Myr from what I understand…Your code states that a man is bound to the Watch until his death…Yes he is alive, but he did die and that releases him from the Night's Watch…"

"Is this your wish Lord Commander…"

"I joined the Watch…Because of years of bad feelings from Lady Stark…I joined to become my own person and I did…But now I have found something I want more than anything else in the world…" He says looking at Daenarys, "I did die fighting for the Night's Watch…My life was given back to me and I wish to live it…outside of the Night's Watch…"

"Nothing like this has ever happened in the history of the Watch…I say if the Lord Commander wishes to go his way…then we should let him…" Cotter Pyke says. A few of the others agree, but the rest do not. It is finally decided that Jon should be released from the Night's Watch because he had died.

The suggestion to disband the Night's Watch is not taken well. Finally Jon suggests that Night's Watch remain in power, but that it acts like a police throughout Daenarys' domains. Their new mission becomes to protect the Small Folk from Lords who abuse their power and bring justice throughout the realms.

Jon

Jon always wanted to be a Stark, to have a wife and a family one day. Now all his dreams are about to come to pass. As part of the deal that will allow him to leave the Night's Watch Jon must return to the wall and remain Lord Commander until a new Lord Commander can be chosen. "I will be back soon and then we will marry…" Jon says to Daenarys at the Dragonpit. He decided to fly on Viserion to Winterfell and wait until the Watch commanders returned to the wall. He notices the way she is acting, "What is it?"

Dany hesitates, "I…I…I should have told you this earlier…"

"What…you know you can tell me anything…" He says holding Dany. In a slow monotone voice of sadness Daenarys tells Jon about her curse and the witche's prediction. He sighs, "Before you accept this as truth you should get examined by a Maester…"

"You are not angry or disappointed…"

"I love you…With all my heart…I love you and everything about you…Whether or not you can have children will not make me love any less…" He kisses her, "I can put off my trip for a few days"

Dany walks away from him and speaks with Tyrion. "I will fly with you as far as Harrenhal…" She says walking back to him.

It takes two days to reach Harrenhal which is garrisoned by men of the Riverlands and the North. A feast is held by Lady Whent to honor Daenarys. After the feast she and Jon lay side by side in her room. He sighs, "Why wait…I could be gone for months if not weeks…Let's get married here and now…"

She looks at Jon, "Really?"

"Yeah we have a private wedding then we have the really big one later…"

"And make nasty love…"

He kisses her, "The dirtiest…"

The next day Dany and Jon marry swearing everyone in Harren to secrecy. Jon spends another night in the castle making love to Dany. The next morning Daenarys leaps out of bed and heaves into the urine pot. She summons a servant to empty it. Later at breakfast she eats enough food for two people. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just feel as if I hadn't eaten in days…"

After Jon breaks his fast he mounts Viserion and takes off. He lands Viserion in the godswood five days later and is greeted by the King in the North Eddard Stark. "Have the servants bring a sheep or two…It will keep him docile…"

Jon regales the family of his battles against the White Walkers. "So is it over?" Robb asks, holding his son Prince Ned Stark.

"Never again will the realms of men be plagued by the Night King and his White Walkers…" He also tells them about the deal with the Night's Watch. Five days later Jon receives a letter from Cotter Pyke. They had made it to East Watch. Jon leaves that day and arrives at East Watch six days later. "Until Castle Black is rebuilt and the gap filled we station our main head quarters at Night Guard…"

When all the Watch gathers at Night Guard; the Watch holds an election. As the tiles are being placed a horn is sounded three times. They rush to the walls and find Giants standing thirty feet from the castle. One of the Giants walks up to the wall and points at Jon. "He means us no harm…" Jon says.

"How do you know?" Pyke asks.

"Somehow I understood him…He calls me the Prince and says that they are mine to command…"

"Maybe they can rebuild castle Black and the gap in the wall…"

So that Jon can return to Dany he summons Mance Rayder who speaks the language of the Giants and commands them to obey his commands in regards to rebuilding the wall and Castle Black. Then they are released from service.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Bright Future

House Stark – Robb

It was a cold and bitter winter, the snows from beyond the wall all the way to the Reach and Dorne. It actually snowed in Dorne, but the snow wasn't as thick as the rest of Westeros. As always the people of the North dig in, and stick together helping one another out. The bitter winter draws the North and Free Folk closer together as well. Though the Free Folk, have to take shelter in the many Castles on the Wall.

The Winter lasts seven years, during which time Prince Robb Stark has three more children with his wife Princess Talisa Stark; two more sons and a daughter. Their names are Princes Jon, Benard, and Princess Lyanna Stark. When the winter ends Talisa's family comes to Winterfell to meet their extended family and give gifts.

Eddard Stark rides beside his son through the Wolf's wood on a hunt, "I am very proud of you son…You will make a great King one day…"

"You have been a great Father to me and a great Grandfather to my children…I only hope I can as good a father, husband, and King as you…" Eddard smiles, "But you are worried about Sansa…"

"I don't know about this thing with Sandor Clegane and Sansa…"

Robb sighs, "I don't like it either, but he did save her life and she loves him…

"Aye he did, but I have thinking about that…Bran has been manipulating a lot of things…and I am considering the possibility that he used this power he has to make Sansa's horse go wild…"

"That is a huge stretch father…" Eddard Stark sighs, "Look even if that were true…Consider the other possible things this family could have gone through…Sansa and Clegane are meant to be together…I married for love and I would rather her marry him then marry someone who is only interested in increasing the power and status of his House..." Robb stops his horse.

"It's not always like that son…Your mother and I married for power and mutual benefit…We didn't know each other when we married…She was supposed to marry your Uncle…Over time we did fall in love…"

Sansa

Many sons of the great Houses from the North to South wished to court and marry the beautiful Sansa Stark. But her heart belonged to another and she rejected every suitor who came calling. Sansa spends as much time as she can with Sandor. It takes the entire family to convince Eddard Stark to allow them to marry. In the fifth year of the long winter Sansa and Sandor were allowed to marry and they were given the Dread Fort, which became Fort Clegane. Over the next fifteen years Sandor and Sansa had nine children together.

Arya and Gendry

Gendry was legitimized and when Arya came of age the two married a year after Sansa married. For a while Arya and Gendry lived at Winterfell and two years later she gave birth to a son; she names him Jon. Ten years later Shireen Baratheon gives them Storm's End and becomes a healer traveling across Essos after her mother died. In that time period Arya has three more children.

As time passes Arya gains a reputation as the best sword in all of Westeros as she and Gendry host many tournaments and Arya wins all the sword matches. When a rebellion breaks out in the East both she and Gendry travel to Essos with Jon and Daenarys to put down the rebellion. Gendry mimics his father in battle wielding his war hammer.

Rickon

Rickon grows into a handsome man and is knighted at the age of eighteen. He travels to Essos and fights in the Eastern Rebellion when it starts. After the war Rickon remains in the east traveling across Dragon's Bay. It is in Meereen that he meets a woman he wishes to marry. They marry and build a life in the city. After his first son is born Rickon sails to White Harbor and travels to Winterfell so that his family can meet his wife and son Rickon II. They stay for six months and return to Meereen.

Jon and Daenarys

Upon returning to King's Landing Jon and Daenarys have a public wedding for the Lord's and Ladies of the Realm. "I'm pregnant…" Dany says to Jon as they eat dinner alone.

"What! How? I mean…I thought you said you couldn't…"

Daenarys smiles, "That last time at Harrenhal did it…When I returned to King's Landing Maester Tarland confirmed it…"

Jon jumps up and rushes around the table kissing Dany. "I'm gonna be a father!"

"Yes! And I a mother…"

Jon and Daenarys and marry three weeks after Jon returned make as much love as they can until Daenarys can't anymore. The day the baby is born Maester Tarland must cut the bay from her stomach. She survives the procedure and they name their son Aegon Targaryen the Seventh of his name; Dany had kept her last name. Two years later they have a daughter and name her Rhaenys. Both their children become Dragon Riders as Drogon and Rhaegal lay one egg each. Prince Aegon falls in love with his cousin Lyanna Stark. While Princess Rhaenys falls for Prince William Martell of Dorne son of Prince Trystane and Margaery Martell.

Tyrion

Tyrion Lannister finds his first wife Tysha who has a son for Tyrion. She refuses to forgive him, but his son Tytos makes a real effort to have a relationship. In many ways Tytos is like Jaime. Tyrion legitimizes Tytos and names him his heir. Eventually Tyrion finds love with a low born woman named Ira who is a servant in Casterly Rock and has two sets of Twins. He names them Jaime and Tommen, then there is Jon and Joanna.

Bran

Bran marries Mera Reed and they have four children in a five year span. Eventually the Old Raven dies and Bran officially becomes the Three Eyed Raven. He eventually gets a visit from the Children of the Forest which shocks the people of Winterfell. Bran and Meera take up residence at Moat Cailin and turn into the grandest castle in all the North.

Over the years Bran makes visits to Winterfell seeing his family as often as possible. Fifty years pass and Bran is standing with Meera, his mother, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Rickon, Jon, and their spouses. Even Theon is there with his wife and five children, staring at the statue of Lord Eddard Stark. He had recently died of old age. Bran smiles as hears a familiar voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Bran I did it!"_** The voice belongs to his younger self echoing through time. "I know!" He says with smile. As for the Night King and the White Walkers the never rise again to plague the realms of men.

 ** _A/N: Thank you to all the readers for your reviews alerts and favs…This is the first fanfic I have written to reach the 100 mark in reviews…A shock considering that people are still reading Arya Stark the Hand of Death…This story was inspired by my desire to write a fanfic where the players in the Game of Thrones got a do over and the story Second Chance written by Western Witch…I remember the scene in the GOT show when Bran and the Old Raven were witnessing the past and he called out to young Eddard Stark…_**

 ** _Thanks again everyone and I hope you check out Game of Thrones Valar Morghulis…I am working on it now and will post it when it is finish…_**


End file.
